Erotic
by Koko Hana
Summary: CH 11 up. Kurama is in college and meets Karasu but awakened as a porn photographer. What happens when Karasu offers him a job? KarasuXKurama YAOI
1. You have a beautiful physique

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If I did I'd make sure that Kurama becomes Karasu's lover bitch whore.

This fic is rated R/M for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry.

I have returned! To prevent another ban, I will take out the lemon/smut-like scenes. If you want to read that, please email me and I will give it to you.

(Insert Thinger) means this was a lemon/smut-like scene.

The main plot is something a little different that doesn't involve Kurama being Hiei's lover or any BS like that. I'm 100 pure pro-Karasu/Kurama. Sexy people should be with other sexy people. Don't get me wrong, Hiei is attractive, but he reminds me too much of Vegeta to work with him in the coupling thing. And most writers raped Hiei's character by making him in denial with his feelings.

AU. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back but as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again.

XXXXXChapter 1: You have a beautiful physique

It was four years after the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Yusuke and Kuwabara are in their last year of high school. Kurama is a sophomore in college and Hiei still wanders throughout the Makai training to become a more powerful demon.

Kurama had won a full scholarship to his college, but living, however was a different story. Kurama preferred not to live with anyone in his dorm and stayed alone. His mother was gladly helping him pay out his rent and his necessities, but Kurama could not accept his mother to pay for everything. But after a long discussion, both of them came to a compromise: Kurama would pay his bills, food and half his rent, while his mother the other half. Yet Shiori was always willing to pay for anything else that her son needed.

Shuuichi Minamino's job was menial but paid above the minimum wage. He rarely bought anything for himself, but once and a while he indulged himself in a small box of chocolates. Life was tough but if he wanted to be on top of the others he would have to give up many things.

College was nothing like high school. There were more over-achievers and the competition was even fiercer. The teachers were more apathetic and could care less about the students. If you had to get their attention you had to be the kind of student that bothered them 24/7. Many students whored themselves to the teachers. And when they mean 'whored' they mean **whored**.

Kurama sighed as he sat outside to eat his lunch and pulled out a big Calculus book on his lap. A few crumbs from his sandwich fell onto the book. But this was normal. Most of his books had coffee stains, fruit juice, tea, vegetable, chicken wing, chocolate, and other stains in all his books. Once he had a nosebleed and it bled all over his physics book.

It was one of those regular days where nothing new happened. Kurama ate his food slowly and looked at the students passing by. But today there was something strange. A lot of people were crowded around the grounds entrance. It might have been some newscasters or some sort of fight, thought Kurama.

In the crowd there was a very tall dark man with a camera around his neck. He seemed calm despite all the people hollering to catch his attention. But none of the people caught his eyes.

"Oi Shuuichi! Guess who's here!" yelled one of his friends, running to his side.

Kurama blinked in confusion, "Well who is it, Shinji?"

Shinji stared at his friend in disbelief. "Do not tell me that you do NOT know who that man is!"

"I don't know who that man is."

"Shuuichi don't you read porn like normal people?"

"No and one doesn't read porn, you look at porn."

"Ah whatever! Listen that man is like the best porn photographer in the whole nation!"

"Please, all of Japan? Sounds farfetched to me."

"Hey you're not the one that reads porn, so you wouldn't know. Anyway his name is Raven Cortez and his photos and models are AMAZING. He goes out in the streets and handpicks them! And they're not all big boobed or have big cocks, but there's something about them that's like gorgeous! Sometimes the people were like overweight and like wow, he can really change them like **whoa**."

"Cortez? Isn't that Spanish?"

"Well according to some interview, his dad's from Spain and his mom is Japanese. He was born in Madrid and stayed there until he was eight... uh then I think he went to the States until eighteen. The rest is in Japan."

"Ten years in the States? How's his Japanese?"

"The guy's frickin' poly-lingual! He speaks perfect Spanish, and his English is top notch. And since his mom was Japanese and did go to America, he learned his Japanese there and here. I also heard he knows Italian and Korean."

"And he's how old now?"

"Last time I checked... I think he's thirty."

"Well what's the big deal about him coming to our campus?"

"Earth to Shuuichi! HELLO! He's out here to pick some people! Whoever he picks will be rich and famous!"

"Rich and famous? Which magazine does he WORK for?"

"Erotic."

"Wait he's the main photographer for Erotic magazine?"

"Aah so you do read porno."

"No, I was at a friends house recently and he was telling me random facts that he found out. One of which was that Erotic was the top porn magazine in Japan and becoming popular in other countries too. I heard there are different kinds of issues, depending what people are into: lesbian, gay, hetero, or just nude models."

"Ah-ha whatever Shuuichi. I know you looked at them."

Kurama scoffed, "Why don't you go to him then?"

Shinji sulked, "He said 'No, not enough,' to me."

Kurama laughed, "Then stop being so hyped up on a guy that rejected you."

"Easy for you to say. You're the one that _supposedly_ doesn't read porn."

"For the last time you look at porn, not READ it!"

"Oh snap Shuuichi he's coming this way!"

"What? Who?"

"Hello there. You have a beautiful physique. May I have a closer look at you?" replied a voice from behind.

Kurama turned around and felt like spitting out his drink. That "Raven Cortez" was Karasu! There was no doubt about it either, except that his eyes were blue and his long hair was in a ponytail. He still dressed in dark clothing, but only difference is that it looked more gothic than his old vampire stalker outfit from the tournament.

"May I ask, who are you?" replied Kurama, trying not to sound suspicious or upset.

"How rude of me. My name is Raven Cortez and you are?"

Kurama was about to turn around and walk away when Shinji yelled, "Shuuichi Minamino!"

_'Dammit,'_ thought Kurama.

"Shuuichi..." replied Karasu. "Such a lovely name, for a very beautiful person."

All the people that were crowded around him started mumbling in envy and in awe. Some of the females went "Woo!" and others whistled. Kurama barely blushed.

"I'm interested in you Shuuichi. I'd like you to be one of my models. Don't worry, the pay is very good and you have a lot of benefits to it as well."

"No I'm not interested."

More chattering was heard.

"Well if you ever become interested in for any reason, here's my card," said Karasu writing behind his card and whispered into Kurama's ear. "And that is my private number if you're ever interested in something much more..."

Kurama's face went from a fading pink to a hot red. "Thank you, but don't expect me to call you."

"I won't worry too much about it," answered Karasu, removing a lock of his ebony hair from his face. "I am a very busy man after all. But I must go. I have a photo shoot in an hour. It was nice meeting you Shuuichi; please put my offer into consideration."

And just like nothing, Karasu turned around and walked away from Kurama. He did not touch him, harass him, play with his hair, or did anything that he used to do. Well all except the whispering, but that was because he didn't want the people to hear what he said.

_'But he'll always be the same_,' thought Kurama. _No one changes. I mean he definitely wants to screw me. He wouldn't have given me his private number if he didn't. I'll have to report this to Koenma later.' _

Later at night after studying for an up coming Calculus test, Kurama went into his room and changed into his pajamas. The alarm clock blinked 2AM. Most of the time he was too tired to even change into anything else.

After buttoning his shirt, the phone rang.

It rang for a good minute before Kurama realized that the phone was ringing and picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Hello Shuuichi. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to a party."

"Wait who the hell is this?"

"Raven."

"What the-? Where did you get my phone number?"

"I asked around and a little birdie told me. Do I have your word that you'll be there?"

"No! What's your problem! It's frickin' 2 o'clock in the morning! People sleep at this hour! And I won't be going to your festra!"

"Actually many people are awake at this hour and the word is fiesta, not festra," replied Karasu with a Spanish accent on the foreign word. But it didn't stop there. "But know what? That offended me so much that I've decided not to invite you. I'm still offering you that job to be my model, but until you stop **raping** my language, I won't be taking you places."

And the strange part was, to Kurama, Karasu was very calm and spoke seriously, like it really offended him. Normally Karasu would play around and mess with his mind, but this was certainly... different. But in a way it was a form of messing with Kurama's mind.

"Well I'm not interested and I'm certainly not thinking of going to a place with YOU. So good night Mr.- -click- wait hello? Mr. Cortez? Karasu?"

Karasu hung up on him before he even finished his sentence.

_'The nerve of that man.'_

XXXXXEnd of chapter 1

So what did yal think? I'll do my best not to get in trouble anymore. I hope yal liked it.

It's Kurama and Karasu all the way.

Will Kurama accept Karasu's offer? Is Karasu planning something or is he sincere? Find out in chapter 2!

Please R&R


	2. Legal Pornography Makes Good Legal Money

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If I did then Karasu and Kurama would always go at it.

This fic is rated R/M for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry.

AU. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back but as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama

Thank you for the reviews. They are all much appreciated. Please enjoy the fic and R&R!

XXXXXChapter 2: Legal Pornography Makes Good Legal Money

"So you suspect that Karasu is back, Kurama?" asked Koenma.

"I don't suspect. I know he's back."

"Well you're not going to like this but..."

"But?"

"Karasu was never a demon that committed felonies, nor has a history of doing bad things. Now as for the Toguro thing, we found out that Bui and him were forced to be with him. Many demons are facing that same thing right now, and it's in a lot of controversy if it's alright to punish them for something they were forced to do. Now Kurama I know how you feel about this, but I have to tell you that Karasu has come back as a human."

"Wait what? How is that even possible! I killed him four years ago and **suddenly** he's back as a human that's ten years older than me?"

"Demons are strange creatures Kurama and depending on their classes, their abilities to reincarnate become mind boggling."

"What is Karasu's class then?"

"According to records, he's a second class demon. Father was second class and his mother was a first class demon."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Botan please elaborate for Kurama," sighed Koenma.

"Well Kurama it's quite simple. First class demons are used to be angels but were thrown out of heaven. Second class are offspring of first class or just offspring of two-second class demons. First and second-class demons are the only ones that look like humans, explaining why Youko Kurama and Karasu look human. Third class are harder to explain."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They're the nasty gross demons that were in the audience of the Ankoku Bujutsukai. They're not offspring of second or first class demons. They're kinda like the offspring of sprites, spirits, and other things. I wouldn't know because I don't deal with them. Not especially after they **harassed** me in the Ankoku Bujutsukai."

"But what does all this have to do with Karasu?" sighed Kurama.

"I can answer that," replied Koenma. "First class demons cannot manipulate what happens to them because they cannot die. Second class demons can die, so with their power that was given to them by their ancestors they can change how they reincarnate. If they choose to be a demon, they can be a demon, if they want to be a human, they become human but they keep their powers."

"So Karasu has the power to manipulate time, sort of speak, and be born thirty years before?"

"That is correct, but he can **only **do it when he's dead. Which is a very fortunate thing or else they'd manipulate time for the worse!"

"Yes that is fortunate. But what about Karasu?"

"What about him?"

Kurama sweatdropped, "You know what I mean. I can take him back or stop him?"

"He hasn't committed a crime yet! Unless being a worker for the porn industry is a crime. Kurama you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT attack Karasu unless he has done anything wrong. And when I mean wrong I mean a crime that a demon can only commit, not any petty crime like steal a candy bar or get into a fight with someone. But if he uses his powers to fight the person, you may turn him in."

"So much of a legal system..." mutter Kurama.

"I heard that Kurama! I suggest you get that sick little fetish paranoia out of your head and do something constructive!" yelled Koenma, ready to pounce on Kurama from his high desk.

"I think you should leave now," replied Botan, trying to calm down Jr. "Maybe you should join up with Yusuke and Kuwabara for some lunch."

"Okay. Thanks for the information Botan."

"Any time- please Koenma sir calm down!"

xxxxCafé.

"Hey Kurama, been studying your ass off?" mused Yusuke at a café.

"You can say," replied Kurama. "Where's Kuwabara."

"Like I know where the idiot's at? He's probably on his way."

"I see... Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you look at Erotic magazine?"

"Don't you mean read? Well yeah who doesn't? It's the best porno mag out there. Why you wanna borrow some from me?"

"Oh no I was just curious."

"I know you wanna see naked girls doing the lesbian thing. Admit it!"

Kurama blushed, "No I was wondering about if what they say is true."

"Uh what do they say?"

"That the models are like no other."

"Oh HELL yeah! I mean they're so damn sexy! Something about them makes you all horny and makes you want to masturbate"

"Not so loud Yusuke."

"Oh hehe..." Yusuke stuttered, "Oops."

"HEY YOU GUYS! GUESS WHO'S HERE!"

"My God Kuwabara any louder and the whole world will hear you!" yelled Yusuke smacking Kuwabara upside the head.

"Ow! But hey that Raven Cortez is here!"

"Whoa he is? Hey Kurama that's the dude that created Erotic magazine!"

"Wait, I thought he was the main photographer."

"And he's the creator slash owner of it too," replied Yusuke.

"Well listen, I haven't told anyone yet, except for the people that saw it but, he offered me a job as his model."

"WHAT?" they both screamed, making everyone at the café turn and look at them, including Raven.

"You two are so embarrassing," sighed Kurama, hiding his face with the menu. "I think he saw us too."

When Kurama looked up to see his friends, they were gone, but someone else was sitting across from him: Karasu.

"Hello Shuuichi, we meet again. Is it alright that I call you Kurama? It seems much more fitting."

"Did you happen to overhear what my friends call me?"

"Yes."

"Figures," mumbled Kurama. "So what do you want?"

"I want you to be my model. Have you thought about it yet?"

"Yes and I don't want to be your model. Why are you so persistent on it?"

"You're the most unique and beautiful person I've seen. I must have you as a model. All the other people that I've shot are nothing compared to you."

"As flattering as your words seem, they aren't fazing me. Not especially after that hair and neck incident."

"What are you talking about?" the crow asked in confusion.

"You know what I mean, Karasu. You touched my neck and hair and told me how lovely and fragile it was."

Raven blinked in confusion again, "Well I must agree that your hair is beautiful and that your neck looks good enough to eat, but I've never touched you ever in my life. And I don't recall my name being Karasu. But if you want to call me that then that's alright with me."

Karasu's leg moved closer to Kurama's and rubbed it against his calf. "Stop that," said Kurama, kicking Karasu's foot off.

"You're so violent. I think I'm falling for you, _Querido_."

"_Querido_?"

"Beloved, amore, itooshi, which ever you'd like me to call you. I personally like them all."

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

"Chances are probable if you decide to be my model."

"No."

"Ugh wait til the bills get to you, then you'll come crawling to me for a job."

"I have everything under control."

"Are you ready for your order?" asked a waiter.

"Or so you think," Karasu said while looking at the menu. "Waiter I'll have the sushi combo with apple leaf tea. What will you have Kurama?"

"Just some pork ramen and iced black tea."

"Coming right up."

"There's nothing wrong being involved with the porn industry. What I do is very very legal. It's not like I have children in it or anything like that. And I gross in a lot of money, so I can pay my models a generous amount of money."

"No thank you."

"You're so stubborn," Karasu sipped some his tea after it was delivered. "Don't the words, 'grossing a billion a year' tell you something?"

"I really don't care, Karasu."

"You re impossible. I'll give it another week until you come to your senses and accept the job. But even if you don't accept it in a week, my offer will still stand."

"Here are your orders sirs. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," they replied in unison.

"Why are you still here?" asked Kurama.

"Because I'm hungry and I came here to eat."

Karasu didn't speak to Kurama when he got his food. He ate slowly and always looked at his watch every five minutes as if he had some sort of appointment. Kurama watched Karasu in fascination.

He didn't try to talk to Kurama, or even seemed to care that the model that he wanted was in front of him. All he did was eat and enjoy the scenery and watch the people. Perhaps Karasu did lose his memory or maybe it was all an act to trap him when he least expected it. But for now, Kurama was relaxed. Karasu's presence didn't spook him or even make him tense. It felt good for a change.

When Karasu had finished he ordered a chocolate truffle cheesecake with chocolate syrup. He only forked a little piece and asked for the bill. Karasu then paid for the bill for both of them and pushed the dessert towards Kurama, left a very generous amount of tip and left the table.

Kurama looked at the slice of cake. '_Looks like he bought it for me. No sense in wasting a perfectly good cake.'_

XXXXXEnd of Chapter

Wow the chapters for this fic are way much shorter than the others I've made.

Will Kurama accept Karasu's offer? Why is Karasu being so passive? Will Kurama ever get naked and be in a porno magazine so people like me can enjoy his sexiness?

Find out more in chapter 3!

Please R&R!

Pretty please?


	3. Donatella Never Has To Worry About Bills

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If I did then YYH would have smut, smut and more smut.

This fic is rated R for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry.

If anyone is interested in the full, uneditted work, go to and look under Eiko-san.

(Insert Thinger) means lemons/smut-like scene was here.

AU possibly some OOCness. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back but as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. So without further ado, here is chapter 3.

Enjoy the fic and please R&R.

XXXXXChapter 3: Donatella Never Has To Worry About Bills

"Oh God how did this happen?" Kurama thought aloud.

The monthly bills had slapped him in the face and didn't look good. The apartment building was under new management and added a few new commodities, making the rent more expensive. Gas prices were soaring, which contributed to the increase of the cost of food. The outdoors was hot; making the price for air conditioning more expensive, and to make things worse, Kurama's cooling apparatus broke down and needed more freon.

The bills piled up right before the youko's eyes. It was insane how he was not able to pay for the simplest of things like his phone bill, which was always reasonably very low. At the most he had to give up a lot of the food he usually bought in order to meet the demands. And worst of the whole situation was that his job had cut pay due to some problems.

"I don't want to bother mom. But if I do then I can get out of this mess and hopefully get a new job with better pay. Ugh but it feels as if Karasu did something to make this happen...like he hired some detective or something."

Feeling thirsty, Kurama got up and headed for the refrigerator and drank some cold lemonade. As he closed the door, he noticed that there was Karasu's card pinned to the freezer's door.

"No I can't do that... I'm not that desperate."

Ring! Ring!

"Moshi, moshi? Oh mom how are you?"

"Hello sweetheart. I just called to say hello. Oh Shuuichi the heat his getting terrible, are your bills doing okay?"

"Yup everything's running smoothly."

"Are you sure? Because you can always ask me for some help. I'm your mother Shuuichi. I don't mind helping you at all."

"No everything's good. Really, I can handle it mom."

"Well alright. Just please don't ever hesitate to ask for help, okay? Sometimes Shuuichi it doesn't hurt to try."

"Okay I'll ponder on it."

"Please do. I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom... bye."

"Bye."

Click.

Suddenly that offer didn't sound so bad...

xxxxErotic Offices

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Ah yes, may I please speak to Raven Cortez please?"

"I'm sorry but he's busy right now. Are you calling in for a job offer?"

"Yes."

"Well I can schedule you for a meeting with Mr. Cortez next month."

"Next month?"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but Mr. Cortez is a very busy man."

"But I met him before. He said I could get to him easily."

"Your name please?"

"Shuuichi Minamino."

"Please hold."

The fifty-year-old secretary, Ryoko Suzuki quickly stepped out of her desk and knocked on her boss' door. She was a very petite lady with a very formal bun on her head. It was obvious that she didn't care much about her age, on account that her brown hair was mixed with many silver and gray hairs showing on her roots. Not many young people of today knew who she was, but old veterans from the 70s and late sixties recognized her as one of the sexiest models of her time.

"Come in please."

"Mr. Cortez there is someone on the phone that wants to talk to you. He says you've talked to him before, but I'm not too sure if he's a face or not."

"Whatis this person's name?"

"Shuuichi Minamino."

"Ah, yes, yes, I know who he is. Please tell him to come today as soon as he can. And let him in my office when he comes by."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Mrs. Suzuki."

"You're welcome sir."

She made a quick bow and exited the room in haste. '_Raven sounded a bit excited about this one_,' she thought. '_I hope he's worth getting excited for_.'

"Hello? Are you still here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mr. Cortez says he wants you to come over today as soon as you can."

"Today? That's great. Thank you very much. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

xxxxTwo hours later

It took Kurama two hours to find the building. Not only was it in the middle of Tokyo's business district, but also the traffic was horrible. Apparently some car from the opposite lane crashed into another one and obviously the whole world wanted to see "what happened" as they slowly drove by, disappointed to see that it was really a fender-bender.

After asking for directions from the security guards, Kurama found his way to Karasu's office. There, his secretary greeted him.

"Hello. You must be Shuuichi Minamino. Mr. Cortez is waiting."

"Oh thank you ma'am." Kurama took a closer look at her. "I'm sorry, but you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"You probably haven't, dear. I'm just a regular secretary."

"Okay, because you look like this model from this magazine my mom saved from a while ago."

"No you got the wrong person."

"Oh okay then. Umm do I go into his office now?"

"Yes, he's been eagerly waiting for you."

"Oh okay. Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome, dear."

'_Oh my that boy is quite the looker,_' the ex-model blushed.

xxxxRaven Cortez' office.

"Ah-ha... Si, si..." Raven flashed Kurama a pleased smile when he entered his room and continued on with his conversation.

Kurama stood still, near the door, waiting for Karasu to finish his call.

"Signora Donatella como- si si... ah okay..." Looking again at Kurama, Raven pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

Kurama slowly walked to the chair and sat on it, watching Raven speak in some Latin based language.

'_Perhaps it's Spanish. Or maybe Italian. I can't tell, but it does sound nice coming from his mouth- oh God did I just say that?_'

"Ciao. Dear God that woman has to be one of the most atrocious looking people on the planet!" groaned Karasu as he sat on his chair.

"Who was that?"

"Donatella Versace. The woman's ugly but the clothes are great. I guess one mishap gets compensated with something."

"Wait you spoke to THE Donatella Versace?"

"What? Is that an impossible thing? She wanted models and although she knows I run a porn industry here, she specifically asked for certain people to be her models. So we basically said some bullshit and she'll fax me her contract tomorrow."

"Oh..." the fox replied sheepishly.

"Don't give me that look. So you finally decided to join my one big horny family have you?"

"Horny?" not quite fully understanding what Karasu meant.

"I'm not only a porn photographer. I run the whole thing, kid. The magazine, the models, the photos **and **the sex flicks."

"You're a porn director too? What am I here for?" Kurama growled getting halfway out of his seat.

"Don't you dare get out of your seat. So sit your sexy ass down and listen." As soon as Kurama sat down, Raven spoke. "Anyway I can tell you want to do the photo shoot instead. I pay 32,700 yen per photo that I publish. If I publish more than 10 photos I automatically pay you 1,090,000 yen. (1) But remember this is once a month. Don't spend your money on too many petty things. And yes you might be thinking that I'm paying you too much money, well one, I'm a billionaire, I can do this sort of thing. Two, I like you very much, and three, the pay for the people in my magazine are paid more than the ones in the movies."

"Uh why is that?"

"The ones in the movies are prone to diseases and what not. They have a very good health plan to cover for the money that they haven't made. Either way they're more than happy than to fuck twenty-four seven."

"So do I have to sign a contract or something?"

"Of course. You may read it if you like, but it's fairly simple," Karasu replied as he smirked.

Something about that smirk didn't seem right. Kurama quickly read over the contract three times before he agreed on its terms. If there was anything he didn't like, he wouldn't sign it. Therewas always something tricky in contracts that trapped oneself into a very messy situation. "Before I sign this, how long will this last?"

"How long do you want it to last?"

"Until my college ends... that's in two years... okay then one year."

"Okay one year. Are you sure? I could always give you more time."

"No I think by then I'll do fine. Err, do I have to get naked all the time?"

"Depending what's my vision, but yes most of the time you'll be naked and I'll see you."

Kurama looked at the pen then at Raven. "Health plan?"

"You get a good health plan and a dental plan. No one wants to see a porn star with ugly teeth."

"Wait bodily fluids will be on my body?"

"Well of course. You have no idea how many people get off by seeing that. But unless you'd like, you'll only be by yourself. Many of my models have partners in the photos. But not all the fluids are real anyway."

"I'll stick to being alone."

"Any other questions?"

"I don't think so."

"Sign."

"I'm coming..." Kurama read the contract again and signed it.

Karasu quickly took the contract and looked at the signature. "I love your signature. It's very neat and clean. Unlike mine, it's a wreck, but it's so unprofessional that it's practically unforgeable."

"That's not even a real word."

"If I have a definition for it then it does. Now strip."

"What?"

"I have the authority to make you strip. I want to see your body naked so I can get some ideas. Now off."

Kurama glared at Karasu with all the hate in his mind. He didn't know why he obeyed. His ego would usually not let him, but Shuuichi Minamino stood up and stripped in front of his new boss, who happened to be an enemy of his.

"Oh that's beautiful..." moaned Raven. "I'm getting hard just watching you. And don't hide your dick with your hands."

There was a deep blush on the fox's face as he removed his hands. There was nothing more embarrassing than letting your worst and obsessive enemy see you naked. It made Kurama feel so vulnerable and so powerless.

The crow gracefully stood up from his chair and walked around his prize. Kurama was truly the most beautiful person he had ever seen. There were no words to describe the redhead beauty's body only Adonis. Yes Kurama was Karasu's Adonis. Like Aphrodite, Raven had fallen in love with the young man by just one look at him. '_I'd die for him_.'

"What are you doing?" piped Kurama as Raven touched his back.

"I'm getting some ideas," the photographer replied as he firmly grabbed the boy's buttocks.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you dare-"

"I can touch you where ever I'd like. And it's in the contract. Most people skim through the long paragraphs with the most boring words and sentences. That's the beauty of going to college. You learn so many techniques to lure people into."

"You-"

"Oh quiet you. You'll learn it in college soon enough."

Raven turned Kurama to face him. "You have a nice size when flat."

"What's that to you?"

"It means a lot to me and the people in the porn industry," he answered.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see it in its full size. Most magazines have that anyway."

"Wait so I'll have an erection all the time?"

"If you want I can sedate it for you," he purred. "You're size is very generous when hard too. Probably the biggest natural one I've seen, next to mine."

"You're a bit pretentious," Kurama scoffed.

"Unless you want to see it, I must remind you to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut. You never know what I might do to you. So what do you want me to do with that hard-on? Fellatio? Hand job? Or perhaps you'd like to take care of it yourself?"

Raven left a trail of delicate kisses all over Kurama's shoulders, eliciting a soft moan from the youko's mouth. The crow smiled and curled a lock of Kurama's hair around his index finger. "I know I seem a bit too overpowering; you must forgive me, but I've never seen a person like you. I think I may be falling for you."

"Falling for me?" he said incredulously.

"Or perhaps you're falling for me," replied Karasu, pushing Kurama to the chair in front of his desk.

"What are you doing!"

"Oh shut up and enjoy yourself."

"What the hell are you-OH!"

Right there, at that spot, Raven gave Kurama a _taste_ of some of the _benefits _that he had to offer. And as much as Kurama complained, he didn't want to let go when Karasu pulled his head up. He didn't want to let go when Karasu's phone rang. The phone rang for a good while until Raven forced himself away from Kurama's tight grasp and answered the phone.

"Pronto?" (2)

Kurama panted as he stared as Raven fixed himself while talking to someone in Italian on the phone. He was so close to come but the phone had to ring and stopped Raven from continuing. Whoever was in the phone would have nightmares for days from all the bad vibes Kurama was giving.

Raven still spoke as he opened a drawer from his desk and got a camera out and fixed the lenses. He moved his phone to his shoulder and leaned his head so that it could hold. "Ah-ha si."

Kurama was curious to what Karasu was doing with the camera and looked straight at him. Raven looked into the camera and took a picture of Kurama.

"Ciao."

"What did you do?"

"I took a picture of you. Now if you could open your legs a big wider and touch your balls it would be great."

"What?"

"Fine, fine, I'll use this picture to show the editors and photographers. Get dressed and fill in this information on this paper. And I will check if that is not your address and phone number. If you ever get a change of address or phone number, call me so I can get it changed. I'll call you on Friday and give you your schedule for the photo shoots.

"Oh and that was Donatella Versace on the phone. So I have to get my ass to Italy for one of those fashion shows today. Feel free to call me, because I will call you anyway. And for the bill, I'll pay for that if it's only a call to me. So finish up and tell Mrs. Suzuki to lock the door after you because I have only fourhours to get to France. Thank God for the Concord. I'll see you around Itooshi. Stay beautiful."

And with a blink of an eye, Raven gathered all this things, got Kurama a pen and the information paper, kissed his cheek, and left the door.

Kurama blinked in confusion and stared at Raven's empty chair. 'That guy has too much on his agenda. I guess that's why he talks too fast.'

After he put on his clothes, Kurama started on the information sheet and read one of the questions. "What is your current occupation?"

**College Student.**

"What is your current income?"

**1,199,000 yen. (3)**

'_I bet Karasu and that Versace lady don't have to worry about bills.'_

XXXXXEnd of chapter 3

So what did yal think? I can't believe I'm ending these chapters in such strange ways. And don't get me started on the chapters. O.o;; they're weird, I must admit, but it's catchy.

Remember it's Eiko-san at

(1) 32,700 yen is about 300 dollars. 1,090,000 yen is about 10,000 dollars. Yes Karasu is that rich.

(2) Pronto is how the Italians say when they answer the phone. Like how the Japanese say 'moshi, moshi.'

(3) 1,199,000 yen is about 11,000 dollars. Not much, but that's what college students have to go through.

Now that Kurama accepted Raven's offer, will he show his true colors? What will his friends and family think? And are they gonna get it on someday?

Find out in Chapter 4!

Please review!

**June 17, 2005: Because someone had reported my story, Paraphilia, and got it removed, I have editted this chapter to be extremely sugar coated. I had a little confidence that I could trust my audience to read the somewhat strong material. But because of yesterday's email I am not going to risk losing my fanfic and getting banned. **

**Remember that I have a link in my profile for its uneditted version. If the link does not work, email me and I'll give you the link. Thank you. **


	4. Super Bitch

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. If I did then I'd have the power and means to meet Brandon Boyd.

This fic is rated R for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry. If you don't like this or the coupling, get out and save yourself some time.

AU possibly some OOCness. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back but as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama

Wow thanks for all those reviews. They're all appreciated. However...

Daria1376, I have already given warnings about the yaoi and that this is a Kurama and Karasu fic. You obviously don't like it, so why do you even bother to complain? Go read another fic that suits to your needs or do something else productive. And Karasu is not a Michael Jackson wannabe for these reasons: he is not a pedophile, he does not sing or dance, and he is naturally white.

XXXXXChapter 4: Super Bitch

"_Mr. Cortez I have to say that I don't think I want to be in your regular issue."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_You see my friends see your magazine and well... if they see me then-"_

"_I see... so you're telling me to move you to the homosexual edition rather than the hetero?"_

"_Yeah."_

Kurama sighed as he continued to study for a psychology late at night. Karasu had returned back from France a week after he had signed the contract finally giving Kurama a chance to hide his disposition from his friends and family. The last thing he needed was for his relatives and peers to make a riot over the new job.

_'I can't study anymore. I know that a big weight has been taken off my shoulders, but I can't help but to think that one day my brother, or some friend of mine might see me in the homosexual edition by accident... or by full intention to see it._'

The phone rang and the youko picked it up lazily. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Hello Shuuichi. Or do you prefer me to call you Kurama?"

"Raven?"

"Yeah, but for a minute there I thought you were going to call me Karasu."

"Oh... well why are you calling me? You called me yesterday to give me my schedule."

"I know but you'll need another one because of the issue change."

"Yes thank you for switching me."

"Think nothing of it. I was really wanting you to be in that issue anyway."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Calm down, calm down. Listen kid, I like you. I like you a whole lot. Enough to make me consider you to be my husband-wife, but that doesn't mean I won't make any dirty comments on you. Besides you're going to hear worse later when you work here and they won't be made by me either."

"Uhh okay... so when do you want me to come over?"

"Eh... give or take I want you here by three tomorrow. So you have plenty of time to get here. Good night and don't stress yourself; I don't want your hair turning gray."

"Night."

"Bye."

Click.

xxxxxMorning

"I'm really tired," replied Raven from his cell phone. "No papá... yes I know... work's been killing me." A small laugh escaped his lips. "Okay. Te quiero mucho también.(1) Bye."

_'Glad dad isn't getting so stressed over the concord. But mom is...' Raven sighed and sat in front of his desk. 'If these twits could only get the landing right then there would have been no hassle to get to France. Stupid Concord crash. Oh well when you have the money they'll make you the exception._'

Mrs. Suzuki walked in the office, "Mr. Cortez?"

Raven nodded in recognition.

"Your mother just called in."

"I told papá to take care of it earlier. Fine transfer the call for me please."

"Right away sir."

Raven picked up his phone and was trying to prepare himself for the screaming.

"RAVEN!" Karasu pulled the phone a few inches from his ear. "Raven why did you get into the Concord!"

"Mamá please don't start with this. I thought that papá cleared it all for you."

"Yes he did explain the situation to me, however I am not amused in your excuse! You could have been in a major accident and died!"

"Come on okaasan-"

"Don't sweet talk me using your Japanese Raven! What if you died? What then? You are my only son!"

"Mamá please calm down. Listen I only went on the Concord for the visit to France. When I came back, I went on a normal airplane. Hey how about I pay for your ticket and you can come to Tokyo and visit me? I mean you'll have a few stops to get from Spain to Japan, but I'll handle it. I promise."

"You're only saying that," she responded playfully.

"No I mean it. Dad and Dolores can come too. All you have to tell me is where Dolores is and I'll give her a call."

"Oh your sister is in California now. Her and her husband decided that it was best."

"I wasn't much for California, but I'll give her a call. Are you better now?"

"Yes, just don't do that again."

"I won't. Sayonara mamá."

"Sayonara Raven."

Click.

xxxxxThe Lunch Hour (1PM)

"Raven I honestly think that you're too Americanized."

"You think Megumi? I mean I've obviously been raised in the States for ten years. What did you think I'd acquire?"

"Well you take that thing called 'siestas' all the time."

"Come off it," replied Karasu eating some noodles. "I got the siesta from Spain and my wit from America, so get used to it."

"I already have but I don't like that twisted dark humor of yours."

"I am gothic."

"It must the Catholic side of you doing that."

"Don't say anything if you don't know about my religion you atheist slut. Atheist have no right to make comments on religions.Only people of faith do."

"Raven don't get mad at me..." Megumi pouted as she walked behind Karasu's chair and hugged him. "You know I don't mean any harm. I'm just upset that you didn't give me the role of Belle to me."

Megumi was one of Raven's top porn stars and models. She was ruthless in the fact that she was did something to get her way. One would call her a kiss ass or just a whore because she manipulated people by having sex with them. Raven was the only one that didn't allow her to persuade him, which always upset Megumi.

Her porn star name was Megami, which meant goddess, and most people saw that she was fit for the name. She was tall and very slim. She had beautiful honey eyes and long blue, yes blue, hair. Everyone knew it was just hair dye, but no other color seemed fitting for her than blue.

Raven returned the hug with a light lean of his head towards her touch. "You're already starring as Alice for my Alice in Wonderland movie. You playing as Belle wouldn't seem suiting."

Megumi sat on Karasu's lap. "Not seem suiting? Why Raven-koi?"

"Only because you have a very busy schedule and I prefer to give it to Sadako."

"Raven!"

"Don't 'Raven' me Megumi," he spat, imitating a woman's voice when he said Raven. "I already gave you your role and if you don't like it, then get the fuck out of my office. And if you refuse, well you won't ever have to come back again. Do you want to risk it Megumi? I've done it before."

"No I don't. I'm just feeling... lonely."

Raven pressed a couple of buttons on his phone. "Mrs. Suzuki, don't let anyone disturb me until I call back."

"Yes Mr. Cortez," she replied.

xxxxx2:30 PM

"Oh God you never seem to lose it. You're just so big and hard and so long."

Karasu threw away his condom in the wastebasket next to his desk and pulled up his pants. "You say that to all the guys you screw."

"No, you're the biggest I've seen. Why don't you become a porn star?" she asked pulling up her thong and fixing her skirt.

"I have no interest in it. I enjoy photography and filming very much thank you. And I intend to keep it that way."

"You're no fun."

"Neither are you," hinting at their recent intercourse.

"Cocky bastard."

"Kiss ass whore."

The speakerphone came on."Mr. Cortez?"

"Yes Mrs. Suzuki?" he replied through the speakerphone.

"Shuuichi Minamino is here. Should I make him wait or-"

"No, no send him in right now."

"Very well sir."

Click.

"Shuuichi Minamino? Isn't that the new guy you're hiring?" asked Megumi.

"Your point being?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know. But really is he that hot? Or did you take pity on him?"

"No Megumi, because unlike you, Shuuichi is very intelligent, has more respect towards people, and has much greater potential."

"Well I'm going to stay here and see what's the big whoop about this guy."

"Go ahead, I'm just giving him his schedule."

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

Kurama slowly stepped into Karasu's office and approached his front desk. "Do you have my schedule?"

"Of course _querido_."

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine I'll call you Itooshi instead. Happy?"

"Not exactly."

"Sit down and relax."

Kurama took a seat next to Megumi. "Hello and you are?"

"Megumi Tatsuya. I'm one of Raven's best models."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm-"

"Shuuichi Minamino, I already know," she replied in disgust.

"There's not need to be rude to him," said Raven..

"He's a newbie Raven."

"Does that matter to me?"

"Well-"

"Well nothing. If you're not going to say anything nice then don't say anything at all."His turned from bitter to happywhen he faced Kurama. "Now Shuuichi I have revised your schedule and I need you to read it and see if you approve of it. I did the best I could not to interfere with your classes."

"This seems reasonable," reading the agenda. "Yes it's fine."

"Good, just sign your name right here," making and X and a line on the schedule, "and give me the yellow copy and we're done."

"Here," signed Kurama and tore the yellow copy. "I hope there will be no more surprises will there?"

"Only if you ask me to, Itooshi."

"Stop that."

"Shut up."

The fox glared at Karasu and didn't seem to pay attention to Megumi's seemingly interested face. "Well I have to go. I have a movie to shoot to do. Bye Shuuichi, bye Raven," Megumi replied kissing Raven's lips and walked out of the office, noting the slight jealously in Kurama's eyes.

"She seems...charming."

"Oh you should see her during her monthly; you'd adore her."

There was an eerie silence between them, but this time they were staring right at each other's eyes. Blue eyes reflected onto Kurama's emerald eyes and vise versa. Soon the eerie silence became an awkward silence, which didn't appear to have any way of breaking it.

The crow spoke, "There isn't anything between us, in case you were wondering."

"I don't care what you do with your employees."

"You don't?" he asked, almost relieved.

"Not at all."

"Then," Raven replied standing up, "you don't mind me doing this to you?" He grabbed Kurama by his shoulders and pulled him into a very deep kiss.

The youko tried to pull away but was held on tightly by Karasu, who had already gotten on his desk for a better reach. The kiss was wild and fiery, but gentle and soothing at the same time. Kurama soon succumbed to the kiss and allowed Ravento explore his mouth with his cool velvety tongue.

'_No I can't let him do this to me! Get off!'_

Kurama pulled himself out of Raven's grasp and panted for air. "Don't...you ever...do that...again."

"You know...you liked it," retaliated Karasu.

Finally regaining his breath, "You leave me alone." He snatched his itinerary and stormed out the door.

'_The nerve of that man! How dare he touch me like that without my permission. Oh he's Karasu alright. There is no doubt about it.'_

"Hey newcomer," Megumi called out after he had closed the doors.

"What do you want?"

"I saw what you and Raven were doing."

"I could care less what you think. And if you really must know, I have no interest in Raven whatsoever."

"Good and keep it that way. No one gets close to Raven but me. So don't be getting in my way to be the future Mrs. Megumi Cortez."

"Congratulations. Now if you may please get out of the way, I'll be on my way back to my home."

Kurama walked out of the building, convincing himself that he didn't care much about Megumi and Raven's kiss.

_'That stupid bitch won't even get what she wants. Karasu has it bad for me and wouldn't think twice before looking at her. Wait what the hell am I thinking?'_

XXXXXEnd of Chapter 4

Huzzah I have finished chapter 4!

(1) Te quiero mucho también meansI love you too.

Here are some things you might be wondering. Karasu speaks in a mixture of Spanish, English and Japanese when speaking with his family. With his father he tends to go off to the Spanish. With his mother, he speaks more Japanese. And with his sister, who will appear in future chapters, speaks more English. When speaking to everyone else, he speaks Japanese, unless he talks to a foreigner.

And to answer you this question: No Megumi is not a Mary Sue, she is an antagonist. She does not represent me. I'd like to screw Karasu, don't get me wrong on that, however I prefer to see him getting it on with Kurama.

How will Kurama's first photo shoot be? No how will the readers of Erotic magazine react when they see him for the first time?

Find out in chapter 5!

A lot of you guys are giving me great ideas how Kurama should model. Thanks I'll use them for my evil purposes and for your sheer entertainment.

Please R&R! It's that little button on the bottom left of the screen.


	5. Starshots, Starbucks, and Stardom

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. If I did then college tuition would not be a problem. I do NOT own Starbucks. If I did, then I'd have no need to write fanfiction.

This fic is rated R for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry. If you don't like this or the coupling, get out and save yourself some time.

AU possibly some OOCness. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back but as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama.

You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the reviews. And this chapter will be dedicated for all those who are suffering from the hurricanes.

And yes Karasu/Raven will get it on with Kurama, but with Kurama being all twitchy and stuff; it will require a few events to break him into Karasu's charm. And hey when you're poor and have too much pride to ask for help, you'll do anything.

And anything underlined in Karasu's dialogue means that he's speaking in another language to someone else.

Without further ado, here's chapter 5.

XXXXXChapter 5: Starshots, Starbucks, and Stardom

"Look here bitch," replied Raven. "I don't give a rat's ass about convenience, you're going to get on that plane before I _fucking_ get my _bloody_ bodyguards to carry your _ass_ up there."

"You're kidding right?" answered Kurama at the airport.

"Hell no. I paid for this damn private plane and you are going to get on it before I go and force you. Would you like that sort of embarrassment? Or would you prefer to be a man and get on the damn plane?"

"You never told me where we're going."

"We're going to Maui, Hawaii for a photo shoot. For the time being Erotic magazine is going to have a beach edition."

"My first photo shoot is going to be in Hawaii?"

"Your point being?"

"…"

"Irrelevant."

"I have school Karasu."

"No you don't. Your schedule states that you don't need to be in school forthree days. So head on up the plane, Itooshi."

"Don't call me that."

"You call me Karasu so I call you Itooshi. It's only fair. Now get in the plane."

xxxxxAirplane

"Ah Mr. Cortez it's good to see you again," replied the flight attendant.

"Likewise Ai-chan."

The flight attendant blushed and directed Karasu to his seat. "You have someone else sitting with you correct?"

"Yes. See that red head over there with my other pornies?"

"Yes."

"He's going to be sitting with me."

"Right away Mr. Cortez." Ai quickly led Kurama right next to Raven.. "Here he is sir."

"Thank you dear."

Kurama sat on Karasu's right. "And why did you make me sit here?"

"I want to be close to you, that's all. You can talk to my other models but I'd prefer if you were right here where it's safe."

"Safe? I hardly call sitting next to you safe."

"Oh shut up before I blow you again," replied Karasu while retying his long hair in a ponytail. "Besides I wanted to talk to you about what you're going to be doing. All the other models on this plane have been in photo shoots longer than you have. You're just a newbie."

Kurama didn't answer. He was still a bit shocked how straight forward and unwavering Raven was towards him. Actually that's how Raven had always been, but it seemed more different because the demon Raven never mentioned fellatio or any sexual methods of pleasure. Sure he touched him and played with his hair, but the old Karasu was never so…sex crazy.

Raven took out a mirror from his bag and started to put on some simple silver hoop earrings on his ears. It looked like he was about to put one on his tongue, but Kurama guessed that Karasu did that to scare him.

"What other places do you have pierced?"

"Ear lobes, bellybutton, uhh… I used to have one on my nose and I once had a King Albert but got it removed two years ago."

"Um-bree-go?"

"_Umbligo_. At your rate you're going to fail your fucking English class for not pronouncing the L correctly. And it means bellybutton in Spanish."

"Well you don't have to be so rude about my pronunciation."

"Americans are mean assholes. Better get it right if you want to fit in."

"I'm not going to live in America, and what's a Keengu Arbert?"

"A Kin**g** A**l**bert is a piercing in your penis."

"What?"

"That's not the best part. The King Albert is where the ring goes through your urethra and the ball rests at the tip." (1)

Kurama grew a few shades whiter.

"The Prince Albert is the ring going through the head." (2)

Kurama unconsciously touched his crotch as if he was in pain. "W-Why did you **do that**?"

"I dunno. It seemed cool at the time. Well it still is cool. You don't need a girl or guy to make you happy after you get a piercing like that."

"And how old _were_ you?"

"Um…seventeen and I did it back in the states. Over there you have to be eighteen or older to do anything without your parents' consent. I just happened to be a good friend of the guy who owned the tattoo and piercing parlor."

"My perception for you as a person has changed."

"Yeah and I got a tattoo too, but I got that when I was twenty-one. There was too much to risk and my parents would have tossed me out of the house. Them being strict Catholics and all."

"Is your mother Catholic?"

"No, she became Catholic as she dated my dad. My dad's side wouldn't have let him marry her if she hadn't been of the same religion. But funny my mom is more devoted than my dad is."

"I see."

"Go to hell."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I thought you were going to degrade my religion."

"No, never."

"What are you anyway?" the photographer asked causally.

"Me? Well I'm not anything."

"Not even Shinto?"

"Not really. But I do believe in a higher being. So I guess that makes me agnostic."

"Here's for future reference: you can talk about politics all you want with me, but as far as religion goes… you have no right to talk about it at all. You atheists have no right at all to discuss religion."

"I didn't say anything."

"Keep it that way."

"Are you bipolar or something?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that when I moved to Japan I got a lot of bullshit with a lot of atheists. So yeah… I have a thing against people like that."

"I respect what you are."

Raven smiled at Kurama, eliciting a small blush from the red head. "Thanks. Here," he said as he took off a necklace with a small marquisate cross, "I want you to have this. My godmother gave it to me on my first communion." Karasu clipped the necklace on Kurama.

"You didn't have to do that!" piped Kurama in embarrassment. "I mean this must have been very valuable to you and your godmother gave it to you and all and I just can't accept it."

Raven merely closed his eyes, smiled then opened his beautiful blue eyes; "It is a insult in my Japanese culture not to accept a gift."

xxxxxMaui, Hawaii

It had been a few hours since they had landed in Maui. The models were taken to a five-star hotel behind the beach, where they each received their own suite with king size beds and a private pass for the pool and hot tub. Kurama was very surprised that Karasu had not suddenly come up with the excuse that "Oops, looks like there is only one room left. Guess we'll have to share…" or anything that caused them two to be in the same room, in the same **twin** size bed, and using the same blanket. But Raven had sort of abandoned him when he was shown to his room at the hotel. It was like he had other concerns than to sexually harass the fox demon or tell him of his peculiar life story.

Kurama had finished putting his clothes away when a soft knock on the door was heard.

"It's open," he replied.

Raven stepped into the lavish and expensive room, fumbling with his camera in his hands, trying to assemble it, while walking towards Kurama.

"Tomorrow we start the photo shoot. Eat a good dinner and get some rest so you can adjust to the time difference."

"Very well. Raven?"

"Yes?" finally looking at Kurama in his eyes.

"Nothing."

Raven only did a half smile. "I see. Well you can come and eat with me if you like. I know this place a little well. And never hesitate to ask me anything okay?"

"Okay."

xxxxxFlashback

_Knock, knock._

"_Coming!" yelled Kurama. _

_Knock, knock._

"_I said I'm coming!" he replied finally opening the door._

"_Hello Itooshi."_

_Kurama almost wanted to choke Raven for coming to his out unexpectedly, but he couldn't, seeing that he had two big bodyguards behind him._

"_Akira you go into his room and take any clothes he may need. Nobuo, you take anything that he may need from the bathroom." Raven had given each of them a suitcase, Akira getting the bigger one, and Nobuo receiving the smaller one. "Meet me at the limo."_

"_Yes sir," they answered._

"_Karasu what the hell are you doing?" fumed the red head._

"_Hey I can do whatever I like. And besides you should have met me an hour ago at my building."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_In your schedule, it says that today you have to be in a photo shoot. And are you at my office? No."_

"_What? Today? I'm supposed to be there tomorrow."_

"_I'm trying to make some time with the space that I rented in Maui. Now come on."_

"_I'm not going anywhere without you telling me."_

_Karasu sighed in frustration, and squeezed the bridge between his eyes. "You ask too many questions." Suddenly Raven lifted Kurama off his feet and carried him over his shoulder, like one of those dramatic hero-swoon scenes._

"_What are you doing!" yelled Kurama, trying to kick and hit the crow anywhere to see if it would put him down. "This is really a gross exercise of your authority over me. I advise you to put me down right this instant."_

"_How about…no?"_

"_We have the stuff Mr. Cortez," replied Nobuo coming from the bathroom, followed by Akira from the bedroom. _

"_Good job. Let's get going before my **suitcase** over here gets too jumpy." _

_And with that, Raven had "swept Kurama off his feet" to his black limo. Kurama had complained very little along the way, with Raven's bodyguards being on the other area of the limo and that there was not much to say at all. The limousine had finally stopped to its destination: the airport._

xxxxxEnd of Flashback

'_That was too embarrassing_," thought Kurama turning a bit red at the thought. '_I hope Raven doesn't pull off a stunt like that again. Next time, I'll be prepared if he tries it again. Ugh I could have sworn that he smacked my butt on the way down to the limousine_. _It's so typical of him. I think I'm starting to miss the old Karasu again…just a little though_.'

xxxxxNext morning, hotel

The night before, Kurama had eaten a simple dinner, being that be was not that hungry. That morning his stomach growled loudly in hunger and possessed him to go to the hotel lobby in his pajamas.

"I see you're not a morning person, are you Itooshi?" said Raven, sitting on one of the tables in the breakfast area, sipping some hot coffee and spreading cream cheese and strawberry jelly onto his toasted blueberry bagel.

Kurama glared at Karasu, which wasn't so menacing since he had that grouchy-sleepy baby look on his face. "Go to hell."

"Whoa, looks like the mornings trigger disgruntled attitudes that leads to rudeness," he bit his bagel and wiped his mouth from any jelly or cream cheese that could have been around his face. "Want a bite?"

"No thanks," groaned Kurama, walking closer to the coffee.

Raven grabbed Kurama by the arm and sat him on his lap. "There you go. Nice and comfy?"

Kurama looked like he was about to sleep, but the tilting of his head had jerked him back to alertness. "Come on, Raven this isn't funny. Let me get my coffee okay?"

"What you need is a shower," replied Raven, pulling down Kurama to his lap as he tried to escape. "And better coffee. This coffee is too mediocre. After the shoot I'll treat you to some REAL coffee, okay?"

"I guess…" not exactly knowing what _café_ meant. "Can I go now?"

"No, I won't let you go until you've had a bite of my bagel."

Kurama rolled his sleepy eyes and reached to seize the bagel, but Raven had pulled back. "Na ah ah. I'll let you go if you bite it while I hold it."

"Ugh do I have to?"

"Do you want that shower?"

"Fine…" the red head sighed exasperatedly and bit the bagel while Karasu held on to it. Kurama could see the satisfied look on the crow's face as he chewed on the bagel. He really wanted to just punch the pornographer right in his face and hope he'd die from a brain hemorrhage.

His taste buds elicited a sensuous pleasure that woke him up a little more. He no longer cared that Karasu was taking pleasure with the spectacle and that he was tapping his legs up and down, so that he could feel Kurama vibrate under him. The taste of the American breakfast item had really caught his attention, so he took another bite, and another and another, until he snatched it away from Karasu's grasp and took it upstairs to his room, enjoying every bit of the taste.

"Hey you stole my bagel!"

xxxxx1:30 pm, Maui Beach

"Okay girls I want you crawl around the beach like no one is there and it's only you two alone. Excellent. That's excellent, ladies. Now kept going."

The whole crew had been taking photos for three hours at the beach. Raven was obviously the main photographer that commanded the models to do their poses. And he was really good at it too.

"Yes, now Rei I want you to lick up Karin's breasts… yeah that's it girls."

Snap, snap, chiku, chiku, chiku.

All the models were irresistible. It was no wonder why Erotic magazine was the best in Japan and one of the most prestige in the world. Playboy was nothing compared to Erotic. The girls were all made of plastic and were blonde. There were no distinct features in any of the women that made them look 'wow.' Blonde, skinny, and plastic, that was all that Hugh Hefner could offer to the world, but Raven Cortez offered a variety of people.

Asian, European, Latin American, African, North American, he had them all, excluding Indian and Arab for their strict rules. There were only but a few that was actually made of plastic or had any sort of surgery. The breasts were never larger than a D, unless they were natural. Erotic magazine was about what people really liked in a human. It was not about bringing the "ideal woman or man" since the ideal man/woman was different for everyone. Raven had brought people with natural luster and used his talents to make them shine brighter than any erotica model.

Essentially, Erotic was all about beauty being in the eye of the beholder, and fetishes: strange, sick, dirty, lusty, steamy fetishes.

"Shuuichi Minamino you're up next," yelled an assistant.

Kurama walked to the area where the assistant hand pointed out to him. The youkai was definitely nervous and indignant about the whole situation.

'_And how did I get myself into this again?_'

"Okay Itooshi," replied Karasu fumbling with his camera and hanging it around his neck. "I know this is your very first shoot, but I know that you can do this. There was a reason why I chose you and I want you to do the best that you do. Don't worry, it'll be over soon enough."

"That's easier said than done," answered Kurama, wearing a robe to cover him.

Raven wore loose black slacks accompanied with a black silk oxford shirt that was unbuttoned all the way to the bottom, exposing his perfectly chiseled six-pack and the bellybutton ring he spoke of. He wore no shoes whatsoever, and his long black hair was in a messy ponytail. Although Kurama really did not want to admit, in the back of his mind he was lusting after the crow demon.

"It won't take long! I promise it won't! Look if you can do this without any complaints, I myself will give you the release you'll beg for."

"Release? Wait what are-Ohhh…"

"Like that?" Raven's hand had "wandered" its way into Kurama's robe and "accidentally" began to stroke his member.

"Mr. Cortez don't do this, please," whimpered Kurama against Karasu's chest. "You're –ahh- you're embarrassing me."

"All the guys have to be teased before we take the pictures. And I know that you like this. Just hang tight and I'll put you out of your misery. Then we can go to Starbucks and get some REAL coffee. Thank God Hawaii is part of the USA."

Kurama leaned more to Raven's delicate touches, "This isn't the time to be thinking of these things."

"You're right," the crow replied letting go of Kurama's sex. "Take off the robe and go right over there."

The fox's face turned a few shades redder and very slowly, removed his robe. Karasu looked at his watch and quickly grabbed the robe and pulled it away from Kurama.

"Raven!"

"Hey I'm on a tight schedule here, now start posing before I put us in a porno and label it as 'hetero' so the guys can see it." Kurama glared at Karasu; Karasu glared back. "I'm dead serious. You're the last person to take pictures of and I only have thirty minutes left to the beach. Now hurry the hell up."

Still blushing in embarrassment, Kurama went to his designated spot and waited for Karasu to tell him what to do. The youkai had crossed his arms in desperation and tapped his foot against the soft, silky sand. '_What's taking him so long?_'

When he did look at Raven, he could have sworn to any high being that he wanted to kill him in that instant. Karasu was on his cell phone rambling on and on about _café_ and Starbucks. His face seemed disgruntled and tired, yet he still continued on to speak, almost yelling at the person at the other side of the phone. Looking closely at Karasu, Kurama noticed dark circles around his eyes with traces of puffiness in them. '_He looks like he didn't get any sleep… but why do I still think he cried as well? His eyes are not red, but appear to be on the brink of tears. What could have happened to him that I did not know?'_

Karasu finished his call after almost cursing out the caller and placing an order of coffee. He carefully placed his flip-phone in his pants and got focused on his work. He looked at Kurama intently, as if he was searching for a specific pose that would arouse people. But to him, honestly though, any pose that Kurama would be aroused him even with the thought. Yet he was serious about what he was doing. Most people think that it is easy to be a photographer, especially on that deals with pornography, but that is never the case. A true artist puts a lot of thought and soul into their photographs. Karasu did not seem to be 'undressing' the fox, or imagining some super kinky-erotic fantasy. He had a very stern face and moved around in such a manner (bending down, stretching from one limb to the other, etc) that it was impossible to think that he was only playing around.

"Okay…" replied Raven after his deep contemplation. He licked his lips, only to wet them and taste the saltiness of the ocean's mist that sprayed whenever the tides came close. "I want you to lay down on this veil, but on your back. And let your head point toward me."

Kurama obeyed.

"Roll around the veil, but sort of take it with you and don't cover your groin." He stopped and looked at the pose. "Okay now roll just to lie on your side. Excellent, now give me a curious, "Did I do that?" look."

It was difficult to make an innocent look like that. But Kurama had to try. The youkai tried to imagine being with someone attractive to get that impression, but every time he tried, the person of his imagination would form into Karasu. Kurama smacked himself mentally. '_Okay so that doesn't work… what will?_'

Like as if he read Kurama's mind, Raven replied, "Imagine you're all alone and you're doing something naughty. I'm quite sure that at one point in your life you did something like that in your room."

Kurama blushed and sort of gave a confused look.

Chiku.

"Beautiful," said Karasu. "Now do something like that but give me a more horny look."

Shuuichi's eyes widened. "Come on don't give me that look. Everyone's gotten horny at least once before. And you're no exception either."

"I don't think I can do this Mr. Cortez," he replied sitting up, not noticing that he spread his legs.

Chiku.

"Whoa did you just take a picture of me?" suddenly closing his legs.

"Of course I did, and let me tell you right now that that was just lovely. How about we do this? Pretend that no one was here and that you're all alone and you want to give yourself some release."

Kurama blushed again and closed his eyes. '_This shouldn't be too hard. I guess maybe I could just step down a little from my usual state of properness and just try to do what I do when I'm alone._' Despite most of Kurama's friends accuse him of being asexual, the redhead was anything but it. Yes it was true that Kurama was very proper and very much a gentlemen, but there was a little perverseness in him. Two very large factors had caused him to think dirty thoughts at night and touch himself whenever no one was a home: his demon and side.

As Youko Kurama, the ultimate thief and beautiful sex fiend, Kurama always had heated nights where he couldn't help but to touch himself repeatedly until he gained full satisfaction. As Shuuichi Minamino, he had all the male sex hormones going through his system and he had entered his "wonder years" as a human, sort of forcing him to get these perverted thoughts into his head. But in the end, Kurama didn't mind it at all. Under his whole appropriate and prickish behavior, there was a real real horny fox that was always aching to have some release. In reality of this whole revelation, all this was the real reason why he wanted to live in his own apartment in college: to be carefree and have freedom to masturbate as much as he wants.

Because Kurama had been thinking of his whole nymphophilic experiences, he did not become aware that he had been touching himself thoroughly and making many faces at the camera. Hell, he didn't know that people were around him! To him, he thought he was only jerking off in one spot, when in fact he was a mover: he rolled, moved, bucked his hips, and not only touched his sex, but his abs, thighs, chest, neck… oh the whole thing had not only made Karasu rock hard, but turned on some of the men and women, both straight and gay.

When Kurama reached his climax, he realized what he had done and that everyone, especially Karasu had been taking pictures of him. More cameras snapped, being that his seed was spilled on his stomach and would make a wonderful collection to "Body Fluid Fetish" section of one of the magazine editions. "Oh God what did I just do?"

Yes the boy was very mortified at his actions. Yes he wanted to crawl under a rock and just die. Yes he felt that the world was coming to an end. And yes, in the back of his mind he had thought of Raven during his whole "thinking" process.

"Well you just gave me a lot to see and work with Itooshi," answered Karasu. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful. I am 100 percent convinced that you are model material." He turned to look at his staff, "Okay guys that's a wrap! Let's all go get some rest." He turned back to see Kurama and handed him his robe. "Here put it on and get dressed. I suggest that you bath too, unless… you'd like me to-"

"Not a chance," replied Kurama snatching his robe and putting it on.

"Fine, fine, I'll come after you later. See you then."

xxxxx45 minutes later

"Are you done?"

"Yes, why?"

"So we can go to Starbucks. I've been dying for some good coffee, now come on."

"You didn't say _café_ again."

"I'm more aware now. When I'm not aware when I talk, I start mixing foreign words together." Karasu walked Kurama to the closest Starbucks, which was only four blocks away from the hotel, and still spoke.

"I remember a few years ago when I was talking to some important people from Korea about my business. I was talking to them in perfect Korean, but then I noticed that at one point of my presentation, they were all confused. At first I thought that perhaps I said too many words, but then I knew it couldn't have been true because they were big business men. The one of them told me, 'Um Mr. Cortez, what language are you speaking in?' I said, 'In Korean. Did I accidentally speak in Japanese?' The guy replied, 'No, we all know our Japanese, but you were speaking to us in Italian sir.' I never felt so embarrassed, but the guys understood and we laughed about it. So to avoid those kinds of mistakes, I try to be aware when I speak."

"I see. When are you not aware?"

"Usually with my family, real close friends and you. I don't have any idea why I forget to speak Japanese with you, but I do. I hope you can forgive me when I do it."

"It's fine. You are polylingual. I can imagine that it does get kind of difficult to stick to one language sometimes."

"Yeah it does…"

They entered the coffee shop and Karasu looked like he was experiencing heaven. The dominant smell of fresh coffee and coffee beans had made Kurama a little tipsy, but soon enough, he learned to like the smell. It was a very pleasant scent that reminded the fox of his mother. His mother loved making coffee in the mornings and loved to experiment with different kinds of coffee beans every week. So every week Kurama would wake up to a new smell and drink a bit of the coffee his mother made. The Starbucks had sort of reminded him of home.

"Want a coffee?"

"No thank you."

"Fine, just sit over there and wait for me okay?"

"Okay."

Kurama waited for about five minutes, when Raven had returned with two Venti and one tall cup of coffee and three large boxes of milk chocolate covered cherries, dark chocolate covered raspberries and dark chocolate covered espresso beans. (3) "Here," replied Karasu, giving him the tall, which was the smallest size available.

"Oh I didn't want one."

"Too bad because I got it for you. It's just a mocha latte. And I got you these chocolates." Karasu gave him the three large boxes of chocolates. "Enjoy them while they last."

Kurama was speechless for a while as he looked at the chocolates, then at his coffee. "Karasu you really didn't need to give me all three of them."

"I wanted to, and I had the money. I couldn't have just let you watch me drink coffee and you have nothing. So like the coffee?" he asked drinking a bit from his Venti cup.

Kurama took a sip, "It's very good."

Karasu smiled. "Glad you liked it. See why I made such a big deal coming here?"

"Well not such a big deal to yell at someone on the phone."

"I didn't drink enough coffee in the morning. It was just so shitty that I couldn't drink another cup." A smile elicited from Kurama's face. "What are you smiling about?"

"You did it again."

"What tongue did I speak this time?'

"Engrish and Espanyoru."

"Eng**l**ish and Espa**ñ**o**l**. You're taking an English language class right?"

"Yes."

"I'll tutor you in regards to pronunciation."

xxxxx12:45 AM, Hotel

"I didn't know that Hawaiian food was that good," replied Kurama.

"Yeah neither did I. I kind of forgot how it tasted like. Glad you enjoyed dinner."

"Thanks," yawning a little. "So when do we go back to Japan?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. I already miss home."

Karasu smiled, "I can imagine. Is this your room?"

"Yeah," he answered, opening the door with the new fangled key cards. He half expected for Raven to ask if he could come in. But it never came. This disappointed him a little, but he shouldn't really expect anything like that from this new Karasu.

"Good night."

"Good night, Raven."

Before Kurama could enter his room, Karasu pulled him back to the hall and kissed him in the lips. At first Kurama tried to pull Raven away from him, but damn, he had to admit that Karasu was one hell of a kisser. Raven nibbled Kurama's bottom lips, asking for permission to enter his mouth, and was granted. The cool feeling of Karasu's velvet tongue had made the hairs of the youkai's neck stand up in excitement. Karasu was more than happy with tasting the hint of pineapple that Kurama ate earlier and the young man's own flavor in his mouth.

The two pulled away to get some fresh air and continued to kiss. Karasu hands slipped from Kurama's back to his ass, squeezing it a little hard to feel its firmness, and lifted him against the wall, which caused Kurama to automatically wrap his legs around Karasu.

Karasu's heated kisses traveled down to Kurama's neck and kissed it with a lot of hunger, not getting enough of the taste of the fox's skin. Their hips started to buck together, making their hard ons even harder, educing soft moans from one another.

But when Kurama felt Karasu's erection against him, that when he had to call it quits. "No that's enough," said Kurama putting his legs back down and pushing the obviously horny goth, away from him.

"What did I do?" asked a confused Karasu.

"I don't even know you and you're trying to get me to make out with you and then turn it into sex."

"Well we did make out."

"Just shut up. I'm going to bed," and Kurama slammed the door in Karasu's face.

Karasu's blue eyes reflected a lot of rage and sorrow, but he was not going to take it out on Kurama. '_No. I can't let that happen again. I'm not a murderer._' Stepping away and walking to his room, Karasu looked at his painfully huge erection. '_This is your entire fault. If you were just something normal or small sized, he wouldn't have made a big deal of it. Me and my monster sized dick…Oh God what's next?_'

What neither saw, was that a pair of eyes had seen the whole thing. And the eyes had belonged to a fellow Erotic model.

xxxxxTokyo, Japan

Within a week the beach edition of Erotic magazine had arrived. Kurama has become a very popular model, and Karasu, keeping to his word, only put him in the homosexual editions, which young pervy girls loved to look at.

XXXXXEnd of chapter 5

GAHHH! I'm done!

(1) Yes OUCH and I am a girl too. I still wonder how the guys can urinate.

(2) I'm 100 sure that's how it's done

(3) You Starbucks fans know what I'm talking about. That stuff is GOOD.

Oooh things are getting more heated up in paradise. Not only have they made out, but someone had caught them! What will happen when Megumi finds out?

Find out next time in Chapter 6!


	6. Agent 0069, Pun Intended

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. If I did then hell I wouldn't be spending time writing fanfiction.

This fic is rated R for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry. If you don't like this or the coupling, get out and save yourself some time.

AU possibly some OOCness. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back but as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama.

Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. This chapter is for all those people who always wanted to know how it's like to be a spy.

XXXXXChapter 6: Agent 0069, Pun Intended

Karin was one of Karasu's top models for lesbian action. She was smart and had graduated from college with a doctorate in psychology. It seemed somewhat strange that a woman, who made so much money out of porn, would continue her education. But the answer was easy. When she became too old or that porn became too boring for her, she would go into the real world as a doctor and earn as much money as she was making right now.

Her real birth given name was Claudia Marie Beauvais. She was only twenty-eight, but she looked as young as twenty-one. Karin was a French girl that moved to Japan at the age of twelve because of her father's transfer of work. She struggled for many years to be accustomed to the very cold and distant traditions of Japan as well as the confusing script and language. By the age of fifteen, she had aced Japanese the language, but until she was eighteen she learned to read and write without any problems. To avoid so many difficulties with the language barrier, Karin's parents had sent her to a special school where children with the same situation would go and learn. It was not a "special ed" school for the retarded; the only difference it was to the other regular Japanese schools was that the script was in romanji and not in the kanji, katakana, or hiragana. (However they had many classes to teach how to read and write them.)

By nineteen she had legally changed her name to Karin Watanabe and it became her porn star name when Karasu had found her at the age of twenty at an Italian restaurant. Karasu, at time, was barely starting to recruit people for his soon-to-be business. He was very close to graduating from college, but wanted to finish as soon as he could so that he could start off his dream. At first Karin was very hesitant to work for a man who had nothing but a future degree in business, photography and Korean, but he had spoken to her in the very little French that he knew. That had broken the ice and she instantly warmed up to him.

"Your French is… it has a heavy Spanish accent to it."

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm from Spain?"

"If you remove the shades I would." Raven removed his shades and revealed his clear blue eyes. "Ah but you're not Japanese! You're definitely European."

"But that is where you are wrong, my dear. My mother is Japanese, I just happened to have inherited most of my father's looks."

Karin smiled, "Do you agree that this country is too cold?"

"Yes, both in its winters and the fact that these people don't appreciate closeness."

"Why are you starting this business?"

"Because I love taking pictures. And isn't it an art? Besides how can I let you hide from the world? You're gorgeous!"

Indeed she was. She had long curly hair with red ribbons that made her look so young and innocent. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin was slightly tan, giving her a very exotic look. Yes Raven wanted her. He had to have someone that was not Asian. It would destroy the purpose of starting Erotic if all he had was just Japanese, Japanese, and Japanese. That would make his business just like Hugh Hefner's Playboy with nothing but fake plastic blondes. Besides the Japanese had to open their minds to western women. It wouldn't hurt at all to see something different for a change.

"I'm Claudia Marie Beauvais, well I was last year. My name is Karin Watanabe."

"Are you married?"

"No, just wanted a change."

"So do I. My name's Raven Emilio Satoshi Cortez and welcome to my future horny family."

And that's how Karin and Raven had hit it off. Perhaps it was the fact that Karasu did not look Japanese or the fact that he had spoken French to her or that he didn't like the coldness of the people of Japan or that he was Catholic like herself, but Karin had taken a big liking to Raven, so big, in fact, that she had agreed to become a porn star.

Karin walked down the hall to get to her dressing room. She cared about Raven very much, almost like a brother or cousin, but he had started to worry her a little. It was that read head that he carried around recently. Maybe if he was not so touchy with the boy she would have let it go, but she couldn't do it because he was very touchy-feely with the new model, Shuuichi Minamino. Karin wasn't jealous or anything like that, only very suspicious of the boy.

Was it because Megumi had told her her feelings about Raven? She didn't know. But she had to stop thinking of the boy and worry about the movie she was going to make.

She turned to another all, away from her room and went to the vending machines. Karin searched her purse for some coins but was a few yen short.

"Here."

"Oh thank you." She looked up. It was Shuuichi Minamino.

"You're welcome."

Karin nodded and bought bottled water, smiled at Kurama, then left.

'_Yes I remember that boy now. How he and Raven were making out, almost about to do it in the hotel's hallway. I've never seen Raven so hard before either. He probably really likes that kid. But what am I saying? He's just some annoying little play toy that Raven will toss away after he's gotten what he wanted from him. It won't be too long before he fucks Red senseless and leaves him._'

Karin entered her room and sat on her chair. The makeup artist was going to come in an hour to get her ready for the movie, so she turned on the TV and began to flip through the stations to see if there had been anything interesting on. When she found a channel she increased the volume and started to get dressed for the short film.

Simple white panties and a white corset with matching garters and stockings. It looks like she was going to play the innocent one in this film. Or judging how kinky Raven was, she was the one to be in charge and dominate the other partner. After changing, she sat down again to watch the television, but it soon bored her, so she started to paint her nails white.

While she painted them, she kept thinking about Raven and Kurama, now nicknamed Red by her. It was true that she had sex with Raven several times, but in the long run they both admitted that they felt very dirty, like having sex with their own sibling. They were very fortunate to be very conscious about contraceptives and did use as much protection that they could muster. Later that first year with Erotic, she found out that she was bisexual but preferred women more than men. Raven didn't mind. In fact he loved the idea that she was a candidate for lesbian photo shoots and movies.

Once they had gone to a rave. It was wild and the whole place reeked of alcohol and marijuana. But by that time Karin had already tried weed back in her younger years in high school, so the smell didn't bother her so much. At the rave they found a couple of people that Raven knew. After a few hours of dancing and singing, they went to a local hotel and had an orgy, but it wasn't an everyone-on-everyone orgy. Karin had sex with the girls while Raven taped it with a camera he carried in his car and touched himself while they went off. Karin took Raven's camera and taped him having sex with the guys, him always being the dominate one despite being the leanest and less stronger looking of the males.

Because of Raven, she found that guy-on-guy was hot and every week went to a bookstore and bought a very graphic yaoi manga. She had accumulated many throughout the years and has at least two tall shelves filled at her house, each one of them read at least more than three times.

Yes they had a lot of crazy adventures. Even though Raven had gone through some hard times financially, he still remained very happy and carefree, as if he never had any money problems and continued to be just glad that he was alive. It was his family that had helped him to overcome the many obstacles. Both sides, Japanese and Spanish, pitched in to help Raven start off the business and never allegedly told him that what he was doing was wrong, in regards to the nature his production. And it was amazing to see how much self-control Raven had over the money he was given. Most people would have gone and used the money they were given to spend on booze, drugs and entertainment, but Raven didn't. He kept all that money in a bank and had fun because he had learned the art of "Friends' friends."

Karin had watched Karasu do this "art" with a careful eye to see the secret. It was simple actually, but what you really needed was to have one hell of a great character. And Raven Cortez had that kind of character to pull it off.

First he had his friends and then went to parties were hosted by them and made friends with their friends' friends. Once a certain level of intimacy (in regards to acquaintance) was established, he went to his new friends' parties or places that they would go. And it would continue in a cycle until he'd meet many rich and famous people in these clubs, parties or raves, continuing to meet more and more until he had established a small empire of friends and acquaintances. And because of this "art" he was able to make Erotic come true and become a very powerful business within two years, or even less.

"Girlie you're already dressed up and all? Omigod! I'm sooo sorry for being late. Really I am. Let me get you fixed up before Raven gets all hoity-toity on me!"

That was Goh, an obviously gay hair and makeup artist. He wore the stereotypical clothes of what a fashion artist would wear: tight leather pants, a fruity colored tank top or a colorful tight oxford shirt, jungle colored scarves, and shoes that were either very cute or sneakers or very high fashioned with designers names like Armani or Dior. His hair was spiked and had highlighted tips. Yes if that wasn't gay then someone please stand up and tell me what is.

"It's fine, you're only five minutes late. And I didn't even notice."

"There's still no excuse. Well Girlie, I'm gonna make you look so fabu that all the people watching the movie will jerk off until they pass out."

Karin laughed. "Oh you don't mean that."

"Honey I may be gay but that doesn't mean I don't talk about sex or anything of that matter." He began to work with Karin's hair.

"I know, I know. So did you talk to Raven?"

"You mean Better Than a Vibrator? No, but I'll have to after I'm done with you. He asked me a few days ago to work with Shuuichi Minamino."

Better Than a Vibrator, or BTV, was a nickname people gave to Raven whether or not he slept with them or not. And it was true. Despite Karin's preference to woman, she knew that Raven's sex was better than what a vibrator could do. But it was enough of that. Goh talked about Shuuichi and she had to know what this was all about.

"Red? Why?"

"Well come on Girlie. You know that boy's a dreamboat! I mean that boy… I swear he makes me cream my pants. It's not a wonder why Raven's all over him like a woman with a chocolate turtle cheesecake with whipped cream."

"He is attractive. But I don't know. I think Raven might like him too much."

"And why can't he? I mean it's about time that the man has finally decided to settle. It's not safe to have sex so freely anymore. There's all that fear about AIDS and HIV and that nasty gonorrhea and syphilis. Nuh uh Girlie, I think it's good that BTV wants to calm down and have sex with one guy. He's already thirty, so he might as well get with the trend and start getting marrying now before he gets all old and impotent. Can you imagine that Raven could go impotent? And using viagra?" Now Goh started with the makeup, which didn't take so long since the movie didn't require much.

"God forbid that."

"You're telling me."

After he had finished, they both walked to the studio and waited until the set was ready. Raven was already sitting down on the director's seat instructing the people where to put certain objects in the scene. His cell phone rang and he answered it. There was a very beautiful smile on his face as he spoke to the person on the other side. Karin wondered whom the person could have been to make him so happy while he was working. No matter who called him, Karasu was always so bitter when they called while he was working. It was so strange that he was so happy to talk to someone on the job.

"Yes… oh Itooshi I'm glad you called."

Kurama blushed on the other side. "Don't say that. I only wanted to know if I could come tomorrow for the shoot instead of on Sunday."

"I don't mind at all."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Well I'm working on a porno scene with Karin. You remember Karin right?"

"Not really."

"She's one of the girls that wasn't Asian, remember?"

"Oh yes. She's a beautiful one."

"And what I liked about her is that she sticks out like a sore thumb within a crowd of my pornies. How about I take you out tonight?"

"Um I don't know."

"Oh why not?"

"Because I really can't. I need to study for an English test."

"How about I come over and tutor you then? You have nothing to lose and I know better English than you. Come on, what do you say?"

Kurama hesitated for a moment, "I guess… I guess it couldn't hurt. Just don't bring your bodyguards like the last time. And don't you dare take me out because I'll scream help and rape and catch people's attention."

"Oh but you know that screaming rape never works. People always never come when someone screams for help or rape. The best thing to do is scream fire, fire! Only then will people come to see what's going on. For some odd reason people just want to crowd around fire." (1)

"Yeah well what time are you coming?"

"Well it depends when I'm free. Let me check my agenda." Karasu held his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and yelled for someone to bring him his agenda. "Okay I'm out by eight. So I'll see you around 8:30?"

"Okay."

"I look forward to it. Bye."

"Bye."

Karin sat on her chair and waited for the assistant to call her name that everything was ready. She looked at Raven and saw a satisfied look on his face. That call… Whoever had called him made him very happy. It was very notable because he had not yelled at the people as bad as he did before.

She waited for about fifteen more minutes when she decided to go to the bathroom, but not before telling Goh were she was going. When she finished her business, Karin washed her hands and checked herself in the mirror.

"Ready for the movie?"

"Hello Megumi."

"You seem kinda stressed."

"I am."

"It's not like you to be stressed like this. You're always so calm and eager for these things."

"Shut up bitch."

"You know something. What the hell happened back in Hawaii? Raven didn't call me to go there."

"He didn't plan for any porno shoots and you know it. What the hell do you want to know?"

"Something went on. I know that guilty look on your face. Tell me."

"Well if you want to know so badly… Raven was making out with Red."

Megumi's eyes flashed in anger. "Red meaning Shuuichi?"

"Yes and Raven was very happy about it. He looked his **hardest**."

"You lie."

"Why should I even lie? I know how much you love Raven. I thought you wanted to know what was going on with him?"

Megumi clenched her fists and glared at the mirror. Karin almost shivered in fear from the looks she was giving. Maybe she shouldn't have told her what she saw. But then Megumi did ask her to keep an eye on Raven while in Maui. Why did life have to be so confusing?

"Fine. Fine with me. That's all I needed to know."

'_That does not sound good,_' thought Karin. '_I'd better get out of here._'

Karin turned towards the door, but Megumi caught her arm. "Karin." Karin looked at her honey colored eyes. They were filled with sadness and with a little bit of fear and hatred. There was certainly something like a zeal or obsession. She had to get out: now.

"I have a movie to be in. Don't worry about it Megumi."

She nodded and let go of Karin. "I think they're calling you."

Porn Scene

"Agent 0069 we meet again," replied an Asian woman dressed in the same manner as Karin but in red and with a lab coat and glasses.

"Yes Doctor Nymph. You know why I'm here don't you?" said Karin pouring herself a glass of white wine. Raven had changed her attire at the last moment into having her panties be black, her corset white with black buttons like a shirt and long black gloves for sleeves. She wore a black bow tie, white garters with black bows and no stockings. Yes she looked like James Bond, only a female version and with lingerie.

For one reason or another he felt like making fun of the James Bond movies. Particularly because Pierce Brosnan was no longer going to be the next James Bond and there were rumors that Collin Ferrell was to be the next James Bond.It was obvious that Raven Cortez was against the whole idea of having him as the next James Bond and that there was going to be another 007 movie.

Raven may never understand Hollywood, but he did understand porn.

"Yes. You've come to kill me, but is I who will kill you," Dr. Nymph took out a gun from her lab coat. "I have you now Agent 0069."

"Call me Karin," as replied as she threw a sex toy at Dr. Nymph, knocking the gun out of her hand.

"No stop! Do not kill me. I find you so sexy! Make love to me Karin."

xxxxx30 seconds later-

"Ooh, aah, yes, yes, oh, ohh, fuck me Karin. Fuck me Agent 0069, fuck me."

"Give it up Dr. Nymph. Say it."

"I give up!"

We can all guess what happened after that.

xxxxOne hour later----

"You did great job Girlie!"

"Thanks Goh."

"Honey you've got this thing all clear for you. BTV looks so pleased! Oh he's coming over here!"

"Karin you did great."

"Thanks Raven."

"How about I treat you to some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great."

xxxxxBoba Café (2)

"I love these sandwiches. I swear to God these sandwiches are a godsend. Stupid Subway."

"Yeah," replied Karin. "To hell with Subway. These sandwiches are much cheaper and tastier."

"Gotta love those Vietnamese. Good food, good people, and great tapioca drinks."

Karin took a sip of her strawberry tapioca drink then a bite of her pork sandwich. "Raven. We're practically siblings right?"

"Well almost like my sister Dolores," he replied biting his beef sandwich. "Why do you ask?"

"About Megumi… you know she has the hots for you right?"

"Yeah. Is there a reason why you're asking me the obvious?" He took a sip of his coconut tapioca drink.

"Yes. Megumi asked me to tell her anything that's happened between you and Red."

"Red? Are you talking about Shuuichi?"

"Yes, that's what I call him. And listen…"

"What did you tell her?"

"Raven don't make this harder for me. I just want to tell you, as a sister figure, to be careful. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Are you warning me against Shuuichi or Megumi?"

"Honestly… Raven I'm warning you against both. Don't ask me why, but I just have this feeling about Red that isn't right. And Megumi, I don't know either. I think she's crazy, crazy in love to do something to the both of you. Raven please."

Raven looked furious and chewed a piece of the tapioca pearls angrily. "Karin you're a good person and all. And I can tell this is not being told to me out of jealousy and I appreciate that you're telling me all this but you know what? I'm not stupid. I know what's going on. I know that Megumi has it bad for me. I know that my Itooshi is much different than any person we've met. I know that people are crazy enough to do crazy and stupid things. But rest assured I know what I must do in case of any situations. Karin, you may not tell me what you told Megumi, but I won't let it take the best of me."

"Raven-"

"I'm not done," said the crow. Suddenly his frown turned into a smile. "You did great Karin. You know I can get you into acting."

Karin smiled. "Thanks Rave. But you are aware that I meant every word I said."

As strange as the whole change in tone of the conversation has been, Raven had had those types of small fits of anger on purpose. He once asked Karin if she considered acting, and she had said yes. But one thing she could never do is get used to the parts when a character as angry at her character. Most of the time she would start crying or just run off. Raven had told her that if he was ever in a fit of rage, not to be afraid because he had an idea to desensitize her from all the fake anger and verbal abuse.

At first the whole lessons started with a warning. Once Karin got used to it, Raven warned her that he would do it at unpredictable intervals without any warnings. She failed countless times on this part of the experiment but managed to tell the difference between real anger and fake anger.

Yes they were strange folk.

"I know, I know. Just relax Karin. So you're concerned that Megumi is gonna fuck me over and that Shuuichi is weird?" He laughed. "Like I said before, I know what's going on. Maybe I seem so, I dunno, weird about it but hey, that's me. So chill out okay?"

"Sure…" she sighed.

"Claudia Marie…" he said in an almost disappointed tone.

"I'm not in the mood for any acting lessons right now."

"Fine, fine, whatever you want. I'll watch out for Megumi and Itooshi."

"Itooshi now is it?" Karin replied with some feigned suspicion.

"You call him Red, I call him Itooshi. You say _vous_, I say _tu_."

"But we both say _anata_."

"_Si_."

"_Oui_."

xxxxxKurama's Apartment, 8:42 PM

Knock, knock.

"Coming."

"Hello Itooshi. Traffic was hell, but how was your day?"

"Don't call me Itooshi, if you don't want me to call you Karasu. Sorry to hear about the traffic, and my day was fine."

"I don't mind you calling me Karasu. I think it's nice that you've given me a pet name."

"It's not a pet name, it's just something I call you," said Kurama, letting Karasu in. "You seemed to have gone a long way just to see me."

"To tutor you, Kurama. I need you to stop the Engrish and start with English."

"I almost forgot why you know my nickname. My friends are that loud, aren't they?"

"Yes but the Spanish are louder, trust me on that. Especially in the dinner table! We are so loud it's insane. Scared my mom too when she ate at my dad's house for the first time. Speaking of dinner, did you have anything to eat?"

"Yes."

"Oh because I was going to suggest to go to an Anna Miller's." (3)

Kurama smiled, "I like the way you pronounce Anna Miller. It sounds so authentic and professional."

"With a bit of practice I can help you say English without an accent."

"Could you? It's hard as it is to right in Engr- I mean Eng…Eng…"

"It's not so hard. Put your tongue at the edge of your maxilla and make a noise. Like this: Luh, luh, luh."

Kurama repeated, "Luh, luh, luh. I'm surprised that you know about what the upper jaw is called."

"Surprised? Just because I came from two countries where children don't study their poor asses off, doesn't mean I don't get good education. If anything, we don't get sagging eyes or cataracts at the fucking age of seventeen. And anyway, my sister Dolores is a dentist."

"You know, you and I would get along if you'd stop making fun of Japan."

"Okay, okay, if you must insist. In the United States there are too many racist people, the only way you can get in college is by being a minority because the law says you have to give them a chance, many of the men think a perfect ten is a blonde, the girls try to enforce marriage by getting themselves pregnant, they are run by the media, they elect stupid people in their political offices, oh and-"

"That is enough," replied Kurama.

"No it's not enough. You wanted me to diss the west, then I will diss the west. In Spain you can't go into any small towns lest you want some Gypsy to rob you, the roads are more confusing than a rubix cube, there aren't enough children to take over the elders' job, there is graffiti all over the damn places, and-"

"I said that's enough!"

"You're the one who wanted me to talk about MY world. Well you don't know MY world Kurama! Yeah I'm some **halfsie** raised in the western world and come back to his mother's land, but you can't say anything about MY world! I've lived in Japan for twelve years! Isn't that enough time for me to judge a nation?"

"Well you're always judging Japan like it's some hellhole!"

"A Catholic westerner doesn't belong here!"

"Then you can just leave! No one's keeping you from leaving Japan."

"God damn you Kurama, God damn your motherfucking righteous hand."

"Here," said Kurama, removing the clasp from the necklace, "take your necklace back. I don't need it in this hellhole."

Karasu did not respond, but looked at his crucifix hang from Kurama's hand. He felt like he wanted to cry or even hit Kurama; he even saw himself doing it, bashing the fox's head against the wall, ripping his hair, breaking his fingers with a hammer, painting the walls with his love's blood… it was a god-awful thought within his id. '_Stop it,_' he said to himself. '_I'm not going to kill him._'

Instead he replied, "Why do we always end up arguing like this? And put that necklace back. I gave it to you and have no intention to take it back." Kurama didn't move. "I said put the necklace back."

"I don't know why we argue, but it seems that we can never get along no matter what we do."

"Ha!" scoffed the crow. "What we do? Why are you always damn suspicious of me? What have I ever done to you for this sort of treatment?"

The redhead sighed and put back the crucifix around his neck once again, lowering his gaze. "I don't know."

Karasu hugged Kurama tightly. "You don't know how much your suspicion has hurt me. It's like you see me like some rapist or murderer. Is that what you see in me?"

Kurama didn't return the hug, but nuzzled Raven's chest. "I don't. I just feel so insecure." He looked up to see Karasu's eyes. They were watery and red; his blue eyes clashed out with the red, like a blueberry surrounded by strawberries. "Are you crying?"

Raven pulled away and wiped his eyes. "No, I just have something in my eyes." He looked at Kurama then turned away.

"Raven I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You did. I know you did mean every word of it. Tell me Itooshi. Is there anything that I have done to you in the past that roused such suspicion? I want to know so that I may apologize."

"No," calmly responded Kurama. "You've done nothing. I'm just suspicious by nature."

The crow demon turned back to face Kurama and grabbed the boy's arm. "You weren't suspicious when I did this," and kissed him passionately. This time Kurama didn't refuse the kiss but went along with him and kissed with a little bit more vigor than Karasu.

It was obvious to Kurama that Karasu was a very experienced and very good kisser, being that he had familiarity with kissing. He wasn't like those kinds of people that drooled or breathed too much from their mouth. He was very gentle but fierce and bit Kurama's lower lip very softly for permission. Kurama complied, naturally; he had had horrible experiences where some people would bite too hard and accidentally gnaw his tongue. But Raven was so smooth and very fluent with his kiss… Kurama didn't stop until he ran out of breath, panting on Karasu's mouth.

While waiting for Kurama to recover, Karasu kisses the boy's neck and made a trail of kisses to his earlobe and nipped it with care. Kurama moaned but pulled Karasu away, still panting for more air.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" asked Raven, gasping for air.

"You've done nothing," finally recovering. "I apologize for being so cruel."

"And I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"Forgiven."

"Likewise."

That eerie silence was within their midst again. Kurama looked away from Raven's gaze, while the man stared at Kurama.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your crotch," he replied taking a box of cigarettes from his long black coat.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurama rolled his eyes and grabbed his books from the kitchen table.

"I don't know. Maybe you know me a little bit more than you thought you did." Karasu searched his pockets for a lighter, but couldn't find it. "Dammit. Got a light?"

"Yeah," replied Kurama looking into a drawer and pulling out a small red lighter.

"Never thought you were the kind to smoke," said Karasu as he lit the cigarette.

"I don't smoke. I only have a lighter for my candles and other things."

"Really?" Karasu walked to the window and opened it. "Are you a drinker?"

"I drink, but I'm not an alcoholic. What's it to you?"

"Just wanted to know in case of one day, you know, I invite you to a bar or something." He blew out the smoke into the window screen and puffed the cigarette and repeated.

"I see."

"Got an ashtray?" finishing the smoke.

"No."

Karasu walked to the kitchen and turned on the faucet to the sink, wetting the hot ash with the water. When he saw that it was completely extinguished, Raven threw the butt on the trash and sat down on the couch.

"So what exactly are you having problems on?"

"I can read and write English fairly well, but I still don't know too many large words, nor can I understand much of the American and British humor. Also I still need help with pronunciation."

"I see…" said the crow, looking at Kurama's books and notes. "Well for one, English is one of the hardest, most versatile languages in the world. Had Japanese had been Latin-based, it wouldn't be so hard. I was hella lucky that Spanish was very similar to English."

Kurama nodded and began to study with Raven. He was very patient with the fox, but sometimes lost his temper when Kurama made obvious mistakes. Many times he would try to sit closer to the fox, but Kurama would move so that they were at least a foot apart. Once and a while Karasu would twirl Kurama's hair and nuzzles close without the redhead noticing or protesting. Whenever Raven put his hand deliberately on Kurama's thigh, his would immediately be pushed away or pinched, making Karasu pout and make another attempt until Kurama gave up and let him have his way.

It was one in the morning and Kurama still felt that he didn't study enough. Karasu was starting to pass out on his couch and almost drooled on one of his textbooks. The youkai went into his kitchen and made some coffee to keep the crow awake.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Like I like my man: sweet and _full of cream_."

For a second, Kurama didn't understand what Raven had meant but suddenly made a face of pure disgust. "You pervert."

"Just put the sugar and cream before I pass out in your couch."

Kurama finished the hot drinks and put them on his coffee table. "So the homophones are words that sound the same but are spelled different."

"Right. Like the word 'here' and 'hear' sound the same but are spelled differently and have a different meaning."

"What about words like 'colour' and 'color.' You know, with a 'u' in one of them?"

"Ah that's a cultural thing. In the United States, they have the word 'color' with no 'u,' but if you go to places like Canada or England, you see a lot u's in words that the US doesn't have. Take the word 'theater' for instance. In the United States it's spelled as T-H-E-A-T-E-R. But in England it's spelled as T-H-E-A-T-R-E, theatre. Don't ask me why, but that's how it is."

Kurama smiled and a soft pink blush graced his cheeks. "I like the way you pronounce Engr-English words." But what he didn't tell Raven was that his eyes, although were heavy with sleep, were extraordinarily beautiful at that moment. They were so alluring and deep with some sort of emotion. Was it affection?

He didn't know…

"Itooshi…" replied Karasu, touching Kurama's cheek. Kurama waited for more words to come out of the crow's mouth, husky and romantic, anticipating the next syllable with hidden excitement. "I'm tired."

If it wasn't for his pride, Kurama would have done a face fall and smack Karasu upside the head. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I stay over?"

"No you may not."

"But it's likeone-thirty in the morning. Come on let me stay Shuuichi…" Karasu wrapped his arms around Kurama and nuzzled his face against Kurama right shoulder. "You're so warm and inviting… let me stay and sleep. I'm harmless."

"Harmless is such an understatement. More like vicious and dangerous."

Karasu pulled Kurama closer. "You don't mean that."

"I do."

"Well just remember that tomorrow you have a photo shoot."

"I will. Just get off me okay?" There was no noise. "Raven?" Some more silence. "Karasu?"

Karasu's body pulled Kurama backwards and was suddenly lying on the couch with a sleeping Karasu holding tight to the fox.

"Hey get up!"

But Karasu did not budge; he was dead asleep and was not about to let go of Kurama that easily. Kurama twisted and coiled but was not able to gain freedom from the pornographer's grasp. '_I am not about to end up sleeping in his arms like this_,' he thought. With one last pull, he released himself from Karasu's clutches and rolled into the floor.

Thud.

"Ow."

Kurama quickly stood up and looked at Raven. He was sleeping so peacefully and so serene that it was hard to believe that he was once a dangerous and sadistic demon.

After turning off the lights and making sure that nothing was left on, Kurama stood in front of his couch and thought for a while about if he should sleep next to Karasu.

'_The hell with it. As long as he doesn't hump me at night._' With that thought in mind, he laid next to the sleeping crow and nestled himself almost happily and slept.

XXXXXEnd of Chapter 6

(1) It's sad but true. No one will come to help you if you scream help or rape. Screaming fire will attract people.

(2) If this name sounds familiar and you live in Houston, yes it is based on this place.

(3) A fast food restaurant that's the Japanese equivalent to Mc Donald's.

My goodness what a predicament everyone is in. I hope yal enjoyed this chapter. Who knows what surprises are in store for our young rising porn star and his horny boss?

Find out in chapter 7!

Please R&R! They make baby Jesus happy.


	7. Hotter than the Zion Rave

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. If I did then Kurama would be Karasu's lover-bitch-whore. I also do not own Everclear, that godforsaken drink that puts all the others to shame. (99.9 percent alcohol!) The only thing I own in this fic that has some relevance is **The Underground**.

This fic is rated R for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry. If you don't like this or the coupling, get out and save yourself some time.

AU possibly some OOCness. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back but as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama.

Thank you all for all the reviews. They made baby Jesus and me happy. (Please don't take the baby Jesus thing seriously.)

I hope yal like this chapter as much as I do. This chapter is for all the people that thought the Zion rave scene from Matrix Reloaded was a waste of time.

XXXXXChapter 7: Hotter than the Zion Rave

"Hey Kurama, whatcha doing?" asked Yusuke.

"For one, I'm eating and two, I'm studying for a calculus test."

"Man that class sucks. But I bet you get A's anyway."

"I do, but I feel that I have been falling behind as of late."

"Why do you say that?" Yusuke said pulling up a chair and sitting across from Kurama.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I can't," replied Kurama. "This is a little private thing that's going on with me right now."

"Is it about that money thing? You seem stable on that."

"It's not about money anymore. I got another job and it's been supporting me very well and all but… it's kind of complicated."

"What's so complicated? Aren't you working at some grocery or book store or something?"

"Not really. It's more difficult than that."

"Look Kurama, I may be loud and sometimes a bit impatient and all, but you can trust me. I mean after all the things that we've been through, I'd think that by now we should have full trust in each other."

The red head sighed and looked at Yusuke. "I've been meaning to tell someone, but it's really hard to say. I've kept this whole charade for at least a month now and it's not been easy to hide it, especially with my crazy boss and all."

"Whoa so it is your job, huh? So where do you work?"

Kurama turned a few shades redder. "Well that's the thing I was hesitating to tell anyone about. And I still don't think I can tell you."

"Aw come on Kurama. It's not like you work as a porn star or a drug dealer or anything like that."

"…"

"Wait a minute. No you can't be."

"I was only silent."

"Yeah but that usually means that that's the case. Kurama… does that mean your name is Huge Dong?"

"Yusuke don't be stupid," he replied with an annoyed look on his face. "The last thing I'd do would be porn."

"Yeah but that Raven Cortez offered you a job didn't he? Kurama are you an Erotic model?"

"Shhh! Yusuke why must you be so loud?"

"So which is it? The porn star or the drug dealer?"

"Neither."

"Neither? That's no fun. Well being a drug dealer isn't fun, but I bet being a porn star is. Come on you can tell me Kurama. I mean you're Youko Kurama! Doesn't he like sex, being a fox spirit and all?"

"I can assure you that Youko Kurama has quite a… erm massive libido, but it doesn't mean that I do."

"Uh so that means you are a porn star?"

Kurama sighed, "No Yusuke, I'm not."

"Oh okay."

"I'm a porn star model."

"WHAT?"

"You try hiding something like this from your friends and family and see how you'll turn out. Yusuke I know the job is degrading, but I did need the money. The worst aspect of my job is Mr. Cortez. He's not all sunshine and rainbows you know."

Yusuke was dumbfounded. His jaw had dropped and even a bit of drool came down from his mouth, out of negligence. He began to blink again and slowly closed his jaw, wiping away any of the drool that was in his chin. The boy shook his head and rubbed his temples, then looked at Kurama.

"Whoa, wait Kurama, are you being serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Then why haven't I seen you in any of the magazines?"

"You mean to tell me that you subscribe to Erotic magazine?"

"No, but I buy them from the stores whenever I can."

"Reasons why you probably haven't seen me is one, I asked Mr. Cortez to put me in the homosexual edition so that no one that knows me will see me. And two, because all you like to see is lesbian action."

"Damn sorry to hear about your job, but it pays pretty well doesn't it?"

"Yes, but if only Mr. Cortez wasn't so touchy feely on me, everything would be better and less stressing."

"You know now that you mention Raven Cortez, I can't help but to notice that he looks like that guy from Toguro's team, Karasu."

Kurama sweat dropped, "And to think that you could have seen that way before this conversation."

"So you suspected that already? What did Koemna say?"

"He said not to worry and that if anything strange does happen that he'll let me handle it. So far Karasu hasn't done anything so far. The only thing I do see that is one hundred-percent Karasu is his affinity for me. Other than that Raven Cortez is a whole other entity."

"Man but you gotta admit that he makes quality porn."

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"I am, I am, but let's put that aside for now. I mean I guess I can get used to the fact that my friend and fellow detective is a porn star. Hey does that mean your friends can get some discounts or fringe benefits?"

"I don't think so."

"Well find out for me cuz I'm a big fan of Erotic. Hey if you can, can you get me Karin Watanabe's autograph? Tell her to sign, "to Yusuke, my number one fan" and her name."

Kurama smiled, "Very well, Yusuke. As long as you keep your mouth shut about this whole thing, I'm fine."

"Aw you don't have to worry about me. Kuwabara's the one that blabs every secret you tell him, so you're in safe hands. Gonna tell Hiei about it?"

"I don't need to tell more than one person, thank you."

"Omigod!" screamed a girl.

The two detectives turned around to see where the screaming came from. A girl in her school uniform, high school at that, came running towards Kurama's table.

"I'm so sorry if I'm bothering you," replied the giddy girl. "But aren't you Shuuichi Minamino from Erotic?"

Kurama was shocked that someone had actually recognized him. Usually he was cooped up in school and didn't go out to big places, so he hadn't had much encounter with any fans, but this had to be his very first hyper fan girl.

"I am."

"Wow it's really you!" she jumped in joy. "Can I have your autograph?" She pulled out an Erotic magazine from her briefcase and opened it to the page where Kurama was modeling.

In this issue, the theme was sadomasochism. Kurama was gagged and tied from his wrists above his head while wearing black chaps. The chaps, however, didn't have any back or front, just the pants part, so Kurama's buttocks and hard sex were exposed. In his neck he wore a spiked collar that matched with his bracelets and garter on his right leg. The right pant side of his chaps was torn, which revealed his luscious thigh with the kinky garter. To top off his getup, the youkai wore a cock ring on his hardened member and was surrounded by rose petals. The message on top said, **Every thorn has its rose. **(1)

Yusuke shielded his eyes when the girl opened the magazine, upon seeing some men in tight clad leather having an orgy circle. "Aww I don't wanna see that! Kurama I hope you weren't doing that!"

"I wasn't."

"Good," replied Yusuke, turning around not to see the magazine any longer.

"Sign it to Sakura-chan my number one fan, then your name."

"Okay," Kurama said, signing the picture.

"Thank you sooooo much! My friends are gonna flip when they see this!"

"You're welcome."

Yusuke turned around to face the youkai after the girl left. "Okay what the hell? Have you ever gotten any fans like that?"

"I have been stopped before and asked for an autograph, but I've never had such an enthusiastic fan like her before."

"Wow. Wait has any guy, like a gay guy, ever asked for your autograph."

"Yes."

"Like how many?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Only to prove my theory that you're a gay guy magnet."

"Is this something that you and Kuwabara thought up?"

"No, just me and Koemna."

Kurama sweatdropped again, "I see…"

"So when are you going to model again?"

"This week."

"Cool, well good luck."

"I'll need it."

xxxxxAirport

After eating with Yusuke, Kurama went to the airport and met up with Raven. What he had not told Yusuke was that he had been invited to go to San Francisco with Raven. And if he did tell him, he wasn't going to tell his loud-mouthed friend that it was with just him, no other model.

"Hello Itooshi."

"The only thing I appreciate is that you told me a few days earlier about this trip."

"Well I didn't want you to be angry with me if I had sent Akira and Nobuo to do it for you while I carried you to my limo. Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then we're ready to go."

"Wait why did you only invite me to San Francisco?"

"Well let me be honest with you Shuuichi. My sister Dolores lives in San Francisco and I wanted to visit her for the longest time. And remember when I asked you if you drank? Well I was invited to this rave there and they have great drinks. And I wanted to spend more quality time with you out of work."

Kurama blushed softly, "Thank you, but you do know that I have to get back to Japan as soon as possible right?"

"Yeah don't worry it won't be so long. And don't worry about getting a hangover at the rave, because I'm brining plenty of Eki-kyabe (2) to make a drunken giant sober. Now let's go!"

xxxxxSan Francisco, California

"I hate traveling so far on a plane," groaned Karasu as he got out of the plane.

"Well it's your fault and it's not like you didn't ride in first class."

"Shaddup."

"Who's gonna pick us up?"

"I can't tell you it's going to be my sister with the whole policies here because of that fucking 9/11. But I already have a ride and should be here soon, but until then, we have to get our luggage."

"What's our ride going to be?"

"A limo, from then I'm going to my sister's house to get my car and visit."

"You have a car here?"

"And a condo too. Hey I don't always stay in Japan."

Once they had their luggage and found the man holding a sign with Raven's name, they were off to Dolores' house.

Kurama imagined his sister to be a lot like Karasu, but hopefully less perverted. He looked out at the beautiful scenery of San Francisco and sighed happily. This was his first time in the United States, well Hawaii counted, but in the actual continent to be more precise. The place reminded him a lot of Tokyo except there weren't as many apartment complexes or Asians.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes?"

"The driver that had the sign… why did it have Emilio Cortez?"

"Oh that. Well my name is not Raven. I mean what Spanish and Japanese parents would name their child Raven if they're living in Spain? Emilio Satoshi Cortez Hanai is my full name."

"Then why Raven?"

"When I was little, around four or five back in Spain, one of my older cousins Maria Fernanda said that I reminded her of a raven since crows are all black while ravens have hints of blue and I have blue eyes. In Spanish to say crow is _cuervo _and ironically enough it's the same word for raven. Funny though, in Japanese _karasu _is used for both crow and raven. Maria Fernanda was learning English at the time and started calling me Raven. Everyone else started to call me that, even my sister and soon my parents did."

"And so that became your nickname? Did you have it legalized as your first name?"

"Nah, I like it better as a nickname. But I don't want you to stop calling me Raven. In my signature it's R. Emilio S. Cortez, only because I accepted Raven as a part of me."

"I see. How old is your sister?"

"Dolores is thirty-three."

xxxxxDolores' residence

Ding-dong.

"Coming!" piped a tiny voice and opened the door.

Kurama didn't see anyone, but when he looked down he saw a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing some casual shorts and a little basketball jersey with the number 55. The boy sort of looked like Raven but had his own distinct appearance.

"TIO!" the boy jumped into Karasu's arms and hugged him.

"Peter!" Raven replied hugging the boy back. "How's my favorite boy?"

"I'm great! And guess what! I have muscles!" Peter flexed his left arm, showing Raven hi biceps.

"Wow they're huge! Are you going to be a wrestler?"

"I was thinking about that, but boxing is cooler! I'm gonna be one when I grow up!"

"Let's a punch right here," said Karasu pointing at his arm. His nephew punched him with all his might. "Ow! That really hurt. At your rate you'll be a champion when you're eighteen."

"That's cuz I practice every day." Peter beamed at his uncle and finally took notice of Kurama. "Who's that?"

"Oh him? He's a good friend of mine. His name is Shuuichi Minamino. Say hello to my nephew Shuuichi."

"Hello Peter," replied Kurama.

"Hi Shu… umm how do you say it again, tio?"

"Shuuichi, but you can call him Kurama if it's too hard," said Raven.

"Koo-rah-ma? Is that right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, hi Kurama."

"Peter who are you talking to?" said a woman's voice.

"Está hablando con su tio, Lola!" (3)

A woman with long braided blonde hair and green eyes through the door, "Raven is that you!"

"Aw you make it seem that I haven't seen you in years!" he replied giving his sister a hug.

"You freak you didn't even call! What did you expect me to do?"

"Hey I did call you… oh wait did your husband answer the phone?"

"Ugh he probably did and didn't bother to tell me. But anyway please come in. Oh who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Shuuichi Minamino."

"Tio says I can call him Kurama since I can't say Shu… Shu… his name."

"Well you both come on in. I'll call Victor down."

Kurama followed Raven as his nephew pulled him to the living room. The room was small, but it had all the furniture a living room had. There were red sofas with Victorian style flowers with gold lining, a few curio cabinets with fine china, and a large table in the middle. Kurama and Karasu sat on the love seat, while Peter ran into the kitchen.

"They seem nice."

"Well you haven't met all of them yet."

"Raven."

"Victor," he replied giving his brother-in-law a hug, slapping each other's backs. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. How's Japan?"

Victor was Dolores' husband. He was born in Mexico but raised in Sacramento all his life. He visited Mexico many times, to know his roots and visit his relatives during vacations from school. Victor came from a town known as Allende, famous for once being a French colony many years ago. Because of that, it was no surprise why Victor had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was very tall, a bit past six feet and had fair skin. Despite his European-American appearance, he spoke perfect Spanish and spoke to his children as much as he could in it.

"Still the same, but it's getting better. And how's the job?"

"It's doing well. Right now I'm working on a project for a new building in downtown."

"That's great. Oh and this is Shuuichi Minamino. He's a friend I brought from Japan. Shuuichi this is my brother-in-law Victor Sandoval."

"Pleased to meet you," said Kurama, shaking Victor's hand.

"Likewise."

"Hey where did Peter go?" asked Raven.

"I think he went to find Kitty, our cat."

"You have a cat now? I never thought you liked them."

"Are you kidding? I used to have two dogs, three cats and a few _pericos. _(4) And well the kids really wanted one. So who was I to take that away from them when I used to have pets?"

"Good point. Where's Lucia? I haven't seen her yet."

"I'll go get her. Dolores should be coming down."

Once Kurama was sure that Victor was out of hearing range, he began to ask a myriad of questions.

"So he's form Spain as well?"

"No, he's from Allende in Mexico. He works as an architect and does a pretty damn well job of it."

"I see. How old is your nephew?"

"He's seven. I also have a niece who's four. She's somewhere around here… Hmm…" Raven turned around and looked behind the couch to see if anyone was hiding from the back. When he saw that no one was there, he looked near the entrance to the living room and caught a glimpse of a pink ribbon hiding behind.

"Lucia your tio is here…"

The pink ribbon moved and completely hid behind the entrance.

"Oh come on Lucia," pouted Raven. "Is it Shuuichi? Is it his ketchup hair? If it is then don't be afraid. He doesn't bite; I bite. Kurama tell her it's okay and that your head is not on fire."

"What-Ow!" Karasu stepped on Kurama's foot and gave him a look that said 'you better play along if you know what's good for you.' "No my hair isn't on fire."

"No?" piped a little voice.

"No," said Kurama.

A little girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a stain pink ribbon in her hair hopped out of her hiding spot. She wore a little pink skirt and a white t-shirt along with some bunny slippers. Her face was covered with a rosy bashful blush but despite the timidity, she smiled brightly.

"Hey Lucia."

"Hi tio."

"How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm good…"

"Aww don't be shy. It's Shuuichi isn't it? His hair is not on fire."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. See I'm touching his hair and it doesn't burn. You try."

Lucia slowly walked up towards Kurama, sliding her feet against the floor but then turned and hugged Raven's legs.

"Lucia your tio missed you so much," he answered hugging his niece tightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Say hi to Shuuichi."

"Hi…" she replied shyly, hiding her face in Karasu's chest.

Kurama smiled. "Hi Rucia."

Raven's eyes opened wide and gave the red head another look. "What have I taught you? Peter!"

"Yeah?" yelled Peter from the kitchen.

"Get me a newspaper or magazine!"

"Okay!"

A few seconds later Peter, along with an orange tabby cat, came with a newspaper and gave it to Karasu. Karasu rolled it up and hit Kurama on the head, eliciting giggles from both his niece and nephew.

"What did you do that for!"

"You called her Rucia and if you knew even a bit on child psychology, they don't like their names to be manhandled. Lucia hit him on the head."

Raven gave his niece the rolled up newspaper and though hesitant, she hit the youkai on the head, receiving more giggles from her brother and herself.

"Ow. I'm sorry R-Lucia."

Lucia smiled and reached out her hand to touch Kurama's hair. Kurama leaned his body more towards the child, suddenly feeling the girl's touch on his head.

"It doesn't burn tio!" she squealed in delight continuing to touch Kurama's bright red hair.

Raven kissed Lucia's cheek, "See I told you so."

Suddenly Dolores came downstairs and entered the living room. "Sorry that took too long, Raven. Someone was on the phone and I needed to take care of it."

"That's okay Lola. I was just having fun with the kids."

"Mami his hair doesn't burn!"

"Tio hit Kurama with a newspaper, Mami!" said Peter, carrying his cat.

Dolores smiled, "I'm glad you two had fun. I'm sorry if they were a bother, Raven."

"What the hel-heck Lola? You know that I love these kids. They're never a bother and ask for Kurama, mreh he can care less."

"They're lovely, ma'am."

"Call me Dolores, or just Lola."

"Hey why aren't you at work Lola?"

"It's a Saturday Raven."

"I lost track of time Lola."

Lucia giggled as she nuzzled herself closer to her uncle's body. Kurama smiled at her causing the child to blush and hide her face into Raven's coat. Raven noticed this and kissed his niece's head.

"Looks like someone likes a certain redhead."

"No…" she replied shyly.

"Raven stop teasing Lucia."

"Why, does it remind you how I used to tease you, Lola?"

"Ha! You wish!"

"I don't wish, I know."

Dolores laughed, "Yes then I'd take your Freddie and hold it for ransom."

Raven pouted, "And I'd go and complain to Mamá and you'd call me a crybaby."

"God I've missed you Raven."

Dolores gave his brother a big hug; Raven sure that Lucia was not in the way and returned the hug. Kurama held Lucia on his lap and watched how the two siblings expressed their joy to one another. The youkai was not exactly used to seeing such affection or love to anyone, unless it was mother and child or between lovers. He was amazed that the two Cortez did not mind the close intimacy, but then realized that perhaps the hug was a norm for them.

After about an hour of talking with his family, Raven finally gave his niece and nephew some gifts that he bought in Japan. For Peter, he gave him many mecha models and posters of his favorite anime and videogame characters. He also gave him a video game that was not yet in the United States, but had already translated into English. For his niece, Raven gave her a lot of Sanrio products and cutesy-type anime toys. Once the gifts had been given, the crow said his goodbyes to his family and took his car from their driveway, waving goodbye and driving to his condo.

"That was a long goodbye."

"We usually have long goodbyes."

"And you kiss each other on the cheeks?"

"Yeah, it's just something that we do when we greet or say farewell."

Kurama sighed, not in boredom but to give more air to his lungs. "I liked your family. They were really nice, especially your niece and nephew. Not to sound rude or obtuse, but how much do you love those children?"

Karasu turned his back Viper to the right. "Those kids are my world. They may not be mine, but I love them that much. I honestly wouldn't mind having any kids."

The redhead smiled.

"What? You don't think I can be a good father?"

"No it's not that. I'm just imagining you if you were a dad. I think it be quite humorous."

Raven smirked, "But that doesn't mean I won't be a good dad."

"No, it doesn't."

"Wait till you see my parents. You'll love them."

"You want me to meet them? That sounds like something kind of formal. Did you tell your sister that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Nah, I told her that you're this guy I met that now works for me and that I'd like to get to know better."

xxxxxRaven's Condominium

"You have a nice place."

"Yeah it's nice isn't it? Well you'll be sleeping on this couch and don't worry it turns into a bed. Unless you don't mind sleeping with me on my queen size bed."

"No I don't want to sleep with you," Kurama said almost undignified. "The couch is fine."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"When is the rave?"

"It's tonight around eleven. So I suggest that you bathe, take a nap and eat before we go. You have plenty of time anyway. It's…" Raven looked at the clock in his kitchen. "It's 4:35, so it's about seven hours before we go. And I suggest that you wear leather."

"Why leather?"

"It's a gothic rave, so yeah… it would be best if you wear something that blends in. Do you have any kind of those clothes?"

"If you really must know, yes and do not ask me why I do. And yes I did bring it in my luggage. I had a feeling that you'd do something that would call for that style of clothing."

Karasu laughed, "Okay well just do what you need to do okay? I'll be taking a nice long nap. Food's in the fridge-"

"You have fresh food in that refrigerator?"

"Yes, I got some people to clean and buy some food before I arrived. So take as much food as you'd like. Couch is there to do whatever, TV has cable, my DVDs are on that shelf, videogames, books, it's there. You're at your house."

xxxxx0:17PM

It has seemed that the day had gone by very fast to Kurama. Karasu had bathed and taken a nap for most of the seven hours, not bothering Kurama one bit. The fox had explored the crow's home and took advantage that he had some food. Later around five, he took a shower and took a nap on Karasu's couch until nine. After that he had eaten again, watched the television and searched his suitcase for some clothes.

By ten o'clock, Kurama was done. He had brought some tight black leather pants that had many belts with silver buckles and wore them. For his shoes, he had a pair of leather black shoes. His shirt was a little more difficult to decide in regards to matching with his outfit. He finally found a black muscle shirt and let Karasu's crucifix show.

When Karasu came out from his room, he wore tight leather pants with black army boots under them. He wore a black fishnet shirt and a lot of spike bracelets, a spike collar with silver studs, and straps of leather in many random areas around his body. Raven's earrings were no longer small hoops, but black studs and wore black eyeliner and mascara. This was the first time that Kurama had seen Raven with his hair loose and not in a ponytail. He was dead sexy in his "full-metal goth" attire, but Kurama did not want to let Raven know that.

"Ready?" he asked munching on a sandwich that he made.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Where exactly is this rave at?"

"The place is called **The Underground**. It's like a secret community where people, err gothic nightlife people, go to party. It's not really that secret, but not many 'normal' people acknowledge it as a place to go. But anyway, it's totally safe and fun."

"If you say so."

"Aw don't say that. Just trust me, okay?" Raven was already holding Kurama by the hips and pressed his forehead against his. Kurama's heart beat faster, feeling the demon's warm breath against his skin and being so close to him. He kissed Kurama's lips quickly and gently. "You look really hot."

Kurama turned a few shades pinker. He hadn't realized that he let Karasu do many things to him that he didn't allow before, like the closeness and the kisses. He didn't even feel his arms move around the crow's neck, giving Raven the message to kiss him again. He complied and Kurama returned the kiss.

He wish he knew why he had these feelings for his estranged boss, who was obviously Karasu reincarnated. Perhaps deep down inside, he knew that he always had felt something for the crow even if didn't want to admit it. When he first met Karasu, he was all worked up and broke his usual serious disposition. No one else had ever done that to him, other than what happened to the Game King back in the time with Sensui. And Kurama knew very well that he had found Karasu very attractive despite how sadistically crazy the demon was.

Karasu planted a kiss on Kurama's throat and pulled away. "We'd better go."

Kurama nodded in agreement.

xxxxxThe Underground

The outside of the building was ordinary and had nothing special, only that it was a tall brick building and that the main entrance was in the alley next to it. When Raven knocked on the side door, a small slide door opened, showing someone's eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Raven Cortez. This is a friend I brought. I was told I could bring up to three guests."

The eyes lowered down and the sound of a page turning was heard. "Raven Cortez. Alright you can come in."

A big, tall and hefty man who held a clipboard with several names opened the black door and let them in. Raven held Kurama's hand as they went through the door, past the bouncer and down the stairs and into the door that led into the warehouse basement. It wasn't so much as a basement, but like a huge nightclub bar and dance floor with music blaring all over the place.

Upon entering, they walked through the bar area of The Underground. This was the first time that Kurama had seen anything like it. The people in the dance floor looked like they were either dancing or having sex, or that's how it looked to Kurama with all the darkness and bright flashing lights in the middle. At the far side of the bar, there was the DJ with a small stage at the corner, probably for guests or karaoke.

"I'm going to talk to the DJ. Come on."

"Through all these people?"

"No, through that path over there," replied Raven, pointing at another route then took Kurama by the hand and led him to the DJ's table.

"Hey Mike!"

"Raven? Whoa dude where've you been?" shouting against the loud music.

"In Japan! What up!"

"Everything's been cool! About 'bout you!"

"Just fine! Hey was the guest today!"

"Well other than Manson, it's you! Why don't you do some karaoke?"

"What?"

"Come on it'll rock! Get your ass on the stage and I'll play you a song!"

"Fine!" Raven quickly jumped onto the stage and winked at Kurama.

"Hey everyone this is DJ Mike and I have a real treat for all of you. For karaoke time, we have a good friend of mine, Raven Cortez. That's right, it's the same guy that created the world famous Erotic Magazine!"

The crowd began to clap, whistle and howl as the lights spotted the karaoke stage and shined brightly at Raven's dark figure. Mike gave the crow the microphone and Raven's face went a few shades brighter.

"In honor of our special guest, we're going to play one of his songs and Raven here has to sing it. Are you ready, Raven?"

"Hit me."

"Here we go!"

With a few buttons pressed the stereo system began to play the intro to a song. Kurama didn't recognize the song or the artist who could have produced such strange music. It must have been something in the rock genre, since it nothing else could seem possible to play in such dark place.

"_Everything's been said before. Nothing left to say anymore. When it's all the same you can ask for it by name_."

Raven's singing was loud, but very gentle. Although he didn't look like the singing type, his voice was better than great; it was beautiful. Kurama was shocked at the sudden discovery of Raven's talent and continued to listen. Suddenly from behind the stage appeared the infamous Marilyn Manson came beside Raven and sang with him.

"_Babble, babble, bitch, bitch. Repel, repel, party, party, sex, sex, sex and don't forget the violence. Blah, blah, blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely stick your stupid slogan in. Everybody sing along_."

The Antichrist Superstar stopped singing whenever Raven sang the verses and waited until the verses.

"_Babble, babble, bitch, bitch. Repel, repel, party, party, sex, sex, sex and don't forget the violence. Blah, blah, blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely stick your stupid slogan in. Everybody sing. Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit? Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming. This is the new shit! Stand up and admit it. Do we need it? NO! Do we want it? YEAH! This is the new shit. Stand up and admit it_."

After the second verse, he hugged Raven, said something to him, shook hands and left the stage, leaving Karasu to sing.

"_Now it's **you know** **who**! I got the **you know** **what**. I stick it** you know** **where**, you know why, you don't care. Now it's **you know** **who**! I got **the you know** **what**. I stick it **you know where**, you know why, you don't care._"

For every emphasis he put in a word, he thrust his hips at Kurama's direction and licking his lips in a seductive manner, causing Kurama to be as red as a tomato. It was clear that Raven really wanted to make the youkai feel uncomfortable and somewhat aroused. It almost worked, but Kurama reminded himself that it was just a small game that Karasu was playing with him.

After he finished the song, the crowd clapped and howled in approval. Mike quickly changed the music to something more dance related and the crowd slowly started to dance. Raven jumped out of the stage and walked to Kurama.

"So what you think?"

"What was that?"

"That was **This is the New Shit** by Marilyn Manson."

"You look like you knew him."

"Yeah I've met him before. He just wanted to say hi before he left The Underground. He already performed earlier today and is off to a hotel to get some sleep for his next gig."

"I see."

"Let's dance."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Come on."

Raven pulled Kurama by his wrist and led him almost to the middle of the dance floor. The music suddenly became fast paced, like the techno music that is played in Japan's nightclubs. The sound was pleasant and almost erotic. It surprised Kurama that the music was indeed some type of techno, but mixed with some rock music in the background.

The crow grinded his hip against Kurama's, nudging him to stop thinking and start dancing. Slowly the redhead began to dance to the beat of the new music. At first he kept thinking about how close Karasu was rubbing against him and if his way of dancing was similar to the Americans.

Sensing the fox's worry, Raven whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, just think about nothing and have fun." He left a warm tingling feeling in Kurama's ear, sending shivers all over his body.

Gaining a little more confidence, Kurama began to loosen himself and danced without any thought. Raven wrapped on arm behind Kurama's back and placed it a few centimeters above his backside. He pulled the boy closer and rubbed hiships against Kurama's thighs. Kurama seemed to have not noticed because he responded by moving his body up and down, compacting his thighs and hips towards the crow's groin. Suddenly Raven moved so that Kurama would rest on his upper leg, rasping against Kurama's lower extremity.

But that didn't stop him from moving up and down Karasu's leg. He loved the feeling of the crow's lithe and sweaty body against his, putting so much friction next to smooth hot skin. Raven let his hand swipe down to Kurama's buttocks and cupped one firm cheek and squeezed it tightly, drawing a soft moan from his dance partner. (Strangely he didn't mind the intrusion.)

By the time the music had changed to another song, Kurama and Raven were lost in the dance. It was all an exotic erotic dance, like some sort of cult gala to praise the pagan gods in a vulgar manner. But none of them seemed to care at all.Raven lowered his body up and down, stroking his face and cheeks against Kurama's hip, licking the waistline whenever he could, while Kurama continued to dance against the crow as if nothing was going on.

Finally, after so much rubbing and so much friction between the two demons, Kurama finally realized what they were doing. Karasu looked at Kurama in concern, only to receive and hard shove.

"What did I do?"

"You bastard, why did you touch me like that?"

Raven was shocked at the sudden angry outburst. It was his first time that he ever heard Kurama say bastard. "Like what?"

"You were practically fellating and groping me!"

"Itooshi I-"

"Don't "itooshi" me you asshole. God I don't even know why I let you do whatever to me." And with that Kurama struggled his way out of the dance floor and went to the nearest bathroom. He pushed his way into a mirror washed his face. The thought of Karasu being so closeso intimately infuriated him immensely.

Who gave him the permission to touch him like that? Kurama had never given him any consent to grope and molest him any manner. But then a small voice at the back of his head chided him for being so cynical about his true feelings. The kitsune knew that he had liked the experience, but would never come up to admit that he enjoyed it. Furiously he grabbed some paper towels and dried his sweaty face.

After he made sure that he was clean, Kurama washed his hands and left the bathroom, heading for the bar. The bar was relatively long, with many strange colorful fluorescent drinks. There were several bartenders serving random people that came from the rave and the tables. Kurama sat down at the bar and sighed.

"Need a drink kid?" replied a gothic girl in the Lolita style.

"Yeah I need some… what's that drink? Give me some clear rum."

"Coming right up."

"Hey bartender, give me some Everclear," said an average looking man. Nothing about him seemed gothic; his clothes were black only because it seemed to have been the uniform for the rave. He had dark blonde hair and olive colored eyes. He had several different piercing on his face: eyebrows, lip, nose, and ears. He wasn't so attractive, but he wasn't that ugly. He was just plain average.

"Here's the rum and here's your Everclear sir."

"Thank you," Kurama and the stranger replied in unison.

"Jinx."

"Huh?"

"I said jinx," replied the stranger.

"Oh, I don't know many of these customs."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No."

"I'm Alex."

"Shuuichi."

"So Shuuichi, are you new to San Francisco or just this country in general?"

"This country in general."

Very soon Kurama engaged himself in a conversation with the stranger, not noticing that Alex had switched the shots. Kurama's mouth became dry from the talking and took a shot of his 'rum.'

"Argh, this burns. It's like gasoline or something."

Alex took a shot of his 'Everclear.' " Rum's like that at the first shot, but it gets better in the second and doesn't have that much alcohol. Want another shot?"

"Sure, I guess," said Kurama with a headache rearing its ugly head. Alex ordered another shot of Everclear. "Is Everclear some brand of rum?"

Alex took advantage of the fact that Kurama didn't know so much about the alcoholic beverages in American bars. He began to formulate a plan to get him to drink at least three shots by the end of the night. Three shots were enough to knock down an average weight human. "Yeah." The bartender gave them two more shots of the super alcohol. "Here try it again."

"Okay," and the youkai gulped another shot of the bitter liquid. "Argh. This drink is very strong."

"Here I promise you that this next shot will be better."

"I don't think so. My head is starting to hurt. I'd better go."

"Just another one."

"No. I…" Kurama's vision started to be blurry and waving up and down.

"That's right, have another." Alex gave Kurama the third shot of Everclear. The fox put the glass up to his lips and drank about half of the beverage, spilling the rest over his chin and neck. By that time the alcohol had given full effect and literally screwed up the redhead. Kurama walked and stumbled around, with Alex watching carefully to see if he was completely drunk.

Raven, who had been looking for Kurama for the past half hour, finally caught sight of his bright red hair at the bar, but noticed that he was falling and faltering all over the floor. He saw Alex grabbing Kurama by the wrist, pulling him and groped him.

xxxxxFlashback

_Raven was sixteen years old and four months and still lived in the United States. He was having the time of his life with his friends, when Joshua had invited him and all their other friends to this party. The party was not a regular kind where high school students went, but a college frat party. There would be a lot of older men, women and tons and tons of drugs and alcohol._

_Raven wanted to go very badly, but knew that his mother or father would never let him go to such a gathering. So his friend and him began to connive a lie to tell Raven's parents where they were going that Friday night. They managed to tell them that it was a small party that the sophomores where having to fundraise some money for their class and that afterwards Raven would spend the night at Joshua's house._

_Of his group, David was his best friend. During the party, they danced and drank. Raven already knew how to drink and was careful not to get himself drunk. Every time he opened a drink and left it alone, he never came back for it, knowing that someone could have put something in there._

"_Yo Emi! Great party huh?" said Joshua. Emi was his nickname that his friends had given him. It was short for Emilio, being that when he lived in the US, he called himself his true name. _

"_It rocks! How'd ya get invited to this place?"_

"_My cousin is one of the dudes that's hosting the party! It kicks ass doesn't it?"_

"_Hells yeah!"_

"_Thirsty?" asked David, giving Raven an open can of beer._

"_Yeah thanks," he replied chugging the drink without any thought. _

_As the party progressed, Raven began to feel tipsy. He bumped into several people, getting pushed and shoved back in return. Some people began to curse and him, while he punched and kicked many of them back. Samuel, another friend, had to pull him away from beating down a large college jock into a pulp._

_His friend placed him on a couch. "Hey Emi I think you'd better go home."_

"_Nah I'm f-f-fine…" Now Raven's voice had become slurred and his eyes drooped heavily along with his head moving around as if he had no control._

"_Hey I'll take Emi home, Sam," said David._

"_Alright. Up you go Emilio."_

_Then everything became dark._

_A heavy pressure on chest had woken him up, but he still saw with dizziness vision. He saw that he didn't have his clothes on and that a sharp pain had struck his back. It became black again. When he opened his eyes, slightly though, he saw David, naked as well, taking him without any care. Raven tried to move, but his muscles ached all over and he found no energy to budge. _

"_I finally have you. Fucking slut. Fucking beautiful slut."_

_It was dark again._

_Several times, he woke up to find his friend still taking him orforcing him todo fellatiotriggering Raven to cough out all the viscous liquid from his mouth. By the time he fully woke up, David was finishing getting dressed. A strong ache began to arise from his stomach. And suddenly, without any warning Raven began to vomit on the bed sheets._

_David chuckled as he slipped on his shirt and jacket. "Emi you were wonderful."_

"_What did you do to me?" screamed Raven._

"_Slipped in a few date rape drugs in your beer. You're such a stupid moron, slut."_

_Raven was already in tears, mortified for what happened. "Why? Why did you do it?"_

"_Because I always wanted you Emilio, that's why. But the last thing I need is for people to think I was gay or something. What happened tonight was perfect. Slut, you're my slut Emilio and that's all you'll ever be. Dirty whore, thanks for the great time," and walked out the door._

_Raven wailed in the room, not caring that the smell of vomit was coming to his nose. His best friend had just raped him and left._

"_Why did he do this… what did I do to deserve this. Mama… mama… MAMA! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME! WHY?" he sobbed more loudly, covering his eyes with his hands._

_The sound of a car was heard outside the two-story building. Raven rushed outside to see whose car is was. It was the red corvette that was given to David on his sixteenth birthday about six months ago. Raven fumed._

"_That bastard is not going to get away with his. He won't. He won't. He won't. He won't. He fucking won't! I'll kill him myself!"_

_The mirror in the room had burst into tiny pieces. The lights had gone out of the building. The emergency escape ladder came loose and fell directly on David's corvette. But it wasn't over. The power lines adjacent to the frat house ripped apart and swung towards the car and electrocuted it, causing a huge fire. People came out from all over, screaming "fire, fire!" and other random words. _

_Raven looked out the window to see what happened. He began to feel weak against the knees and slumped down to the floor. _

"_I couldn't have done this. No it wasn't me…"_

_It was four-thirty in the morning when Raven came back to his house. He came through bus and walked six miles to his house, since he didn't know much about public transportation. Raven didn't dare go to the front door, but when to his back yard and knocked on Dolores' window._

_When his sister opened the window, she was furious with Raven for sneaking back home that way. But when she saw his tears, she opened her arms and consoled her brother and slept with him on her bed._

xxxxxEnd Flashback

Raven immediately went up to Alex and punched him in the face.

"Fucking asshole, what you do to him?"

Alex fell and got back up, "None of your business, bitch?"

Raven punched the man repeatedly, attracting a crowd of people to the scene. Alex retaliated, but Raven was unfazed by the hits and continued to beat the stranger until the staff pulled him away.

"That's enough!"

Alex was almost unconscious, but Raven was still not satisfied. He picked up Kurama from his fallen stupor and carried him to his car. Later when Alex got into the parking lot, the sign to The Underground fell right on top of him, instantaneously killing him.

xxxxxRaven's Condo

Arriving at his home, Raven laid Kurama on his bed and loosened his clothes. Raven quickly changed his pants into something more comfortable, leaving himself bare-chested. When he looked back at Kurama, the fox had just run to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet.

Raven held Kurama's hair back, as he extracted the disgusting bile out of his system. When he finished, Karasu gave Kurama some Eki-Kyabe and water. He carried Kurama to his bed and laid him in his bed.

Kurama groaned and yelled for some aspirin, which Raven quickly complied and brought a glass of water and more Eki-Kyabe. After Kurama gulped the aspiring and more Eki-Kyabe, he slowly drifted to sleep.

Raven lay next to the redhead, feeling almost no regret. '_I saved you from what I went through. I would never ever forgive myself if anything ever happened to you. I regret that I upset you and it caused you to meet some pervert, but I'm so happy that I saved you in time. I love you Itooshi._'

He got up. Carefully surveying his home, he finished locking all windows and doors and went to sleep at Kurama's side.

The sun was starting to rise from the east, lighting Karasu's room with a bit of light. Kurama woke up and looked at the bottles of Eki-Kyabe at the nightstand to his right and smiled. The medicine really did take out the feelings of the hangover that was to come.

The fox looked around the room and saw that Raven had still not awakened from his sleep. He was about to go back to dreamland when he noticed something on Raven's back. At first he thought it was just something from his head, but upon closer inspection, he saw that the blanket was covering something black on his back. Out of curiosity, Kurama pulled back the blanket from the crow's back and almost gasped.

On Raven's back was a large tattoo of a crow, doing the standard frontal pose of a phoenix. However it was all in black and there were two heads. The one on the left was a crow, by the straightness of the beak and the other to the rightwas a raven, which could be easily seen by the curved and humped beak.

At the bottom of the large tattoo was a message:

**Only God Can Judge Me. **

XXXXXEnd of Chapter

(1) I know that it's the other way around. I'm not stupid.

(2) Eki-Kyabe is a medicine for indigestion, but also works well for hangovers

(3) He's talking to his uncle Lola! Also Lola is the nickname of people named Dolores.

(4) Pericos means parrots

And Marilyn Manson has not met Karasu nor do I own him. As far as I know, he's Dita's bitch.

Sorry this chapter took too long, but hey this was going to be a long chapter in general. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did.

What's going to happen now with Kurama and Raven? And what more strange instances have happened to our favorite crow demon?

Find out in chapter 8!

Please review! All you have to do is press that little button to the bottom left of the screen.

**June 17, 2005: Because someone had reported my story, Paraphilia, and got it removed, I have editted this chapter to be extremely sugar coated. I had a little confidence that I could trust my audience to read the somewhat strong material. But because of yesterday's email I am not going to risk losing my fanfic and getting banned. **

**If you want the full version, look at the link in my profile. Thank you.**


	8. The Spooky Kids

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. I'm just a stingy high school student trying to save up as much money as I can for an anime convention coming this March.

This fic is ratedM for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry. If you don't like this or the coupling, get out and save yourself some time.

AU possibly some OOCness. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back but as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama.

Wow you guys are totally amazing. Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad ya'll liked chapter seven. It was a bitch to finish, but it was my favorite.

NOTE: In this chapter Raven will speak a lot of Spanish. For those that do know Spanish, I am using the vosotros form when he speaks to people. This is how they speak in Spain and I just want to keep that feel.

Another note: After I submit this chapter, I will do a "slash-and-burn", which is basically where I fix all my errors in the text and get rid of anything that will get my banned from This will also be done in except I will not edit any taboo scenes.

Also if you have a problem with the whole atheist thing from chapter 5, please leave it alone. My comments will be also in the slash-and-burn cleansing.

XXXXXChapter 8: The Spooky Kids

"Dolores no quiero." _Dolores I don't want to._

"No tenemos otra opción, Emilio. Anda, ve a tu clase." _We don't have any other choice, Emilio. Come on go to your class._

"Está bien." _Alright._

Eight years old and little Raven Cortez was forced to leave him homeland Spain and enter another world where they spoke a totally foreign language. It was his first time seeing children with dark colored skin, but he was used to it since many Arabs and Gypsies lived in Madrid. He was not surprised to see other kids with slanted eyes, being raised by his Japanese mother and visiting his family back in Japan several times. But he felt like an outcast on the first day.

Raven hardly knew any English. He could catch some of the words that were similar to his native tongue, but after that he was lost. What made the whole situation worse was that Raven had been learning Japanese from his mother for some time and it didn't help his problem.

The teacher was a kind lady with a faint smell of lilies, who looked about in her forties. She led the boy to his desk where many of the surrounding children spoke nothing but English.

Raven felt awful. He understood nothing that was taught, only the math part since he did learn most of it during his early years of school back in Madrid. But the reading was more difficult and with more rules. How was he supposed to know that you were not supposed to pronounce the E's at the end of a word like kite? And that the vowels put together or separate didn't have the same sound as in Spanish and Japanese?

When it was lunchtime, Raven was exhausted. He was so used to taking siestas, but the school didn't permit it. He didn't find it fair that the children from pre-kinder and kindergarten got to take naps while all the other children didn't. It was only eleven-thirty, but by God he wanted that siesta.

After eating, Raven put his arms on the table, laid his head on the natural cushion and fell asleep. He was about ten minutes sleeping when some children poked him awake. Boy was he cranky.

"¿Que quieren?" _What do you want?_

"Huh? Why can't you speak English? Are you stupid of something?" replied Bryan, the leader of the group.

"Dejame en paz." _Leave me alone._

"Man this kid knows nothing," replied a second child.

"Let's show him to the playground," commanded Bryan and pushed Raven to the playground outside of the cafeteria.

"¡Sueltame!" _Let go!_

"Let's kick him and see if we can take the stupid right out of him."

Three of the six boys pushed Raven to the ground roughly. He was about to get back up when the leader kicked him in the face. This encouraged the rest of the boys to kick and punch Raven's small form. Raven prayed to God for them to stop. He kept yelling "¡Parad¡Parad!" _Stop it! Stop it!_ But to no avail.

Suddenly without warning, Raven grabbed Bryan's leg and tripped him. All the boys stopped and watched the two boys fight each other.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted, huddling over them.

Bryan unfortunately had more of the upper hand being that Raven was more injured than him, and won. The boys laughed and kicked dirt on Raven's face, which had been bleeding from the nose. Raven didn't cry, only tears began to form in his eyes.

"Look he's gonna cry!" taunted a kid.

"Crybaby! Do you want your mommy? He's a mama's boy!"

Raven glared angrily at the boys, but had more hatred with the leader. The boys walked off to go back into the cafeteria. But then Bryan stopped and turned to look at Raven. He had stood up.

"Shit like you should be on the ground? Who said you could stand up?"

Raven continued to glare, holding his hands in tight fists, shaking violently. "Vete al Diablo." _Go to hell._

Taking another step, Bryan began to scream, holding his stomach in immense pain. "AAAHHH!"

The boys were about to run for help when Raven relied. "Os no vayáis a ningún lado." _Ya'll aren't going anywhere._ When he uttered those words, Bryan vomited blood causing the boys to scream in horror.

It took about forty-five minutes for the ambulance to arrive and carry Bryan away to the hospital. Had Raven not been beaten so badly, the school would have suspected that he had done this. But the medical personnel had assured the principal that it was **impossible** for a child his age to cause someone to vomit a lot of blood.

It also seemed that the paramedics were on Raven's side seeing that the boy broke a rib and required stitching. Plus most of the boys the witnessed it were very bad liars and was evident that they were the ones that caused the whole problem. (Also that other people had seen what happened too, saved Raven from trouble)

At the hospital, Raven was kept on a separate floor from Bryan. About two floors to be exact. Raven had gone to the ER because of internal bleeding and was kept under the watchful eye of his mother, Mirei. While Bryan went into the Intensive Care Unit and was watched by his mother as well.

Many strange things happened to Bryan while at the hospital. While Raven muttered angry words in his sleep, Bryan's oxygen cord snapped, almost causing him to suffocate, but was saved by the nurses that heard the beep from his monitor. That same night the monitor broke, giving no indication to the nurses that he was having an asthma attack. His grandmother saved him this time. The next day, the IV fluid began to change burn his veins. When he screamed, he vomited more blood again and was rushed into the ER again for complications.

When Raven was admitted from the hospital, all the unlucky occurrences stopped abruptly and Bryan was able to recover in peace.

From then on, they had not seen each other or even walked down the same hall. Raven found friendship with the Mexican boys that spoke Spanish and quickly learned fluent English by the next year in the third grade.

They separated their ways when they entered middle school and never saw each other again.

It was a miracle that Bryan had lived. Everyday Raven wondered if he had been the one that almost killed the boy or that he had already had those problems before. He couldn't help but feeling that it was his fault. Yet he had been right for the feeling of guilt. Deep inside of him still lurks the power of the dead tengu 1 known as Karasu.

xxxxxKurama's apartment.

Knock, knock.

"Coming!" replied Kurama as he opened his door. He was taken aback when he saw Botan, the grim reaper, floating on her oar with her usual pink kimono.

"Hello Kurama, I have some news for you."

"Come right ahead," answered Kurama, closing the door after Botan stepped into the apartment.

"Koenma has a special assignment for you. Apparently that Raven Cortez guy is much more powerful that we anticipated. Just about a week ago a strange power began to emit from him and caused the death of a human. Your job is to watch him and prevent him from using it. The more he uses his powers, even if unintentionally, Karasu might come back and wreak havoc in the human world."

"I see. You know there was a reason why I told you about my concerns with Raven before, and now you've barely figured out that he's dangerous."

"It's not that Kurama. Usually demons that end up like Karasu have powers, but not as powerful as his. Sometimes there are exceptions and do prove to be a hazard to itself and its surroundings. We believe that Raven might be one of those."

"I understand. Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"Hmm…" said Botan, putting her finger on her bottom lip and made a look of wonderment. "Only to watch out for chances of Karasu returning. Last thing we need is a demon to end up in the human world and do damage. Other than that, you have nothing else to do."

xxxxxGinza Center

Raven walked with Karin to the Ginza to go window-shopping. Karin decided to depart early and head on home, leaving Raven alone to shop with his eyes.

Upon leaving an ice cream parlor, his eyes followed a very peculiar woman in the strangest attire to wear in the brightest of afternoons. She was very tall, but it could have been attributed to the long black boots that reached a few inches above her knee. He couldn't help but to notice how long her legs were, but as he looked at the rest of her outfit he discovered that her super short black dress created the long-leg illusion.

Right above the woman's boots were about four inches of fishnet stockings. Her dress, which was actually a very skimpy black skirt, with a tight black corset and silky black bra, had turned many faces, even those of women. What was really shocking was her hair! She had jet-black hair, which was pretty normal, but the style made people think they were watching an anime. She wore a loose bun on her hair, but through the hole came two long pigtails that reached down to her knees. The strange part about the pigtails were that they never mixed together, but were always at a distinct distance from one another and remained to have that straight and combed look.

Her face was slim and milky white. Her eyes were a vivacious violet that pierced into the soul. Something about her was different and definitely unique, but Raven couldn't seem to put his finger on it. Yet for some reason strange images began to enter his head when he saw her. Were they just random or did they really mean anything?

xxxxxMadrid, Spain

"Mirei, is there anything else that we need from the store other than milk, eggs and coffee?" replied Jose Luis.

Mirei was a dainty Japanese woman of average height, about five foot five, and was fifty-six years old. She went to Spain for college, despite her family not approving of her going, and fell in love with Jose Luis Miguel Cortez. (Jose Luis being his entire first name.) She was not accustomed to Spain's touchy-feely ways or their boastful loudness, but eventually got used to the estranged culture and even assimilated it into her own.

She married at the age of twenty-one and had Dolores two years after. The Cortez and Hanai family had fallen in love with little Dolores Aya, always fighting over whose turn it was to carry the first grandchild of both sides of the family.

Despite being from total different backgrounds, races, and struggling against disapproval, Jose Luis and Mirei remained happy for their thirty-five years of marriage.

"Oh honey can you give buy me some ice cream? Preferably something from Frigo?" (2)

Jose Luis smiled as he grabbed his scarf from the coat hanger, "Sure, the usual Magnum right?"

"Thank you, honey. Oh I think we're running out of toilet paper too."

"Alright. I'll come back as soon as I can," replied Jose Luis giving his wife a quick kiss on her cheek and left.

Mirei sighed happily as she began to watch the television. She flipped through a few channels, got bored, and then switched it off. She decided to continue on with her knitting, eager to finish the scarf that she worked on for the past month. It would normally have taken her only two weeks, but because of procrastination and other factors, it took longer than expected to.

She walked to a small cabinet, took her knitting materials and the unfinished scarf, and sat down on the large love seat beside the television. Slowly she began to think about how was knitting supposed to be done, then after barely a few seconds, Mirei rapidly began to knit without any thought, like those old grannies in television.

She chuckled thinking about her grandchildren and how playful there were. She loved her little Lucia and her curly locks of golden hair. She simply adored her Peter always so playful, never shy about anything, asking questions and poking about things. Mirei looked at the scarf and thought about her son.

'_No grandchildren from him yet,_' she thought. '_My baby… I think his work is preventing him from giving me any_.'

She paused from her work and looked at the pictures of her children and grandchildren around the room.

How long had it been since the whole family had come together and feasted? Had it really just been a year ago? It felt like an eternity to the grandmother. Perhaps there was a way for them to come together again and be a family once more.

Seeing that no work was being accomplished, Mirei hurriedly started to knit. The scarf was made of very soft yarn material and was in two colors, black and grey. It was to be at least five feet in length and would have diagonal squares of the black and grey. When Mirei had started on it, she thought of giving it to her husband, but as she progressed with it, she felt that it would be better if she gave it to her son.

"My dear Raven…" she smiled, continuing the knitting process.

There were many things that she tried not to think about in regards to her son. One of them was his promiscuity and the fact that he was a bisexual. Another was his job as a porn photographer. Yes she could think of many things that weren't so favorable about her Raven, but no one is perfect right? There were many things that she could say about Dolores and herself. So instead of thinking of the bad, she filled her mind of the good things about her children, which outweighed the bad.

But there was thought that she continuously tried to erase or repress in her mind. For years she fought it, but she could no longer hold back.

As Raven was growing up there had been many peculiar things that revolved around him. She remembered when he was about four that he heard him giggling in his room. Now there was nothing wrong with his giggling, but Mirei wanted to see what he was playing and perhaps join him. When she entered his room, she almost screamed. His toy cars were floating above her small child, while little Raven was making vroom and streaking noises, perfectly happy with the game.

"Emilio!"

He lost concentration and the toy cars fell, one landing on little Raven's head. "Uy!" he replied in pain, rubbing his head.

It was an awkward moment for the two of them. Mirei had decided that it was probably just stress, while Raven had forgotten it like nothing.

Yes there were many strange incidents where Mirei could have sworn that her son was a telekinetic. But she refused to believe so. If any of that information leaked, people would come and take her son away, doing tests and experiments and God knows what else to her baby.

Maybe the reason why Mirei chose to keep quiet was to protect him. Or could it have been some kind of fear that something was different about her son from the rest of the kids? She didn't say, but she did know that her son had to be protected and dealt with carefully. Who could tell if any small thing could trigger an enormous psychic tantrum?

The Cortez family was lucky that it never had happened, even when Raven was spanked and reprimanded.

Suddenly the scariest and the worst memory of Raven came into her mind. For so many years she tried to reason with herself that it was nothing and that she was just seeing things. Nothing else that her son had done had ever scared her like that. Actually, to be honest, it wasn't her son's fault at all.

xxxxxFlashback

"_Jose Luis!" screamed Mirei as she began to give birth. _

"_Now calm down Mrs. Cortez," replied the nurse at her side. "Your baby is going to be alright."_

"_He's two weeks early!" she yelled, holding her husband's hand tightly. "What's wrong with my baby?"_

"_Shh…shh…" replied Jose Luis, squeezing back. "It's okay Mirei. Just push, our baby will be fine. Just push."_

_She pushed and pushed until she heard a loud cry. She sighed in relief and began to weep. "Where's my baby? Jose Luis, my baby!"_

_The nurses began to crowd around Mirei, trying to fix her up while the doctor and some other nurses tended to the newborn's needs._

"_Doctor what's wrong with our baby!" asked Jose Luis._

"_Mr. Cortez your child was born two weeks early because he was choking on the umbilical cord. Many babies that go through that immediately begins to escape the uterus and try to be born."_

"_Is he alright? Where is he?"_

"_He's fine, Mr. Cortez. We were able to free him from the noose and he's doing just fine, despite being two weeks premature."_

_The nurses finished cleaning the baby and handed him to his mother. Mirei's eyes were filled with tears of joy, seeing that her baby boy was alive and well. Her lambkin began to cry, searching for a source of food. Mirei no longer cared who was in the room and began to breastfeed her son, slowly bonding with the child. _

_Two months had passed and baby Emilio began to develop normally for a child his age. Mirei had left Emilio's the room for a few minutes to check on Dolores._

_She opened her daughter's door and saw that she was sleeping on her tiny pink bed, hugging her little Usa, the bunny doll. She pulled over the blanket over her little one and kissed her forehead. Suddenly she heard her son begin to cry._

"_I'm coming my darling," she replied happily in a singsong voice. The baby's cries began to wane and he finally stopped crying_

…_but Mirei wasn't in the room yet…_

_Mirei sped up her pace, fearing that her son might have choked or suddenly stopped breathing. When she opened the door to her baby's room there was a dark figure in her room. Mirei was in shock and was too afraid to say or move anything, not even to blink._

_The dark figure turned around to face the baby._

_It was a woman! A beautiful woman at that. _

_She was draped in a dark kimono with very long sleeves and carried baby Emilio. Her face was like white porcelain with very lovely pink shades on her cheeks. Her eyes were violet and were filled with tears. Her long hair was so sleek and glossy and reached below her knees. Mirei thought she was hallucinating, but upon seeing that the stranger was touching her baby, a small yelp escaped her lips causing the strange woman to see her._

_Mirei blinked, and like nothing, the woman had disappeared and her baby was back in his crib. She ran to her child and carried him, nuzzling her boy, whispering words of assurance to herself._

"_It's alright…it was just my imagination. That's right. Maybe I'm just tired…"_

_Baby Raven began to cry again, searching his mother's bosom for his food yet not finding anything to appease his hunger. Mirei snapped out of her trance and began to feed her infant. _

"_Please God, don't let any harm come to my baby."_

xxxxxEnd of Flashback

"Mirei I'm back!"

Mirei jumped in alarm, not expecting anyone to disrupt her train of thought. "Oh hey honey."

"I got you the ice cream, love."

"Thank you."

Jose Luis kissed his wife and handed her the ice cream. "What were you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing. Just our son," she answered opening the wrapper.

Jose Luis smiled, "Looks like you finished the scarf you made for him."

Mirei looked at the scarf. She had forgotten about it while she was thinking about her son's past. Jose Luis expanded it over his head. "It looks like you went overboard. This thing's taller than me!"

She smiled, "Oops. Looks like our Raven will have to get used to it."

xxxxxTokyo, Japan

The very woman that Raven had seen today had encountered Kurama near Erotic's building. She stopped him, pretending that she needed the time, but the real reason was because she could sense Yoko Kurama's presence within the redhead.

"Yuko?"

"Yes that's my name."

"I see, so what do you need?" asked Kurama.

"I'm looking for a Raven Cortez, do you know who he is?" replied the stranger.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"What did that idiot do to you?"

"Pardon?"

"Never mind you. I want to know about Raven."

"Before I even tell you anything, let me ask you this. What is your relation with Mr. Cortez?"

"I'm a fan."

"Then I can't tell you about him."

"Well he also gave me a job and I want to know more about him."

"I can tell that you're lying. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to work."

"Wait!"

"Yes Miss Yuko?"

"Cut the formalities boyo and just call me Yuko. I want to see you again. What's your name?"

"Shuuichi Minamino."

"That's a lovely name you got there, boyo. So let's restart." Yuko bowed, "My name is Yuko. Pleased to meet you Shuuichi Minamino."

Kurama bowed as well. "Likewise Yuko."

"Would you like to go get some coffee?"

"I can't. I have to go to work."

"Where do you work?" she replied grabbing Kurama's arm and holding on to it. "I can walk you there."

"Oh it's right over there at the corner of this street."

"Oh you work for Erotic!" she jumped, almost seeming to be floating for more than the normal time and landed without a thud.

'_This girl isn't normal_,' thought Kurama. '_And she's very good at hiding her energy levels too. She must be a demon, a very experienced and powerful demon at that. I'll need to talk to Yusuke and Koenma about this. Better that I just observe this woman and keep her at bay_.'

"If you want we can have some coffee at Erotic's café on the third floor."

"Really? That'll be really nice. I hope I'm not a bother, boyo."

"Not at all, Yuko."

xxxxxNear Yusuke's High School

"Man that test was hella hard," said Yusuke.

"Yeah I don't know if I'm gonna pass it or not," replied Kuwabara.

"Calculus two sucks. Why do we need it anyway? I mean unless any of us are going to be doctors or something fancy and sciencey then it will be necessary. I think they're trying to kill us."

"You think Kurama's having problems with this?"

"I doubt it. He studies too much and takes school way too seriously to fail or much less make a B."

"Yeah that guy's a genius. Think we can ask him to help us study?"

"Maybe if he's not too busy."

As the two detectives walked from their school, a tall man bumped into Kuwabara on accident.

"Watch where you're going punk!" yelled Kuwabara.

"I'm sorry," replied the man. "I was just in a hurry."

"Well I guess that's okay," said Kuwabara. "Err good luck going where you need to go."

"Thank you I- wait a minute. Perhaps you two can help. Have you seen a woman about yea high," holding his hand to his shoulders, "with a really strange hairdo and clothes you shouldn't wear in the day?"

"Eh?" they both replied.

"I apologize. I guess you haven't seen her. I'll be on my way then." Without another word, the man left.

"Whoa that guy was weird. Or whoever he was looking for sounded pretty weird," Kuwabara said scratching his head.

"Yeah but that guy kinda looks familiar. Where have we seen him before?"

Of the very few minutes that they conversed with the man, Yusuke took note on his looks and tried to examine his energy levels and anything that could indicate that the man was either not human or a human like Kuwabara and himself. But he couldn't find either.

Yet his looks were so familiar to him. He tried to remember where exactly did he see this man before or whom he appeared to be like. Very tall, perhaps about six-three. Long black hair in a loose ponytail. He wore black robes, which was weird for anyone to wear in this day and age, and sandals. Maybe he was a monk? Or a friar from that church a few blocks from here? His skin was porcelain white and his eyes were garnet blood red. Very slim too, added Yusuke, despite having the robes.

Yusuke began to think where he had seen the same features before. He knew it wasn't anything like déjà vu or something trivial like seeing someone in a store. It was something more serious. Something that happened not to him exactly, but to one of his friends.

"AH HA!"

"What the hell was that for?" asked Kuwabara.

"I know that man! I know where I've seen him!"

"Huh? You do?"

"He looks just like Karasu from the Ankoku Bujutsukai, except his eyes are red and Karasu's were purple."

"Seriously! Now that I think of it, he does look like Karasu. But uhh are you sure that's him?"

"Well I didn't find anything wrong with him. He would seem normal to me if he didn't wear those robes. I dunno about you but that screams something's strange about him. Makai strange."

"Yeah. Think we should tell Botan or Koenma what we saw?"

"I think so."

xxxxxThe Makai (Demon World)

Hiei was out training in his usual spot. Everything was the same old, same old. No one ever dared to bother the fire demon in fear that they would be killed. However there were a few individuals who could care less about Hiei and his powers.

"Hello Hiei, nice to see you again," said an echo among the trees.

"Who's there?" demanded, not asked Hiei.

"Oh I'm sure you know who I am," replied the voice, finally revealing himself.

"Kageromaru."

"Hiei."

"What do you want?"

"You're always so tense. Actually I have a favor to ask of you."

"I don't do favors for children or anyone at that."

"I'm not a child, I'm 421 years old. I look about seventeen in the human world."

Kageromaru was a second-class demon amongst the richest in all of the Makai. His rank, which is often confused with class, is rank B.

The difference between class and rank is that the demon's ancestry determines class, while rank deals with power. Most demons that appear to be human are of the highest class, the more nonhuman in appearance the less the class. But if the class is low and the rank is up to S, the demon is well respected as if their birth class never existed. Kageromaru, however, is not one of those demons.

The young demon was tall, perhaps the height of Kurama, and somewhat clumsy. His hair was black, a bit below his ears, and was messy and ruffled about without any care. His red eyes matched perfectly with the studs of his earrings and the random jewelry he wore. He was barefoot, seemed to be very fond of nature, and wore very baggy black pants and no shirt.

He was too whimsical for Hiei to even bother with.

"Big deal."

"I need you to do that favor for me."

"I already told you, I don't do favors."

Kageromaru jumped and hung upside down from a tree, and was eye level with Hiei. He chuckled softly then began to talk. "At least hear me out. Well I can't get into the Ningenkai."

"Why would you want to go to the Ningenkai?"

"Some demons just got in. I need to bring them back."

Hiei began to laugh under his breath, "Kageromaru, you have a lot of nerve to ask me this. I know you'd just go into the Ningenkai just to torture the humans and wreak havoc among them."

"I'm not lying," replied Kageromaru, still hanging upside down from the tree. "I'm afraid."

"You afraid? Why should you be afraid? Is this a confession from the pompous brat prince I hear?"

"Yes," he answered slowly bringing himself up and resting on the branch.

The answer took Hiei by surprise, "What?"

Kageromaru's usual cheery happy-go-lucky face disappeared and became serious. "It's coming and there's nothing much anyone can do about it."

In a blink of an eye he disappeared, not leaving a trace of anything. Hiei, however, did see his rapid movements without any problem and wondered why the boy left.

"Good riddance," said Hiei to himself. "He was beginning to annoy me anyway."

xxxxxErotic Building

"Mmm this stuff is good. What do you call it?"

"A cappuccino."

"It's delicious," replied Yuko.

Kurama sipped some of his coffee and looked at time. "I have a few minutes before going to my shoot."

"Then you should be off."

From the far side of their spot, almost hiding behind a tall plant, Megumi was watching them. At first she thought that Kurama was talking to a fellow model, but having a closer look she discovered that this woman was not even an employee of the building at all.

This was it! This was the moment where she could go and tell Raven that his precious Shuuichi was seeing another girl and even brought her to Erotic! Now she could finally have her Raven for herself only. Nothing could save Shuuichi from Raven's wrath. And that woman? Well she's probably going to get kicked out by security or by Raven himself.

She quickly got her cell phone from her purse and called Raven's cell. Megumi prayed that Raven wasn't busy or that he had it on.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Raven, it's me Megumi."

"Oh hello Megumi. Before you say anything, have you seen Shuuichi? He's a bit late and I need him to be on the set now."

"Well I saw him at the café but he was with this chick who's not even a model or worker. I think he brought her here to let her see him at the shoot."

"What? He'd never do that."

"Well I dunno. I kinda just saw him kissing that girl on the lips several times and holding her hand. But that's what I saw. Maybe it's an act, I don't know at all. Oh I gotta go. I have another call. I'll see you later."

Click.

'_That should teach that little shit not to take my Raven away_.'

Once Megumi hung up, Raven ran, no sprinted down the halls and into the elevator down to the third floor. Megumi had to be lying! There was no way that his Itooshi would ever do something like that! But there wasn't much reason why. Kurama was officially an attractive single man. He had not asked the fox to be steady with him or anything, giving Kurama no thought of them actually being in a relationship. But Raven had to see for himself or else he'd live I doubt. And the last thing he wanted was to doubt his Itooshi.

The elevators were stopping at each floor, which took too long for Raven. He stepped out from the sixteenth floor and ran down the stairs. After jumping and sliding down the stairs with a speed he never knew he possessed, he finally made it to the third floor.

He ran into the café and saw Kurama and Yuko talking. He panted heavily, grasping for as much air as he could, but couldn't take another step. His body ached from the run and the almost countless flights of stairs, but his mind was still active and eager to kill something.

Raven took a few steps when Yuko gave Kurama a big hug and kissed his cheek. His heart sank and felt like it literally broke into a million tiny pieces. The woman left and entered the elevator and left Kurama alone. The fox stood up to leave, when Raven grabbed his arm furiously.

"You're fired."

Karin's Dressing Room

"Hey girlie," replied Goh.

"Hey Goh, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Goh began to undo his large box full of makeup. "Oh but you have to hear this. This is like the biggest gossip that's come up this month."

"What is it?" she replied with interest as she sat down in front of the mirror.

"Well apparently," Goh mixed water with some cosmetics and added it to the brush, "Shuuichi brought this girl into the café on the third floor. And like I guess he doesn't know about the policy about bringing visitors without Raven's permission, but anyway someone saw them together. And they were hugging and kissing and doing all that stuff. But I dunno, they say there were kissing, but that's just from the grapevine."

"So what happened next?"

"Someone called Raven and like, I swear to you, he ran like he had seen a ghost or something. I actually saw him running down the halls today, so I guess there is some truth to it. Some people saw him running down the stairs after giving up with the elevator. Some say he ran from the twentieth floor to the third, I heard other numbers like sixteen, twelve and twenty-six. But if you ask me, I think he was crazy to do that."

"But like who called him?" Karin was eager to know what happened. She hadn't heard any rumors or gossip when she entered the building. Maybe it was because she didn't bother to stop and talk to people that day, but the point was that she didn't know of this until now.

"No one knows. It's like you know when people say, "they say" and you wonder who are they? It's kinda like that except it was one person. The only guy that knows who called Raven is BTV himself."

"Then what happened?"

"After he ran down all those stairs he finally saw them. I heard that he saw them hugging and kissing. That's when he went berserk and fired Shuuichi."

"And the girl?"

"She left before Raven got to Shuuichi."

"Poor Red. I feel so sorry for him."

"Yeah me too, but like it serves him right for playing Raven like that. I mean the girl had to have been Heidi Klum or that Tyra Banks to choose her over him. I liked Shuuichi and all but he broke Raven's heart. And I really wanted to see that guy with someone for once, even if it wasn't me."

"I don't think Red did anything wrong," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Goh, nothing."

Karin began to think. Who could have possibly told Raven this? And it wasn't their business to tell him? Maybe that person made up the whole kissing thing and the woman just happened to have kissed him goodbye. This didn't make sense at all. Why would they do that? Everyone in Erotic knows that Raven's after Kurama. But there had to be someone that didn't like that. Someone that just didn't-

Megumi…

"Goh I have to go."

"But I'm not even done yet, girlie!"

"I'll come back," she answered putting a robe over her clothes and leaving her dressing room.

She walked down the halls to where Megumi was doing a porno and grabbed her right in the middle of the movie before she got naked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I know what you did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Karin."

"You were the one that called Raven about Shuuichi."

Everyone at the studio got quiet. They either wanted to know or they wanted to watch a cat fight that seemed to have been brewing.

"Why do you blame it on me and not anyone else?"

"Who else could have done it? You have this sick obsession with Raven and I know you're crazy enough to sabotage any of his love interests."

"You have no proof!" replied Megumi. "All I see is you blaming me over some stupid assumption. Hasn't anyone told you not to assume things?"

"You stupid Asian bitch, you fucking did it!"

"Shut up you Western trash! Go back to your rat infested country!"

"No one calls my country rat infested without looking at their fucking stupid ass racist country!" Karin slapped Megumi with all her might. "You don't know how it's like to be a Westerner in a racist ethnocentric eastern country that's running out of their own people."

Megumi slapped Karin back, "And you don't know why no one likes your France. They can't defend their own damn country! What kind of country gets invaded and does nothing to fight back? Stupid French with their pompous and disgusting language and their revolting food."

"In case you haven't noticed, your language is repulsive too."

"Mesuinu." (3)

"Catin." (4)

And like nothing, the two porn stars were in a catfight. Megumi grabbed and pulled Karin's curls, while Karin moved closer to ease the pain and punched Megumi's stomach, which caused the blue haired girl to let go.

Slap! Slap! Punch! Punch! Kick! Kick!

Megumi punched Karin, causing her nose to bleed profusely all over. But that didn't stop Karin. Oh no, not at all. It only made her angrier. She punched Megumi's breasts, making Megumi yelp and giving Karin the chance to tackle her.

The two rolled around, trying to be on top and beat the living crap out of each other. No one bothered to stop them, but huddled closely to watch the fight. Some of them said "Go Megumi kick her ass!" while others yelled "Get that bitch Karin!" The whole scene was awful. It looked like it would go on forever, until Raven came through those doors and stopped the fight.

"Get back! I said get back dammit! Somebody get those bitches apart now!"

One of the cameramen grabbed Megumi, while Raven held Karin back. Despite being separated, the two continued to struggle to get free and lash out at each other.

"That's enough! What's this about Karin?"

"That bitch called you about Shuuichi didn't she? How do you know she wasn't lying? Just because you saw something doesn't mean it's there! Did you even talk to Red about what you saw? Let me go Raven!"

"That bitch is lying!" yelled Megumi. "She started to blame the whole thing on me and tried to beat me!"

"LIAR!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Let me go! I can take that bitch on!"

"Will you both **SHUT UP**? Look at yourselves. You're getting into a fight about nothing! Stay out of my life for once and leave me alone. I can fire anyone that I want, and yes Karin I fired Shuuichi."

Karin began to struggle more in Raven's arms, "You son of a bitch! How can you let that piece of shit make you fire Red? She was lying! She's lying dammit!"

"Fuck off bitch!" yelled Megumi.

The both began to kick and try to escape the men's grasp, but to no avail. Karin stopped fidgeting and began to cry. Raven let go of model and watched her sink to her knees.

"Why do you have to believe her? You saw something but you're…you're… you're a goddamn hypocrite!" She got to her feet and faced Raven. "You're always talking about how there is so cold and un-touchy-feely Japan is and now you're going against that! And you had to take it out on Red!"

Karin stormed out of the studio and went into her dressing room. Everyone began to leave the scene, to evade any sudden angry outbursts from their boss. The cameraman let go of Megumi and went back to his station. Raven looked at the ground, defeated, letting Karin's words sink in.

How could he have been so stupid? After so much ranting about Japan and what it doesn't do compared to the United States and Spain, he himself was caught doing what he hated. Hypocrite, he thought. Nothing but a hypocrite. Now Karin was upset with him and Kurama was fired. The whole situation was so out of character for him. Why was he acting like this? Why did he suddenly feel like jumping or escaping everything, including life?

'_Why can't I be normal?_'

He knew what he had to do, but for some reason he didn't stop himself from walking up to the rooftop of Erotic's building. He looked down at the traffic and the pedestrians on the sidewalk. What he should have done was leave the building and go to Kurama's home and apologize, but he didn't. Raven went to the edge and stood on it. He spread his arms, like a crow's wings and let the wind take him away, falling into oblivion.

"Save me again Nissho…one last time."

Koenma's Office

"Did you tell him Botan?"

"Yes Koenma, sir. Well so far nothing new happened. May I ask you a question sir?"

"Yes?"

"I understand why we must watch Raven Cortez very closely because of the sudden release of energy, but why else? Is there another reason for this?"

Koenma sighed, "Yes Botan there is and please say hello to our guest, who shall explain it all to you."

Botan looked at the corner of the room and saw a dark figure within the shadows. Although not walking any closer, she took a better look and gasped. "Oh my! I am so sorry for not noticing you." She bowed reverently to the shadows.

"It does not matter to me," replied a soft and beautiful woman's voice. "You wish to know the other reason why there is so much interest in Raven Cortez?"

Botan nodded, afraid to talk in case if she said something rude.

"Do not be afraid of talking to me, Botan. I shall explain everything…"

XXXXXEnd of Chapter 8

(1)Tengu, well at lease karasu tengu are crow demons.

(2) In the United States it is known as Good Humor. Every country around the world that hosts this ice cream brand has a different name but always the same heart logo. For Spain it is Frigo, Mexico is Holanda, France is Miko, and England is Walls.

(3) Mesuinu is Japanese for bitch. Although there are other words to say bitch, I chose this one because I found it more offensive. Basically Megumi is calling Karin a slutty dog.

(4) Catin is French for bitch.

Oh my, oh my what the hell have I done? Raven has fired Kurama and jumped off a building, but is not commiting suicide. Some weirdos are walking about. And... I've done too much.

This was my hardest chapter to make because it was not planned and see what happened? I planned every chapter except chapter 8 and even the others ahead. That sounds weird doesn't it?

What is Raven doing jumping off the building? Who is this Nissho? Who's the woman in Koemna's office and what does she want with Raven? Will Kurama and Raven ever do the horizontal mambo?

Well let me tell you the answer to the last question: yes and it'll be in the next chapter. Chapter 9 is when they go at it like rabbits.

Please RR!


	9. A Night In Kurama

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. But I do own all of the characters that were introduced in the later chapters.

This fic is rated M for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry. If you don't like this or the coupling, get out and save yourself some time.

AU possibly some OOCness. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama.

**To the FF readers:** This is the chapter you all have been waiting for. But because I fear getting banned, I will only post the things before the porn. If you desire to read the hardcore guy-on-guy sex scene, I suggest you read it in my account in My username is Eiko-san and if that doesn't work use the link in my profile. And yes this chapter was heavily editted.

**The mediaminer readers**: Aren't you lucky that there are no restrictions on this website? But if you not wish to read my full-unedited version, use this link for the soft core no porn version.

Sorry for not updating in the longest time. I'm a high school senior getting ready for graduation, college and calculus. I've been worked out with so many essays, projects, and college stuff that I haven't the time to write. I also was in denial about my writing. I suddenly had this feeling that what I'm doing is shit and no good and that I failed as a writer. But I still have no excuse for prolonging its release. Sorry.

The only thing that Paris Hilton ever did for me was helping inspire the title of this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it.

XXXXXChapter 9: A Night In Kurama

"_Wake up Raven," said Kurama._

"_Uh? Am I fondling you or something?"_

"_No it's the morning already. I have breakfast ready. I suggest you wash up and eat."_

"_Oh okay. But I'll just have some coffee and leave. I have to get to work."_

Raven Cortez's life flashed before his eyes once again as he fell from Erotic building's rooftop.

It wasn't suicide. It had never been suicide except that one time about a month after his rape experience. He had been so depressed that he could no longer stand living. So he went to the highest rooftop of the school and jump without a thought. Everything went so slow; it felt like it was an hour just falling into the ground. Suddenly a cold feeling went through his body and he was afraid to die.

Raven closed his eyes, remembering that suicide attempt and trying to block it out. Because of it, he had met Nissho.

"Nissho," whispered Raven, still falling into death's grasp.

Nissho had saved him from dying that day. He was remarkable tall and wore monk-like clothing. Raven didn't know how he saved him from falling down a three-story building, but he did. Sixteen-year-old Raven looked at Nissho in fear and gratitude, eyes full of tears, muttering how stupid he was.

Nissho merely smiled and gave the teen a small hug and let him go. He looked at young Raven once more and said, "You are as foolish and spontaneous as before." Pausing to think more about what to say, he replied, "If you do that again, I'll stop to save you. See this as reimbursement for what I did to you."

'_Block that memory!_' Raven's mind screamed. '_Just make this go away!_'

Suddenly his body was jerked from the fall and he found himself on top of Erotic's rooftop once again. He looked up to see his savior. '_Nissho_.'

"I see you tried to kill yourself again Raven," replied the tall dark man.

"No it wasn't suicide. It was rebirth."

"Why are you so adamant that you're not killing yourself?"

"Because I called your name to save me. Had I been trying to commit suicide I wouldn't have evoked your name."

"Evoked? What a strong word."

"Yes well, I know what I must do."

"What do you plan to do, Raven?"

"I plan to seek forgiveness. Stay out of my way demon."

Nissho's lifted an eyebrow. "Demon? How did you deduce this?"

"I always knew you were a demon," he shrugged dusting his coat. "I could feel it every time you touched me."

"Do you fear me?"

"No," said Raven casually. He stood up from the ground and fixed his clothes. "You see one tends to learn things as they get older. In my case I learned that not all demons are evil. How? Well I just decided to open up my mind to other possibilities. Maybe Satan did regret some things. Maybe his followers hate him for what happened. Perhaps Enma isn't such a bad guy. Or Amaterasu really loves her people."

"I don't understand," answered Nissho.

"I knew you wouldn't," Raven said smiling at Nissho's confusion. "The human condition has always been a curse to me. I envy you for being a demon. Please give the Yuki Onna my regards." (1)

Raven walked away and went downstairs, back into the building. Nissho smiled at the former crow demon and waltzed to the edge of the edifice.

"I do understand about opening one's mind. Perhaps you are happier as a human than you thought you were."

The demon smiled looking at the horizon, completely taken away at the scenery. Peace and tranquility… ah what a beautiful moment it was to be one with nature and enjoy its splendors.

"HEY YOU SLACKER!"

Nissho lost his balance and almost fell. He cringed at the garrulous voice and turned to see who could have made that noise. "YUKO!"

xxxxxKurama's Apartment

Kurama arrived at his home about an hour ago, but was sulking all over the couch. He felt so terrible, almost as if Raven had reached in and yanked his heart out. He sighed for the umpteenth time and shifted into another position in his couch.

'_Why was he so upset?_' thought Kurama. '_It's not like I care but…it just hurts_.'

He got up and looked into his refrigerator to see if there was anything there to munch on. Nothing. The fox looked in his pantry and found some cookies. He opened the package and took two cookies. After taking a nibble out of one, he felt that he wouldn't take another bite.

He sighed once more and plopped into the couch once again. '_Now how am I supposed to investigate for Koenma? I don't have a job anymore, but I do have money left. I'll just have to go and seek employment. I am going to miss Erotic but at least all the stress about anyone seeing me will be gone._'

"But am I really going to be happy?" he thought aloud. "Do I really care about Raven despite him being Karasu? He changed a lot, but he's kept many of the same perverted tendencies."

The room became quiet again. Kurama looked at his clock and heard the tick-tocks of the second hand. He wondered what Raven was thinking at the moment and how he's dealing with the fact that he's fired him.

"I shouldn't be thinking of him that way, but I can't help it. I should stop sulking and just go find a job."

Knock knock.

"Coming," replied Kurama.

As he opened the door he almost gasped upon seeing Raven Cortez carrying a dozen red roses. But like the proud fox that he was, he composed his posture and remained stoic. Raven looked somewhat distraught but at the same time wore that smug look that he always had. Kurama couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked despite having that flustered look on his face.

"What do you want?" asked the redhead.

"Redemption… and your forgiveness. I never knew I was the jealous type until today."

"Come in."

Raven entered the small abode and gave Kurama the roses. He sat on the couch and watched as Kurama put water in an empty vase and placed the flowers in it. He returned after putting the vase in the middle of the table and sat across from Raven.

"The roses are beautiful."

"I figured that you liked red roses."

"How did you find out?"

"I don't know. You just seem like the kind of person to like them."

It was silent. Not eerily silent, just uncomfortably silent. It was the kind of quietness one 'hears' when two parties want to talk but cannot bring themselves forth to saying anything at all. Both tried to look at each other in the eyes too, but always looked away when they caught each other's gaze. What a wreck.

"You said you wanted forgiveness?" asked Kurama finally breaking the ice.

"Yes."

"Why did you fire me?"

"I got a call from Megumi telling me that you brought someone to the café and that she was kissing and hugging you. I didn't want to believe her so I ran downstairs to see if it were true or not. When I got there I saw that she hugged you very strongly and left. I knew I shouldn't have assumed but I couldn't help it. I got jealous and without thinking, I fired you."

"I see," replied Kurama.

"May I see your arm?"

"Which one?"

"The one that I grabbed when I fired you."

Kurama stood up and sat next to Karasu giving him his arm. He didn't know the relevance of it, but he might as well let him see. He saw that Raven tucked and folded his sleeve and looked at where he touched him. Kurama saw red marks on his forearm where Raven had roughly grabbed him.

He didn't know that the crow had clawed him so brutally. He felt angry that a little misunderstanding had caused this sort of consequence. Yes it was something so trivial but Kurama couldn't help but to be furious. First he suffered the humiliation of being fired, then his skin was marred, and finally he was sulking around because of a broken heart.

Broken heart? Where did that come from? Kurama mentally slapped himself for even thinking about even loving Raven. There was no way that he had any feelings for the eccentric rapist demon, but that was Karasu wasn't it? Raven was perverted yes, but he was kinder and cared for others beside himself. He was beautiful, almost surreal. His body was always perfumed, yes perfumed, with pheromones that found its way into Kurama's nose even from afar. His keen kitsune sense of smell had constantly caught that sweet aroma of heat and sex, usually giving him a hard-on when he least expected it.

And now that very same smell was emancipating from the pornographer, filling Kurama's lungs with the musky odor. "Oh that smells good."

"What smells good?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I see," replied Raven. "I'm very sorry for getting upset. There'll always be a spot for you back at Erotic."

"I guess," sighed Kurama. "And yes I do forgive you, but you're still foolish."

"I know I am. So…" he paused, giving his voice a more taunting tone, "where you pining for me?"

"No I was not," said Kurama almost upset at the comment. "I was going to get a new job, thank you."

Raven began to laugh, "Well I pined for you and I'm not afraid to say it. To tell you the truth, there's never been a time that I don't think of you."

"That's not going to get my back to work for you. If anything, it would creep anyone out."

"Yes but I'm not creeping you out, now am I? Ah? Ah? Ah?"

For every 'ah' Raven poked at Kurama's shoulder and leaned closer. Kurama pushed him away, but it didn't stop him from leaning closer. Just as Raven was about to talk, Kurama pushed his face away and got out of the couch.

"What was that for?"

"Getting too close."

"Tch, fine," he pouted. "So you do forgive me right? I mean I hope you're not just saying it because you're accustomed to it. Because my parents got me used to it, especially my mom. It's like, 'Emilio you better say you're sorry or else you'll be kneeling on beans! _Ven aquí cabron_!" he said with a screechy voice.

"Kneeling on beans?"

"That hurts, rice too, I hope you know that. You never got spanked?"

"No."

"Spoiled brat. No wonder you're so impossible. It's always gimme, gimme, gimme."

Kurama glared at him. "Sorry for being a good child. And what's a _cabron_?"

"It can mean many things, but with that context it roughly means brat, you spoiled brat."

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Kurama opened the door and looked seriously at Raven. "If that's all you've come here for, you can leave now."

"Aren't you coming back?"

"Aren't you going to stop belittling me?"

"Stop being so self-righteous," said Raven getting abruptly out of the couch.

"You're the one that fired me for apparently no good reason. And there you go, trying to woo me over with your words and flowers, but you're still the same. You keep doing all these things to upset me. Why do you do that? Why do you like to make me feel small?"

Raven stood quiet, looking at Kurama fiercely but moved his gaze away from him. Kurama took this silence as defeat and smiled to himself. The crow began to slowly walk out the door, but instead he grabbed the door and closed it.

"Whore."

"You're making this harder for yourself," answered Kurama.

"Fuck you."

"Get out."

"How about no? Or until you decide to come back to work for me."

"No. I was considering it, but you made me change my mind. I don't want to be stressed out by the thought of my family and friends seeing me do such a degradable job. I am no whore."

"That's what society says about pornography. But I learned to ignore what they say and live like humans did way before civilization and taboo came. People are such hypocrites. Always raving about how sex is unnatural and that prostitution is a dirty job. Okay it is a dirty job, but it's one of the oldest professions in the world next to hunting. You're not a whore Kurama. Not in my eyes if it means anything to you."

"Why do we fight?" he said defeated. He leaned slightly against the wall and folded his arms, looking down on the floor. _'Raven had almost forgotten to take off his shoes. Oh well.'_

"Because we want to do each other."

"I'm not going back to that job."

"Then I'll find a way to until you do." Raven walked up to Kurama and kissed his roughly, pushing him harder against the wall.

Kurama pushed him away, "No. Get the hell out of my house!"

"Oh now I've made you curse. You're too damn proud," smirked Raven. "But fine, I'm leaving. I guess that leaves me to go to Karin and talk with her. Later I'll just go **fuck** Megumi until she passes out. With no condom too." He didn't smile this time, but chuckled under his breath, "I've always wondered how it's like to have children."

The fuse had finally reached its end and caused an explosion to go off on Kurama's head. Whether is was the mention of Megumi or having sex with her, Kurama's calm face turned to one of anger and something that appeared to be of lust. But before Raven could react to the sudden change, the fox grabbed his head and kissed him passionately.

No more of this… No more of this game. It was time for something big to happen and the consequences of his actions no longer mattered to Kurama.

…And apparently something big was 'growing'… in both of the men's pants.

"Ooh Itooshi…" Raven replied kissing Kurama's eager mouth then proceeding to pin his beloved against the wall.

It was as if Reason had been tied and gagged by Lust and repeatedly beaten by Instinct. Kurama's mind was shut off from all reason, only satisfying what his body wanted. No it wasn't want: it was need. His body needed Raven's touch to devour him and take him entirely.

Next thing Kurama knew he was on the floor being kissed from the neck with trails of saliva from Raven's soft tongue that licked its way down towards his shirt. He had no idea how he went from wall to floor, but he no longer cared. He wrapped his arms around Raven's neck waiting for more kisses; instead his shirt was opened and thrown to some random piece of furniture. He closed his eyes waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Tired of waiting, he opened his eyes and he saw Raven in his naked glory.

He was damn beautiful.

"Like what you see?" said Raven.

"Perhaps," replied Kurama. He was feeling sort of nervous and almost regretful for what he was about to do. Was it Karasu's well endowment? Or was he not just ready? Maybe it was not too late to stop this from ever happening.

"Raven I don't think-"

"You don't think what, Itooshi?" He said while he kissed his chest. "Don't think we should continue this? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm. Not. Afraid," he answered between the moans.

All means of hesitation and doubt vanished from Kurama's eyes and was clouded with lust. Finally all of his clothes were removed, minus his socks, but it wasn't necessary for what was about to happen...

They both panted heavily. Raven pulled away from Kurama and lay on the cool floor. Kurama's legs quivered in exhaustion and rested them, finally getting all the blood circulation back on track. He noticed that he still had his socks, but overlooked it as he crawled to his couch and lounged on it haphazardly.

"I want your sex," said Raven as he sat up.

Kurama didn't reply. He seemed a bit pensive but also satisfied of the aftermath. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Many thoughts filled his head, but never seemed to lull him to sleep. Was I good? Is a penis like that even natural? Will the youkai in me require more sexual experiences? Why do I still feel so horny? And more questions of wonderment continued to clog his mind.

The youko snapped back to reality when he saw Raven was looming over his body. Raven smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," replied Kurama looking into Raven's calm face. "I just hurt a little."

"It's normal. Sorry I didn't have a condom. I wasn't planning this to happen."

"I see…" he replied nonchalantly.

Raven lay next to Kurama, gently moving his body a little under the boy's. He kissed Kurama's cheek and looked at the emerald eyes full of so many emotions. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded and rested his head on Karasu's right shoulder. He was more than okay. He was ecstatic! Even though there was some pain in the whole ordeal, Kurama had never felt so much pleasure in all his life, even when he masturbated. Suddenly he remembered something that he heard about gay sex and blushed brightly.

Raven noticed Kurama's face turn from white to a vivid red blush. "What are you thinking of?"

"Something I heard. I just think it's strange what we did."

"Don't lie because I'll do something worse to you."

"Not that's it's strange. I just heard that… well… gay men use their fingers to err…well…"

"Oh I know what you're saying. You mean to stretch their anus to prepare them for the sex?"

"Uh yes."

"I don't like to finger people. I personally don't like to do it but others do. No offense to you. But I'll make you an exception. That's if, of course, you want me to."

Kurama glared both angrily and in embarrassment at the comment. "You are still so blunt!"

"Well we have developed some sort of intimacy together. I figured that I should remain who I am and spoil you rotten even more than I do now."

Raven's hands went down Kurama's back, touching as much as they could and rested right on top of his buttocks. He squeezed one and used his other hand to explore what was beyond. Kurama froze in shock at the ingenuous action and but was curious to know what would happen next...

And again the both climaxed hard, and again laid in each other's arms, panting and kissing.

The two spoke peacefully without getting into an argument only thinking of the moment and not of the past yet contemplate the future. It was strange to the both of them to be in complete tranquility, but they enjoyed the new change. (While it lasted of course.) But when the talking became a little too dull and their desires swelled, sex became another option for entertainment.

"How long have we been here? Talking and screwing on your bed?" asked Raven planting a kiss on Kurama's chest.

"I don't know. But I think it's the evening." Kurama turned around and grabbed the alarm clock from his nightstand. "It's eight-forty."

"That late huh?"

"Yeah. I guess you should be leaving now."

"No I think I'll stay a little longer. If you'll let me, of course."

"If you want. I think I'll go make something to eat."

Raven captured Kurama's arm before he could escape. His touch, for the first time, was not forceful but very gentle and serene. There was a look of relief and happiness in Raven's blue eyes that made him appear to be lovelier than ever before. Kurama couldn't help but to smile.

"Yes?"

"First off, stay in bed. I can tell you're really sore. Secondly, I'll order out and pay for the thing."

"But-"

"Nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh," tutted the photographer, pulling Kurama back into the bed. "I have it. I mean with all the money I have, the least thing I can do is pay for some dinner. Oh and two more things. I want you to come back to work for me."

"I don't think that's possible."

"What if I beg on my knees?"

"That would only make the situation more awkward."

"Well nonetheless think about it. My offer still stands," replied Raven. He looked at Kurama lying next to him naked and tired from all the sex they had. But he was content and satisfied. His hands crawled up to his lover's face and cupped his cheeks, feeling the soft, smooth skin with his thumbs.

"Itooshi?"

"Mm?

"…Will you be my boyfriend? _Partner_? _Amor_?"

"What?" Kurama's heart began to beat faster, completely surprised with such a question from a non-committing, anti-monogamous promiscuous male.

"I love you."

XXXXXEnd of Chapter 9

(1) The Yuki Onna is a Japanese demon that looks like a beautiful woman all in white, including her skin. It literally means "The Ice Woman" but is usually translated as "The Snow Maiden." She lives amongst the snowy mountains and controls the winds ,ice and snow. For that, she is considered responsible for many deaths. Before CLAMP'S _Shirahime Syo,_ the Yuki Onna was always embodied as evil, cruel and merciless. Now she has been romanticized due to new ideas from various people. Because Raven knows that Nissho is a demon, he believes that they are all connected so he playfully makes the comment about the Yuki Onna.

The two have finally gotten it on and Raven admitted his love for Kurama! Now that that's done, will Kurama accept his question? What's up with this Nissho and Yuko? And will any other strange entities come into the picture?

Find out on chapter 10!

**Advertisement: **If any of you are interested, please read my new story called Paraphilia. The coupling is KarasuXKurama, however it has more "squeamish" topics than Erotic. If you're into taboo and stuff like that, Paraphilia won't be that bad.

Please R&R!

**June 17, 2005: Because someone had reported my story, Paraphilia, and got it removed, I have editted this chapter to be extremely sugar coated. I had a little confidence that I could trust my audience to read the somewhat strong material. But because of yesterday's email I am not going to risk losing my fanfic and getting banned. **

**Also I'm trying to decide whether or not to continue this fic in this website. More than likely I will. When I upload chapter 10, my decision will be made. I'm sorry. I just don't want to go through another exile again. Thank you. **


	10. Fooly Cooling Around

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. But I do own all of the characters that were introduced in the later chapters. Bohemian Rhapsody belongs to Queen, not me. Magic Knight Rayearth and any of its characters belongs to CLAMP.

This fic is rated M for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry. If you don't like this or the coupling, get out and save yourself some time. **In this chapter, there will be traces of incest, so if you're not into that stuff, don't read it. **

AU possibly some OOCness. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama.

Thank you for all of your reviews, they were awesome. For those that read the lemon chapter, I hope you liked it. It has been a good long time since I've written one. And for a treat, you get another one in this chapter. So those from ff. net want to read it, head for the mediaminer one.

**Reminder** that anything that is underlined but in English and in quotes is said in another language, usually English by Raven. Example would be "Hello, I do porn for a living." Hello, I, and for a living are assumed to be said in Japanese while do porn is said in English. And for the singing aspect, there won't be any underlining if sung originally in English. It will be _italicized_ so you know it's not dialogue.

**To ff readers: **Some of you have read what happened and of my indecision of continuing this story in ff net. Because of the turn of events, some of you may have noticed that chapter 7 the smutty dance scene, has been edited to a regular dance, and chapter 3 when Kurama agrees to join Erotic, has been modified to have no indications that Raven felt up or gave fellatio to Kurama. Someone reported my story Paraphilia, got it removed and I now have a warning. I really like the site's readers and system, and because I love you all and am in very deep gratitude for all your support, I've decided to continue this story despite the event that happened. It wouldn't be fair to any of you to suddenly discontinue without warning. So without further ado, chapter 10.

-----Chapter 10: Fooly Cooling Around

The two lovers were in each other's arms, only that the younger of the two was laying on top of the older. It didn't matter to either of them. It just felt right to them, like a jigsaw puzzle with the two corresponding pieces held perfectly together. But even in the cozy and secure atmosphere of the pair's "fitting" aura, the question at hand remained.

Kurama was shocked, no surprised, at Raven's confession. He wasn't exactly expecting to be asked to be his boyfriend, but he knew the day would come when Raven eventually would ask him that.

"What do you say?" asked Karasu, cupping Kurama's left cheek with his hand.

It was late, well not really so late at night. It was going to be nine pretty soon, but that didn't matter. Kurama knew he should have studied today, but he didn't. He spent the rest of this day having mind blowing sex with Raven and he still didn't sort his feelings yet.

'_You are one hell of a wreck Minamino,_' thought Kurama.

"Are you okay Shuuichi?"

"Yes, it's just… it's just that I'm a bit surprised by your declaration of love."

"Well I do love you. Since I saw you, I knew something about you was way different. I know my religion says that I'm not supposed to believe in reincarnation, but for some reason I felt that we've known each other before."

'_Have we ever…_'

"Perhaps we have," answered the fox.

"Tell me what you think. I need to know now," Raven replied in desperation.

"Well…I don't know how I feel exactly. But I have to admit that I do have feelings for you, and not just friendship feelings, but something a little deeper than that."

Ravened grinned, "Like friends with benefits?"

"No, not like that. I'm trying to be serious, Raven."

"I'm listening."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I do like you, a lot in fact. And I don't really know what this feeling truly is, but I know it's something heartfelt, even though you do scare me sometimes."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," said Raven a little frazzled with Kurama's statement. "Just don't beat around the bush again."

"I won't." Kurama blushed softly when all what happened fully sank in. He was Raven's boyfriend and that meant a lot of fringe benefits. Sex, money, tactile support, sex, connections, a tutor for his English, sex, entertainment, and more sex were at his disposal. What a person to fall in love with! Very rich, good looking, and great in bed. And just because he was a generally good person, didn't mean he couldn't take pleasure in the thought of sex. He was a demon after all…

----Morning

"Okay this is our plan," said Yuko.

"Yuko, did you ever at least once consider that Karasu is happy as a human?" replied Nissho, carrying Yuko on his back.

"Quiet you!" she said whipping him with a ribbon. "It's not about Karasu!"

"Ow! Then what's it about?"

"Revenge! That goddamned Youko Kurama will pay for killing him!"

"And you know this how?"

"Because I was at the Ankoku Bujutsukai, you fucker!" This time Yuko was carrying Nissho, who was about several inches taller than her, on her back.

"Yuko, why am I on your back?"

"Because I need to think!"

"People are looking at us Yuko."

Yuko continued to walk while giving Nissho a piggyback ride. She thought best under pressure, and it was with both in the literal and the metaphoric sense. She didn't care about what the people thought. They were stupid humans. Why should she care about such trivial creatures?

Yuko was the eldest child of Lord Ukase, a powerful crow tengu. Within a few years, Yuko would inherit much of her father's fortune and become an extremely wealthy Lady demon. But she didn't want any of that. She was already a second-class, rank S demon and could care less what the riches had to offer her. This female demon was donned Yuko the Strange because of her wild and odd antics. It wasn't rebellious or troublesome, just so _strange_. Even her specialty power, which only was a hobby of hers and not really her innate area of expertise, was considered erratic amongst all the demons.

This power, or hobby, was to control ribbons and use them as a weapon. Weak as it seemed to all, Yuko had perfected its art and converted a "girly" hobby to become a very formidable weapon with various techniques that went with it.

"Okay, we told Kageromaru to be here, but I don't see him anywhere. You stay here and watch. I need to get some ribbons."

"You're wearing plenty," replied Nissho, getting off Yuko's back.

"I'm going to need more," she pouted and stamped her foot on the pavement.

"Kageromaru has no way to get into the Ningenkai. He won't be here Yuko."

"Yes he is. Now stay put."

"No."

"No? What do you mean by no?"

Nissho folded his arms and glared into the weird girl's violet eyes. "You're not my boss."

"I'm older than you!"

"I am the same rank as you!"

Yuko grabbed her long black ribbon around her neck and extended it. She wound the ends around her fists and went into a fighting stance.

Nissho looked at Yuko and sneered. "I don't want to fight you."

"You seem confident enough," replied Yuko. "We haven't fought in ages. Let's get to it."

"I don't want to waste my energy with the likes of you."

With those words said, Nissho turned around and walked away from the Amazon-like female. He knew she was crazy, well more eccentric to put it in better words, but he didn't want to give her his sympathy over her inane requests and ideas just because she was 'special.'

"The likes of me is your own sister…" she replied in a deathlike manner.

Nissho froze. Whenever Yuko changed her usual cheerful disposition into one full of hatred and darkness, there would be trouble. His sister was not bipolar in any way, just extremely optimistic in a very eccentric style, unlike his younger brother Kageromaru who was positive in the normal sense. Her lovely violet eyes were filled with anger and doom. Her porcelain skin became ghastly pale, while her red rose lips became the color of blood.

Next thing Nissho knew, his mouth was full of asphalt and dirt. His neck suddenly lifted his head by means of a long ribbon. The ribbon began to coil around Nissho's neck, not exactly chocking him but very close to it. Yuko's boot stepped on Nissho's head and pulled on the satin ribbon to strangle her brother.

"Do you want to die so badly Nissho?" She tightened her grip on the ribbon, constricting deeper into Nissho's flesh. "I'd be glad to take your life away. I have no qualms for filicide at all."

----Erotic Building

"Karin," said Raven.

Karin was sitting in the café, minding her own business. She was still very upset with Raven and didn't want to hear whatever he had to say. She twirled a lock of her curly brown hair and began to put on some makeup, fully ignoring the photographer.

"Karin, hear me out now. Karin I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"I thought I heard something. Must be my nagging boss or something insignificant."

"Karin-"

"Raven," she said in annoyance. "Will you just leave me alone? I am not in the mood to deal with your bullshit apologies."

"Can I at least explain?"

"No."

"Fine you're right. I treated you horribly, acted like a complete hypocrite, and my apologies are full of shit. So I'll let my **boyfriend** explain to you."

Karin's eyes widened in interest. Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Raven never had a boyfriend, just sexual escapades. Who the hell would he possibly referring to?

And like if it was on cue, Kurama came from one of the stands with a drink in his hands and sat across from Karin. He sipped his strawberry smoothie and received a kiss from Raven, leaving some of the pink cream on his lips. (Of which Karasu licked off with much pleasure.)

"Hello Watanabe-san," said Kurama.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How much did you pay Shuuichi to say that, huh?" Karin was extremely incredulous with the scene. Red could not be Raven's boyfriend. It seemed so fast, yet not fully unexpected. It couldn't be true.

"None, Karin," answered Karasu.

Karin looked at Kurama's face. "It's true, Watanabe-san. Raven and I have gotten into a relationship."

"What he means is that we've become an item."

Shuuichi elbowed Karasu's stomach. "I don't ask you to forgive Raven. I mean who could? But at least talk to him"

The French woman sighed and looked at Raven. He had a goofy, stupid look on his face, obviously trying to make her laugh or give him sympathy. She looked at Kurama, who seemed to be enjoying the shoulder massage Raven was giving him. There was no way that Kurama would lie. Not of that sort of thing. "Can I see you do each other some time?"

Raven exhaled noisily in relief. "It's up to Shuuichi."

"Red, will you?"

"No!" Kurama answered in alarm.

"Will you at least come back to work?" asked Raven.

"…"

----Raven's Office

He had no idea how Raven did it, but the photographer somehow convinced Kurama to have sex with him on his desk. It was fast and sweet, but a little uncomfortable for the both. After their lovemaking, the two relaxed.

"Thank God I used a condom or this would have been messier than it already is," replied the photographer after evening his breaths. He removed the used contraceptive and threw it at the wastebasket next to his desk. The crow grabbed some tissues from a drawer and cleaned himself, but noticed that his black shirt was soiled.

Kurama's face was still flushed but his gasps lessened. "I think I ruined your shirt."

Raven pulled up his pants and clasped the button and zipper. His belt was thrown near the side door to the left of desk that led to the bathroom. Damn he really should be careful where he tossed his things. But his shirt wasn't ruined; all it needed was a simple wash and luckily he wore an undershirt and had extra clothes in his office.

A smile appeared on the man's face. "Don't worry about it."

The door suddenly burst opened with an angry Megumi and a panicked Mrs. Suzuki. "I tried to stop her Mr. Cortez, but she insisted to see you."

"It's okay Mrs. Suzuki," replied Raven. "You can leave her here and go."

"Yes sir," and the secretary quickly closed the door as she left.

Kurama immediately shot up and hastily pulled his pants back up. Megumi glared at what she witnessed and was even more upset when she saw the white stain on her boss' shirt. The porn star walked towards Raven's desk, evading all the object that was knocked off. She didn't sit.

"What is this I hear Raven?"

"Hear what?" he replied nonchalantly unbuttoning his soiled shirt.

"That you have a boyfriend," she pointed at Kurama accusingly. "That this _boy _here is your partner."

More than anything, Kurama wanted to lash out and beat her to a pulp, but he restrained himself and concentrated on fixing his appearance.

"Well you heard right," answered Raven. He noticed that Kurama still had some sweatand used his already-dirty shirt to wipe the water off his lover.

Megumi's brown eyes were fired up with anger. She couldn't believe that she had lost Raven to that stupid boy. "Why? You hardly know the guy!"

The dark haired man shrugged and redid his ponytail. "And your point is? Technically I've known Shuuichi for as long as he worked here and it's been at least four months. Sounds like a good enough time for me."

"How can you hook up with that boy after what happened yesterday?" Megumi had to try anything she could think of to keep Raven and Shuuichi apart, even if it meant for feelings to get hurt. There was no way she was going to give up being Mrs. Megumi Cortez because the young redhead was in the way.

"It was all a misunderstanding," replied Karasu. "We talked about the situation yesterday and fixed it. Besides he didn't know not to bring a non-employee to the building, so it's a fair game."

By this time, Kurama had finished grooming himself and had purposely, out of spite of course, wrapped one arm around Raven's waist and leaned his head affectionately against his boyfriend's shoulder. This action was rewarded with a soft kiss on the head and a strong arm around his shoulder. Kurama couldn't help but to think that Raven had done that on purpose too.

"You know Megumi," said Kurama. "I want to thank you for everything you've done. If you didn't tell Raven about me bringing that woman to the café, I don't think we would be together by now."

Raven's eyes widened with realization. "Yeah you're right, Itooshi. Wow. Thanks Megumi."

Itooshi? Itooshi? How? Why? Of all the pet names to give that wretched boy, Raven had to give him itooshi, beloved. Megumi couldn't take the scene any longer. It was too much for her to bear. She felt her heart break and her eyes almost water, but she would rather leave with the air of fury than on of sadness. She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows together to gather up the anger.

"I imagine that Minamino doesn't want to come back to this industry. He's still technically fired."

Raven was about to answer, "I tried to give his job back, but yeah he doesn't want to work in adult entertainment. So yeah…" but instead Kurama interrupted his partner before he had the chance to talk.

"Actually I accepted his offer, therefore I will be coming back whenever I have a shoot."

The sudden answer shocked both Raven and Megumi.

"Do what you two want," growled the porn star. '_But don't think it's over._'

The blue haired girl treaded heavily back to the door and slammed it, not even looking back to see the two.

'_He's mine for the keeping,_' thought Kurama as he growled in a vulpine manner. He suddenly felt territorial for Raven, like a fox is to its mate. And it was weird too. Never in his life did he think he would be protective over a person, besides his mother. As Youko Kurama, where he roamed the Makai in freedom, he only protected his home and treasures. Perhaps finally having a mate or, in better terms, partner, had awakened some of those innate fox senses that also came with the package of being a kitsune, a multi-tailed fox demon.

Just because an animal demon is still a demon, didn't mean it could act like a demon all the time. Every now and then that animal character would have to come out.

"You okay?" asked Raven.

"Yes."

The elder smiled and faintly pulled away from Kurama. He went into a room that was across from his bathroom and opened a dresser. When he came out of the area, he had a dark blue shirt, similar to the black one he wore. Kurama had already begun to pick up all the items that they dropped from the ordeal. Raven arranged his desk and grabbed anything else that was in the floor.

"If you need to clean yourself better," he said straightening his laptop and papers, "I have a bathroom you can use over there."

"Thank you."

After accepting the offer, the fox entered the pornographer's personal bathroom. It was small but it had all the necessities, minus a tub. There was only a shower, which made sense to Kurama being that Karasu was always on the go. Getting in a bath after the shower would be a waste of time. The toilet was a western one. (1)

'_Those Westerners must like their restroom time._'

Using a towel, Kurama wet one corner and cleaned his chest, stomach, and nether region. With the other half, he dried himself. Once the chore was done, Kurama straightened his clothing and fixed his hair the best he could. He walked out of the room and closed to door, but noticed that Raven was talking on his mobile phone. Raven spoke in Japanese but in a low voice, which was very suspicious to Kurama.

Was he hiding something from him?

Karasu finished his phone call and slipped his cell in his pant pocket. "What's up?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just Nobuo. He called to ask me if I was going to need my limo today, but I said no."

"I see." There was a small silence. "Can you drop me off at my apartment?"

"I was going to take you out to eat something nice, but I guess some ramen noodles at your place will be okay."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine we'll go."

"That didn't sound enthusiastic to me," replied Raven sitting down on his chair.

"It's not that. I just have this feeling that you're doing something behind my back. You were talking on your phone a few times today."

"Well I am a busy guy."

"Yes, but you never talk in such a low voice."

"Aww come on. I'm not that loud." The crow began to pout. "If you're going to be that way, then I'll just look for adulterated porn on my laptop."

"Funny that you'd go download pornography when you own a whole business dedicated to it."

Raven pulled Kurama and made him sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and kissed his cheek with a loud smack. "Why is it that I can never outsmart you?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want to hear what you want?" answered Kurama with a soft, yet menacing smile.

"Surprise me."

"Because I'm too smart."

"And the other?"

"Because you're too head over heels for me."

"I didn't want to hear 'because I'm too smart.'"

For one reason or another, Kurama began to laugh. Raven's answer wasn't so comical to be laughing in the manner that he did, but as much as he tried he couldn't stop chuckling. The crow gave him a peculiar look, not really seeing the extreme humor in the comment. Yes it was witty, however it wasn't **that** funny. Oh it was going to be a long day.

-----In front of Tokyo Tower

Yuko was pushed back roughly against a pole. She felt no pain, but if she didn't want to get trapped she would have to move away from the pole. She was extremely dangerous, yes, but her brother also had a very fearsome power that very few demons wielded.

The demonic vixen quickly ran away from the metal post before the solid material could coil around her body. She threw a ribbon at that very rod, and like magic the string tied itself to it. Yuko pulled the filament and the massive steel object uprooted. With her slender and delicate arms, she twirled the large item around her head at a great speed without a problem. And with her command, the ribbon uncoiled from the post and was flung it at Nissho.

The giant pole would have hit Nissho, and perhaps damage him, but it didn't. Nissho continued to remain stoic and calm as the post floated in front of him.

'_Him and that cursed power!_' growled Yuko.

Like his sister, Nissho had been given a title. But unlike Yuko, his was more gallant and suiting than insulting. It combined all the three characteristics that Nissho was infamous for in the Makai. First was his usual stoic and cold disposition. There was no one in any of the worlds, other than his family, that would make him talk. Smiles were rare, almost mythical. And his job well… was almost as cold-blooded as his temperament. He had no uncertainties for killing, even if the victim was a weak and harmless, low rank demon. He murdered with no hesitation, and always left a clean sweep. His loyalties were to the highest bidder. And sometimes the 'highest bidder' would be his next assignment.

His inborn power was unlike any other, minus a very few demons. On the human world, the western philosophy says that there are four elements: fire, water, wind and earth. The eastern philosophy of earth says there are five elements: fire, water, earth, wood, and metal. But in the Makai, the idea is that there are more than eight elements, and it wasn't unusual for a demon to have a natural mastery over an element or two.

Nissho controlled the element known as metal. Thus he was called Nissho the Silent Metal amongst Spirit and Demon world.

Nissho's power probably did not seem dangerous or strong in the Makai, being that the demon land did not have many cities, or buildings of steel. However, the power ran very deep within the tengu's veins, giving him the power to summon any kind of metal deposits from the earth and unleash an immense attack to wipe out his enemies. Yet Nissho wasn't in the Makai anymore.

The human world was a cesspool of all sorts of metal. It was in buildings, homes, the streets, in the transportation systems, everywhere! This dimension was a dream for any metal master demons. The metal was already dug out of the ground, almost literally being served in a silver platter. (Of course it was another metal he could control.) And best of all, Nissho was in one of the largest and most steel coated cities in the world.

Yuko was definitely going to have a ball with Nissho in this city.

Nissho opened his arms wide, stretching the steel pole into a thing sheet then crumpling it into a ball. Instead of throwing it at Yuko, he tossed it aside.

"Not man enough to hit your sister with a ball?" taunted the elder sister.

Nissho was the second child to Lord Ukase. Only three years after Yuko's birth, he was born. He was an heir to his parent's fortune and because Lord Ukase was surprisingly not sexist, Nissho would not receive his inheritance sooner than his sister. This did not anger Nissho, but it infuriated him to know that his father still plans to give Yuko his main land, despite her extravagant and **very loose** lifestyle. It upset him more that Lord Ukase forgave his daughter for running away, just like Karasu did.

The gaudy bitch…

'It wasn't fair at all! Why should she get so much forgiveness and pampering after all the things she's done? Why did Yuko keep her inheritance? Why forgiveness? Why?'

But deep inside the bitterness, lies guilt. A guilt that caused these feelings to arise that involved Karasu…

Nissho suddenly flung a large car that was parked near the giant tower. The car was too big and fast for Yuko to use her hobby power to repel. There were only two things she could do: move or use her real powers, and Yuko was not about to ruin her new boots.

As the car came within a few feet from the vixen, Yuko unleashed a fire so hot, that it turned the car into ashes, even the highly flammable gasoline. With her right hand, she blew the ashes away and glared at her brother. The eccentric demon's natural power was the commandment of the fire and wind elements.

"Don't make the Spirit Detectives come after us, Nissho."

"Ah so Yuko the Strange does know how to use her real powers after all."

"Blow me," she spat cynically.

"Quit playing these silly games Yuko."

Yuko crossed her arms. "I'm not playing Nissho. I was dead serious when I told you to stay here and wait for Kageromaru."

"What gave you the idea that he would come out from this building? He doesn't even know how to get to the human world!"

"Mom does. He could always get mom's help."

"Mother wouldn't just let him waltz through! And why do we even need Kageromaru?"

"He's a damn soothsayer, you asshole!"

"GAH! What does that have to do with anything?"

If there was one person that let out Nissho's nerving and out-of-character side, it was Yuko. The woman drove him insane. Not only does she manage to make him talk and lose his temper, but also to do stupid tasks that he wouldn't even consider unless very large sums of money were involved.

Yuko placed her finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Well… nothing really, but he could help us. Come on! Prophet versus assassin in a detective case? Who do you honestly think would win?"

Nissho would have face faulted if he could, but his mind didn't let him. He was almost dumbfounded how crazy his sister really was. Either she was trying to get revenge in the strangest of way or she was doing this on purpose to send him into madness.

"Yuko. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About? We don't need Kageromaru for anything. We already know what happened to our brother and what entity he reincarnated into. There is absolutely no need for Kageromaru. So stop being a stupid whore and do something right for a change!"

The lady demon's face withered like a rose without water. Her cheery disposition slowly transformed into sadness. She walked into the entrance of Tokyo Tower and entered the elevator. Nissho suddenly felt guilty and followed suit.

When he reached the top, he searched the circular room until he found Yuko slumped under the rails next to the eyeglass. She was not crying, but water was forming in her eyes. Her face had returned back to its normal color except for a small pink blush around her third eye.

"Yuko?" Nissho knelt in front of Yuko, careful not to somehow step on any of her clothing. His sister looked up then lowered her head again: she acknowledged his presence. "Yuko, I'm sorry for saying those things to you."

Yuko sniffed and used part of Nissho's long sleeve to wipe her eyes from the upcoming tears. "No. I should be the one to be sorry. I only wanted Kageromaru to come because he once told me he was learning how to see the past incarnations of people. Nissho, you don't know how it's like to witness the death of your own sibling, to see the sadness in his eyes veil the wish, **the need** to die. Karasu wanted to die, Nissho. I just wanted Kageromaru to look into this Raven Cortez's soul and tell me what happened to our baby brother while he was gone. I want to know what drove him to be suicidal."

"Karasu was never one for suicide," sighed Nissho.

"That's why I want to know. The reason I came here was to get revenge on Youko Kurama and to find out about Karasu's past after he ran away."

"Oh." Nissho almost sounded a bit disappointed. Not that her reason for her silly ideas wasn't valid, but on the inside he actually hoped she came for something a little more than just Karasu. "I thought you came here for something else. But, uh, why this place? What's so special about this place, according to you?"

"Well you probably didn't know, but I've been staying in this dimension for a few days. As long as demons do not possess or wreak havoc, Koenma cannot do anything to us, so I took advantage of that."

Yuko pulled out a book from a very small black purse. Nissho would never understand how her bag worked, but he did know that it had a lot of junk. She showed him a somewhat thick book with a very colorful cover.

"Magic Knight Ray-" and the book was immediately flipped around before Nissho could finish saying the title. The page that Yuko pointed at was around the beginning and three girls from different schools were transported to a magical land.

"See?"

"Yuko I don't think this proves anything. It's fiction."

"Yeah, I know," she blushed, "but I wanted to ask you if you could buy the rest of the volumes for me."

The younger brother chuckled softly at his sister's whimsy. He hated how she drove him to insanity and all, but underneath the jealousy and bitter feelings, he still loved her.

"And get me this too."

She flipped the pages into almost the far end of the book and pointed at what she desired. Nissho looked at the creature and raised an eyebrow. It was a white rabbit-like being with a large jewel on its forehead. It was chubby and cutesy and never stopped smiling. Unlike real rabbits, this creature had a long tail and screamed "Puu!" nonstop.

"What is this?" he asked in confusion.

"Its name is Mokona." Her eyes began to grow as if to cry or pout in cuteness. The red-rose lips quivered and she clasped her hands together. "Buy me one Nissho."

"Buy you one? This thing isn't even real."

The vixen leaned against her brother, still giving him the same sad 'puppy dog' face. "If I show you a place where you can get one, will you buy it then?"

Her long lashes flashed several times as she blinked prettily. Nissho cupped Yuko's left cheek with his right hand, letting his thumb skim across her white skin. It was so soft and lovely. How long had it been since Nissho touched that beautiful flesh? When was the last time the two had been together like this? The demons kissed lightly and pulled away quickly, but not so abruptly.

"I'll help you get to Karasu and see Youko Kurama," he replied.

"…"

"Yuko?"

"You're still going to give me the Mokona doll right?"

-----Kurama's Apartment

It wasn't so late at night. Actually, it wasn't night at all. Around four or five in the afternoon, Raven had driven Kurama to his apartment complex. The couple had eaten at a very nice and tasty restaurant that served traditional Japanese food. They talked about serious things, dumb things, trivial things, about the food and the drinks, about each other, and about other things. Sometimes while they ate, Raven would play footsy and say dirty words in a foreign language, of which sometimes Kurama caught. But soon all the food was gone and the bill was paid; it was time to go home.

"Thank you for taking me home."

"You're welcome."

Raven parked his vehicle, turned it off, and locked it as he walked Kurama to his room. As they strolled to their destination, Raven moved closer to his new lover and held his hand. Kurama was a bit surprised by the sudden intrusion but relaxed under the gentle, yet firm touch and squeezed back.

"You didn't have to walk me to my room."

"I felt like doing it."

They took the elevator up to Kurama's floor and walked to the door. Kurama entered the house key and unlocked the door, but didn't open it. He was thinking about what he had gotten himself into, whether he had made the right decision or not. He didn't regret being with Raven yet the fact that Karasu's soul lurked within the vessel scared him. Nothing bad occurred. No deaths or strange sightings. Raven didn't show any signs of having any powers. Maybe everything was okay, or maybe not.

Kurama mentally cursed at himself. Why was he being so suspicious? Wasn't there already enough evidence that Karasu was long gone and that Raven Cortez was the one controlling? He didn't want to be so cautious with him. He wanted to take risks and enjoy his human life with this human that happened to be Karasu's reincarnation. Was the fear of Karasu's return so strong? Or…

…did Shuuichi Minamino fear deception and…heartbreak?

A warm hand found its way behind Kurama's head and gently pushed it towards a pair of lips. A kiss was planted on the boy's forehead and then traveled down to his lips for a small peck. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," said Kurama, snapping back to reality. "I was just thinking about today."

The elder smiled. "Sorry about the whole office incident."

"It's fine."

"So you're really coming back to Erotic?"

"Yes."

Raven leaned in and kissed Kurama. The kiss, unlike the peck, was deeper and longer. Two tongues began to wriggle out of the opening mouth licking each other with much enthusiasm, but the pornographer's tongue took the initiative to explore the inside of the other's mouth. He moaned softly at the taste of the palate, walls and even the teeth. It tasted like fresh ginger and seaweed (from the food that he ate) and had rising hints of Kurama's natural flavor around the fleshy wet cavern.

"What was that for?" panted the redhead. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and desire. It looked to Raven that he wanted another kiss, but he decided not to and for a very good reason too.

"Because I love you."

A smiled escaped Kurama's lips. He opened the door to his apartment, not paying attention to the inside, but at Karasu. "Do you want to come in?"

"I'm fine. I'll call you when I get home."

Kurama was almost startled by the response. There was no way that Raven was refusing to enter his home. After all the countless times of him barging in and **insisting** that he should stay over the night. And after all the occasions that he continued to persist a private session at his home. Why now, when they are together, he refuses? Though it did not show in his eyes or body language, Kurama was hurting.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for the call then. Good evening."

"_Adios_."

As Kurama turned to walk into his apartment, Karasu appeared to be rushing down the stairs. Why he seemed to be hurrying was beyond him, but he had a feeling that the reason wasn't good. He took off his shoes and reached for his slippers.

'_Where's my shoe rack?_ _And my slippers? Wait…_'

By this time Raven was sprinting to the elevator shaft, frantically pressing the button for the down arrow to flash. Kurama snatched his shoes and ran as fast as he could to catch up to Raven: he didn't close the door. There was no logic in it at all. There was nothing anyone could want, because everything, besides the furniture that already came with the board, was all gone.

The crow hurried into the elevator and pressed the close door button. He was about to succeed when Kurama dashed through the closing gates and made it into safely. One shoe was left behind.

"You! You!" Kurama was losing his temper. He was not yelling yet, but he spoke in a threatening low voice that could have been mistaken for a whisper. "What did you do to all my things?"

Raven pressed the button to the first floor. Kurama pointed his left shoe menacingly at the thief. "Do you honestly think-"

Kurama poked Raven's shirt with the tip of the shoe. "My things Karasu. Where are they?"

"I'll take you to them."

"You had better."

The two walked to Raven's car. Kurama didn't bother to put on his shoe once in the car. He sulked and avoided his lover's gaze. How dare he take all his things? What kind of man goes into his love's home and steals his values? Although there was no way that Raven could have a rational explanation for the incident, Kurama prayed that there was.

"_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality. Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_…"

Emerald eyes peeked at the dashboard and saw that a CD was playing. Curiosity got the best of him and his gaze wandered to meet Raven's blue eyes. "Stop singing." He was still mad at him.

"It's a classic."

"By who?" he replied incredulously.

"Do not tell me you've never heard about Bohemian Rhapsody?"

"Cannot say that I have," turning his head back to the window.

"And Queen? Please do not tell me that you don't know Queen."

Shuuichi continued to look at the window. "The name sounds familiar."

The car took a right turn. "You have got to be kidding me, Itooshi." A frown overshadowed his calm face. "Not know who Queen is… _Too late, my time has come. _

_Sends shivers down my spine. Body's aching all the time. Goodbye everybody - I've got to go._"

Small mutters came out from Kurama's mouth. Karasu made a quick turn to see if the nose was coming from the car's radio. Soon the incoherent words began to clear and increase in volumes.

"_Mama, ooo_…" sang Raven. His suspicion over the mysterious noise was proved false, but his other guess proved right.

"_Anyway the wind blows_…"

'_Ah-ha! So Kurama was singing after all_,' thought Raven. '_And that little liar said he didn't know Bohemian Rhapsody. Goddamned karaoke whore._'

"I don't want to die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…" said, not sang, a voice that eerily reminded Kurama of Karasu. Was Raven saying that seriously or in a joke? Could Karasu have controlled Raven and said those words? Kurama knew they were part of the song, but the manner in which the dark haired man portrayed it seemed a little bit too frightening.

"Okay sing with me in this part. And say the name right. None of that Engrish crap you pull."

Shuuichi pouted indignantly at the comment, but nonetheless began to sing with Raven, even if it seemed a little stupid. "_I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me. Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro – magnifico_."

While they sang, Raven imitated a "Japanese accent" in certain parts. The joke would have been understood if the fox had seen the music video to the song or see the Wayne's World movie. But since the tease was not implicit Kurama roll his eyes in annoyance and was even tempted to pinch, punch, or claw the crow's arm. However Raven threatened to sing in falsetto if he dared hit him while driving.

Kurama did not even want to imagine Raven singing in falsetto.

"Are we there yet?"

"_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go-_ huh? Uh yeah. It's this street right here."

The black car drove slowly through the neighborhood and turned on its lights. It was nearing night, but the sun was still barely out. Sometimes children would play out in the streets at these hours, so Raven had to take extra precautions to ensure that no pedestrians would get hurt.

Kurama looked around the street and saw real houses, real large houses. It cost a fortune for someone to buy a new home or to even own a home, which explained why many people lived in the apartment complexes. Judging from the size, style, and location of the homes, it was plain to see that this place once was an old area of Tokyo where regular families once lived, but became a housing district for the wealthy because of the increased property value. Raven Cortez was obviously rich, but Kurama couldn't help but wonder how he was able to get this sort of luxury property without being held back by prejudices. Most realtors would prefer a rich Japanese to a rich Caucasian, even if he or she was half Japanese.

Despite his Japanese heritage, "Raven" Emilio Satoshi Cortez Hanai looked too much like his western lineage and unfortunately that was enough for the Japanese xenophobia to act out against him.

Raven applied the brakes in front of a large gate and pressed a button near the dashboard. The gates opened and the car went in and was parked into a garage. Raven got out of the car and made sure that the gate had closed automatically. It did.

"Sorry about your shoe. Want me to carry you?"

"No, I think I will survive," replied Kurama.

After the two left the car, Karasu locked the doors and closed the garage door. He led Kurama to the front door. "Crap I forgot the mail. Wait here." The crow walked towards the car gate, but turned to a gated door and grabbed his mail.

The redhead looked around the property and was amazed by its size. He loved the wisteria tree near the front entrance that was coming into bloom. The two-story house was beige with a dark tiled roof. It looked like a traditional Japanese home, but it appeared to have been remodeled to have more windows and other accessories. There was a lot of greenery around and perhaps a garden in the back. The sound of the central air-conditioning apparatus suddenly went off, cooling the large home. Its location? Well, Kurama took a guess that it was somewhere around the sides of the home. But…hmm, it was really lovely and looked cozy. Probably much "cozier" with Raven inside.

Kurama's eyes widened upon seeing a very thick wad of papers in his lover's hand when he returned. A lot of it looked like junk mail, but the rest looked very important too. Raven opened the door, slipped out of his shoes and into his slippers. He went straight pass the stairs and into the kitchen. Kurama looked around and put on some guest slippers from the shoe rack next to the door and closed it.

"You can rest in the living room," said Raven. "It's to your left of the entrance."

The youkai went to the kitchen instead. Raven was searching through his mail and separated them into several stacks: junk, bills, letters, business and magazines. He threw away all the junk mail and placed the rest on a counter.

"Raven where's my stuff?" demanded Kurama. "I only came here to know what you did to them."

The photographer didn't bother to even look at him and busied himself around the kitchen to serve his guest a drink and a small snack. He muttered to a few thoughts to himself like, "¿Qué necesito¿Qué necesito?" _What do I need? What do I need? _and "…and I was looking for…" while moving his fingers up and down.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, now which one do you like better? Green or black tea?"

Kurama sighed, "Green but-"

"Iced or hot?"

"Iced. Now listen to me."

"I am listening to you. This is what people call multitasking, Itooshi. I'm sure you've done it a bunch of times. Keep on talking, okay?"

"My things?"

"Oh that," he replied as he set some finger food on a plate. "Well today I was calling Nobuo and all my other men for a reason."

"And that reason is?"

"Sit down and relax," putting the plate down on the table. "The reason is because I got them to remove all your things."

Kurama sat down before he could hear anything worse. "But-but why? What was the reason and logic behind all that?"

Raven sat and took a bite of some cheddar on a cracker. "Everything has to be logical to you, doesn't it?"

"Karasu that is not the point to this." It was starting to get harder and harder to control himself and not lash out and beat Raven. But Kurama took a deep breath and sighed once more.

The crow got up and gave his partner his beverage. "Here. Drink your tea."

He took a sip. "You lost it didn't you?"

Raven almost choked on his cracker by the comment. "What?"

"I'm asking if you lost my things. It makes perfect sense to me, being that you refused to enter my home and ran off. Why shouldn't I suspect that?"

"You want the truth?"

"I've been asking you for the truth."

"Fine." Raven took a big gulp of his cold drink. "I got the guys to take your stuff and leave all the things that the apartment came with. Your stuff is in this very house. Some of it's in drawers or closets. Others are in boxes just waiting for a place to be put. The rest that was too big, I put in public storage."

Kurama was taken aback. "Why did you do all this?"

"Well I was pretty excited to know that you are my boyfriend and all. And I know I should have waited a while longer, but I just couldn't hold it in. I wanted you to move in with me."

Emerald eyes widened in shock and realization. His cheeks grew hot and flared up. Suddenly he wanted to crawl into Raven's arms and lay in bliss, but at the same time the fox also wanted to stab his lover with a dull weapon, perhaps a spoon, until he bled all his blood out. Did he hear that sentence right? He was a loss for words, maybe he was flattered? One day of being steady and Raven took the initiative to "invite" him to live in his beautiful and expensive home. Wasn't that too fast? Technically they've known each other for at least four months, but that was not enough, was it? But Kurama knew he had unconsciously played a game of cat-and-mouse with Raven and got to know him better than most of his older employees have.

What to say? What to say?

"I'm sure you knew that one day I'd ask you this question. And I know that all this seems too fast-"

"Yes."

"I know, I know. But it's only because-"

"**Yes**." Kurama was probably going to have a war with himself later.

"Stop saying that and let me talk!"

"I said yes as in: Yes Raven, I will live with you."

-----End of Chapter 10

(1) In a typical Japanese bathroom there are several things you will see: a shower, a tub, and an eastern toilet. The shower usually has no barrier to stop water. There is, however, a drain for that water. Showers are for cleaning your body. The tub is after the shower and is the "relax time" of the "bathing." Basically they fill the tub with water, get in the tub and relax. That's why in anime you see many characters in a tub, but they're not bathing as in cleaning. The eastern toilet is one I'll probably do well without. It's a basin in the floor. No sitting or anything else like that. The western toilet is the one you have in your homes.

Yay! I finished the chapter! I'm going to try to write a chapter a week and hopefully finish before the summer's over. Why the really big rush? I'm going to college at the end of August, except I'm going to Spain. There are big chances that I may not even get a laptop to work on for my dorm. (If I were staying in the U.S, I'd have less problems.) But that's good news for all of y'all!

Kurama accepted Raven's invitation to live with him (Even if the method was weird.) and go back into Erotic. Karin forgave Raven. Megumi is down. but still won't give up. Everything seems to be pretty normal except for two people: Yuko and Nissho. How did they get into the Nigenkai? Why does their mother seem to have a way of entering the human world? What is this guilt that Nissho is living with? And why did Karasu run away from home?

Find out in chapter 11!

Please R&R.


	11. The Guilty and the Kappa

Disclaimers: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. But I do own all of the characters that were introduced in the later chapters. I also own Ocean Blue and all of its characters.

This fic is rated M for sexual situations, nudity, sadomasochism and the heavy involvement of the porn industry. If you don't like this or the coupling, get out and save yourself some time. **In this chapter, there will be traces of incest, so if you're not into that stuff, don't read it.**

AU possibly some OOCness. Kurama is a sophomore in college. Karasu comes back as a very popular porn photographer, but has no memory of what happened. Find out what happens when they meet again. KarasuXKurama.

Thank you for the reviews! You've all made my day and I really hope to update quicker. Holy crap you guys I have no updated in the longest time. I have been trying to get used to the whole college life and all. And it's not like I'm in the United States anymore so the experience is much different. Either way I was able to adjust and be able to finish this chapter. (Thank God)

In this chapter you will figure out more about Karasu's past and his family. Yes, the incest is done between Nissho and Yuko. So yeah…

**Wanted Ad: **I am searching for a doujinshi called Replay for the longest time and am interested in buying it. On the front cover it has Youko Kurama and Karasu and on the back, I think, are teen Koenma and Youko Kurama again. The main character is Youko Kurama and he has non-stop sex with the following characters: Karasu, Hiei, Yusuke, and teen Koenma. If any of you know where I can get this doujinshi (and it being in stock) please email me at psychovirgo18 at yahoo.

-----Chapter 11: The Guilty and the Kappa

"_Father…" hesitated a young Nissho. His true age was around his hundreds, but his body appeared to be one of an eleven-year old. "…It was Karasu. He did it. I saw him." _

_Little Karasu played happily on the dining room table with Yuko. The latter appeared to be fourteen while the former looked six. However unlike Yuko, the baby brother's hair was golden and wavy._

_But he was beautiful. _

_His hair was not long but it passed his ears. Every time a lock of that hair escaped its place behind the ear, the little demon would tuck it back. His cheeks were somewhat chubby and very rosy. Yuko would kiss one of his cheeks and pinch it softly, telling her baby brother that she loved him and how cute he was. His violet eyes were large and softened with childlike innocence despite his many years of life. Everything about the boy was lovely, from head to toe; there was no doubt about that._

_Lord Ukase's dark red eyes hardened in anger and walked to where his youngest child was playing. Nissho would never lie to him. He was the responsible and serious child. A son every father could ask for. The model kid, yet not a trophy son. But for some reason, Ukase felt like he had been cheated. There was this nagging pang in his conscience telling him to stop and rethink what he is about to do. _

_The demon lord didn't hate his son, Karasu. In fact, he loved him very much, but he never showed enough affection to him. Every time he saw the boy, he'd ward him away and give the child the cold shoulder. Whenever there was a small skirmish between the siblings, he'd always be against little Karasu and degrade him while praising the others. Perhaps the reason for all the hate and the indifference was a result from Ukase's own guilt and fear. _

_Ukase was not blonde. _

_But all this was not put into consideration when the demon opened the door to the dining room and walked angrily towards his son. Like a magician immediately disappearing before his audience, Lord Ukase yanked Karasu from the seat and squeezed the boy's arm with much strength._

"_Daddy?" asked Karasu inquisitively._

"_Come child," Ukase replied icily. _

"_What I do?"_

"_Silence. You know very well what you did."_

"_Daddy where are you taking Karasu?" asked Yuko, getting out of her seat in concern. _

"_To his room," and just like that, Ukase and Karasu disappeared._

_Harsh shouting was heard behind little Karasu's room. The doors were locked and Yuko tried her best to get through the large doors, but to no avail. She put her head against the small crack to hear what was going on. At first it was just her father yelling mean things to her brother but then she began to hear Karasu yelp in pain._

"_No Daddy no!" screamed Yuko pushing the door with all her strength, banging her fists to get her father's attention. "Please Daddy, stop!"_

_Nissho just stood several feet from the boy's room watching Yuko's reaction, and became frightened once realizing what his lie and his fear of disappointing his father had done. _

"_MOMMA!" shrieked Yuko as she continued to charge at the door. "MOMMA! MOMMA HELP BABY!" _

'_Baby… Yuko's nickname for Karasu,' thought Nissho as his mind shut off nearly all reason to think clearly. His conscience could no longer take what was happening._

_Suddenly the doors were flung open and a figure of a woman in dark clothing appeared in front of the door. Yuko immediately ran into the room while the lady followed, not running but in a hurried pace._

"_UKASE!" _

_Nissho felt his feet moving without his command and found himself in front of his baby brother's room. There he saw little Karasu crying against Yuko's developing bosom, holding on tightly in shock. Lord Ukase was slapped hard by his wife and received another few. Tears were in the woman's eyes, pleading for an explanation, begging for a reason for her husband's cruelty._

"_He needed to be disciplined! He disobeyed me, Kaede!"_

"_There was no reason for this, Ukase! None of it!"_

_Nissho began to hear the whispers from Karasu, repeating the words that were engraved brutally into his mind._

"_It wasn't me," the boy whispered. "I didn't do it, Daddy…"_

"_I lost an important deal because he touched that orb, Kaede! It's ruined! Now I have to destroy that clan rather than to settle peacefully!"_

"_You still should have not beaten him!" she screeched._

"_Karasu…" whispered Karasu again. "…You are a mistake. I never wanted you…I hate you. I hate you with all my heart…"_

_But nobody heard these words, except Nissho. His mother and father were yelling and Yuko was sobbing, unable to listen to the cruel words that Karasu was echoing from his traumatized mind. Nissho couldn't take it any longer._

"_I lied to you father!" screamed the guilty._

_All but Karasu heard the confession. _

"Ahh!" panted Nissho. It was all a dream, just a horrible dream.

The assassin looked around the room he was in. Dark, but the light of dawn was beginning to arise. He had been having those dreams again, except this time the images felt more real than the last. The guilt inside of Nissho's mind continued to grow strong and no matter how many times he helped Raven, there was no way to have redemption and atonement for his actions. Perhaps if his father had never told Karasu those cruel and dark words and just hit him, Nissho wouldn't be so remorseful.

But what was done was done and there was nothing that anyone could do to change it. Yet Nissho wished and prayed for a way. He later discovered that Ukase had only hit Karasu once in that incident, and not too hard too, but that the verbal abuse was what caused the unnecessary trauma. The worst part was that all those words were said in fury. Nissho knew they were all a lie. He knew that Lord Ukase never thought Karasu as a mistake. Never. And his father never hated Karasu. No if anything, Ukase loved Karasu the most.

How? Why? Why couldn't Ukase send all the disappointment and anger of that occasion to him? Why was it that the relationship between Nissho and his father became as if nothing had happened, while with Karasu was as if he did the wrongful deed?

It was not fair.

Nothing was ever fair.

Nissho had a wonderful life while his younger brother experienced pain and disappointment. Why should Karasu, who was completely innocent, have to suffer and not Nissho?

So many questions and so much guilt plagued the demon's mind for nearly all his life. But that day when he saved Raven from his most recent "suicide attempt," Nissho felt that some of those inquiries were answered, lifting some weight off his shoulders.

…Perhaps Karasu was meant to suffer as a demon, but live in happiness and full affection as a human…

A squeak escaped from the bed's frame as Yuko shifted in her sleep. Her body nuzzled closer to Nissho's and relaxed as it began to doze off into a deep slumber. They were both naked and they had sex earlier that night. Neither sibling cared that they undertook an incestuous intercourse. Why would anyone care if incest was not looked so down upon in the Makai?

With a yawn, the demon closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Maybe this time he won't have another bad dream like that again.

When he awoke, Yuko was already up, but still undressed and only made a sloppy ponytail for her long hair. She was sitting on the bed, next to Nissho's body, holding the Mokona doll that he bought her the other day with one arm. Apparently she was reading another manga that he had purchased and it looked like she was crying.

"Yuko?" asked Nissho in concern. "Yuko, what's wrong?"

"Oh," sniff, "it's just that this story is so beautiful." Sniff, sniff.

"What's it about?"

"These two creatures from a place called Atlantis. Apparently there was a civilization here in the Human World that perished under water but the people became amphibians and decided to live in the oceans."

"What's so sad about that?"

"They have a system like a monarchy, but it's a diarchy so it can prevent one birei, which is the name of the ruler, from doing corrupt things. Oh but it's beautiful Nissho! The first birei is a little bitch and his name is Alpha and he tried to get away with ruling the oceans all by himself! But then this younger guy named Omega becomes the second birei and stops him from doing the monarchy thing."

"Eh? How is that beautiful?"

"They love each other! In this volume Alpha gets really drunk in a special dinner with the governors and Omega takes him away before saying something really stupid. And Alpha rapes Omega!"

"Yuko," said Nissho. "How the **hell** is that love?"

"Well Alpha secretly thinks Omega's cute and Omega has the biggest crush on him. And Omega was willing. He never struggled and enjoyed the lovin'."

Nissho gave his older sister a look that meant "You and your stupid retarded man-on-man stories Yuko!"

"You can't rape the willing," she grinned.

"What's so tear jerking about pornography, my dear sister?"

"Alpha says, "I love you, Omega" after they do it, but Omega is too sleepy to hear it. Isn't that the saddest thing ever?"

'_And I let her in this room why?' _

-----

Last night Raven and Kurama put away as many of Kurama's things as possible. The same night, the crow gave his lover a tour of the home.

The house and property was bigger than Kurama had imagined. It even had a pool and garden. The living room was fairly large with beautiful sofas and tasteful ornaments surrounding the whole area. There was a big TV complete with the VCR, DVD and surround sound system, but that stuff didn't matter to the redhead. What really caught his attention were the various Japanese items displayed around the whole room. Several fans were hung around the walls; paintings of whooping cranes, geisha, samurai, waterfalls and trees were everywhere. Even an authentic samurai's armor with its katana was exhibited.

"Where did you get the samurai armor?"

"It belonged to my grandpa."

The photographer had explained to Kurama that this house and property had belonged to his maternal grandparents. The Hanai family had come from a long line of samurai and had saved the ancient relics during the Meiji Era, when the Japanese feudal system was disintegrating. Though there are no longer any samurai in Japan, his family continued to show their ancestral pride and took much care of all things from Pre-Meiji Japan.

"A house like this is pretty expensive," said Kurama, looking at the downstairs bathroom during the tour and unpacking. The toilet was western, but it did have a bath, a shower and a sink. "How did you get it?"

"My grandmother gave it to me," replied Raven. "Well I basically inherited it from her will."

"How many children did she have?"

"Four. Three girls and a boy. My mom was the second child." Raven opened a door near the bathroom, which revealed to be a dark room. The outside was labeled **Dark Room** in English, Japanese and Spanish. Below that label was a sign that said, _"Do not enter when light is on" _for the obvious reason to prevent any light from ruining the developing film. He must have been really dedicated to photography outside his work place if he had such an area.

"So wasn't there any dispute over who should of inherited the property? It seems a little too easy to just get a property like this without any problems."

The dark-haired man sighed. "When you're right, you're right. There was a whole lot of trouble with my mom's side after grandma died. You see my grandpa died of a stroke. He was eighty-six and I was twenty. He didn't have a will, so what happened was that grandma was able to get all what he owned and put under her name so that she can give everything at once to her family."

The two continued the tour and unpacking and went into the guest room. Kurama was not to stay in that room because Raven wanted him to sleep with him, but the fox's computer was placed there since it was the only place with a desk, excluding Raven's study.

"When I moved to Japan for my college education, my grandparents offered me their home as a place to stay. I didn't want to bother them so I went to an apartment with other people. But every weekend, I'd go and clean their home and help them with chores. During my free time on weekdays, I'd spend some time with them and help them. I wanted them to be comfortable. They were getting pretty old and no one came over unless it was a holiday or someone's birthday. I never had the luck to know them for long because I was in Spain and America, so this was my chance to be with them."

Kurama looked at Raven's saddened face as he sighed and connected Kurama's computer together. It made the fox wonder if Raven was actually discriminated by his own grandparents. The thought seemed cruel, but the idea was probably not so fanciful. "Did they ever," Kurama paused to think of the right words to say. "Did they ever show any prejudices against you?"

"No," he paused. "Not that I can recall, but I'm sure they weren't too happy that their grandchildren didn't look Japanese. I guess Caucasoid features are dominant to Mongoloid, but I do remember oba-maru telling me how she loved my blue eyes."

The photographer smiled and finished with the connections. Kurama couldn't help but to smile back. The loss of his grandparents must have hurt Raven very much. He did not cry, but his eyes revealed an immense sadness. Despite the long distance, racial difference, and infrequent visits, the fox knew that they were close. And it was because of Raven's nickname that gave Kurama a clue of their relationship. It made Kurama think of why Raven was given such a property after his grandparents died.

"Oba-maru. That is a cute way to refer and address your grandmother."

"Yeah," sighed Karasu. "My mom told me 'In Japan you say obaa-san to address your grandma.' But for some reason I didn't want to. I was only six, mind you, and when I saw her I screamed out 'Oba-maru! Oba-maru!' Don't ask me why, but maru just came to thought. My grandma just smiled and thus the name continued."

Raven stood up from the desk and led Kurama out the room. He continued to talk to his partner about his grandparents as he carried on with the excursion. They were now in the second floor and came close to Raven's master bedroom. Kurama was secretly excited about seeing Raven's room. What sort of strange things would he have in it? Did it have Spanish trinkets and decorations like his study? Would it be with Japanese furnishings like his living room? The suspense killed him!

"I called my grandfather ojii-san. I don't know why, but I was more formal with his name. He wasn't a scary man; I mean I literally towered over him when I was thirteen. But we got along very well, especially during my stay in Japan. I think it was just a matter of man-to-man respect, or something like that."

The two began to get closer and closer to the bedroom. "How did you get the inheritance?"

"Oba-maru died when I was twenty-two of a broken hip. I was supposed to come over that day to help her get something from a high place, but I wanted to finish developing a picture I took just for her. It was of something the loved so much and I had finally bought a camera advanced enough to make the photo perfect. So I told her to wait until I arrived, because I was preparing something special for her. Later I received a call from her telling me not to worry because my cousin Naota came over with his fiancée, Sango.

"There was relief, you know? But I still wanted to come and give her the picture. When I arrived, the ambulance that had her left, but the police were there speaking to Naota. Apparently what Naota brought down was pretty big and required the help of Sango, but oba-maru decided to go outside to get the mail while they were busy."

Raven stopped to compose his voice from the trembling that was beginning to develop. "She tripped while going down the small steps of the entrance and broke her hip. At the hospital I stayed by her side until my mother made it to Japan. I didn't care if my aunts or uncle were there or not. I felt so bad for putting my grandma off…"

"But it wasn't your fault," said Kurama as he placed a gentle hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I know. Oba-maru gained consciousness after surgery and I got to speak with her. I told her that I loved her very much and that I was sorry. She told me not to be sorry and that she loved me too. I was at peace because I was always taught never to hold a grudge or anything with anyone because you might never see them tomorrow."

"When did she die?"

"She died three days later of complications. Before then my mom was there and spoke with her. She never told me what oba-maru said to her, but I know it had a lot to do with her marriage and forgiveness. After the funeral the whole family was led to a place where the will would be read." Raven sighed again. "Jesus Christ, I had no idea that she even had a will."

"So it was a surprise when they announced what you inherited?"

"Yes! I was like what? And everyone else was like what? The whole thing was hella confusing. I mean everyone pretty much got of stuff since my grandparents had other very important valuables and some properties. I never expected to get this property though. Everyone else, excluding my family was furious that I'd get such an expensive and large piece of land. But laws are laws and they had to obey them. Those assholes were just bitter for being such dumbfucks and that their fucking half westerner relative fucking got the fucking house and property."

Shuuichi remained silent. He understood that the fury in his voice was because of the stresses his family caused him. It must have been a complete hell to be bothered by jealous and angry relatives about something he rightfully inherited. Not to mention all the terrible discrimination his kindred must have given him for being half Spanish. No it wasn't fair at all, but it seems that Raven got the full advantage with the written will and when he became very rich with his profession.

If to say that his profession should be called one, thought Kurama.

"Well enough about that," replied Raven, lifting his spirits. "Tomorrow I'm going to make you paella. It's damn awesome and you'll be begging for more when there's not any left."

"Pah-eh-ya?"

"It's a Spanish dish that consists of rice, spices, some veggies and seafood. Mmm you like bonito?"

"Yes."

"Oh you make me happy enough for me to cream in my pants," he said hugging Kurama.

"Hey, hey," Kurama said while pushing Karasu away. "It's one thing to hug me but it's another thing to hug me after saying 'cream my pants.'"

"Oops." Raven scratched his head. "I guess it's time to see your bedroom."

"My bedroom?" asked Kurama with doubt.

"I already told you that you're going to bunk in my room on the very bed I sleep every night. To hell if you think I'm going to let you sleep in the guest room. You're sleeping with me and that's final. Besides it's a king size bed. It's not like we'll be sleeping on a twin."

Raven opened the door to his room. Kurama's eyes widened in awe at the large room. The décor was simple but very nice. There were no dressers or drawers though, but there was a flat plasma screen TV facing the large bed. Under the television were six long black DVD holders. It looked like there were more than two hundred movies. The walls were blue, not close to a navy or dark blue but something lighter like celeste but a bit more shadowed. His bed had a black blanket and large fluffy pillows. Above the headboard was a crucifix, the symbol of Raven's faith. Right next to the bed was a nightstand with several drawers and a lamp on top. The room in general was medium sized, not big. It did have two other doors, excluding the entrance, but other than that Kurama was somewhat unimpressed. Yes it had other small things like some photographs of people and places, but it was… meager for someone who was extravagant and rich like Raven Cortez.

Kurama unexpectedly said, "Is this it?"

Did that just crawl out of his lips? But before he could utter an apology, Raven chuckled. "Oh you know me better than that, Itooshi."

The crow walked towards the door to the left of the bed. His stuck out his hand to grope for a light switch, flicked it, and stepped into a large walk-in closet. The closet was perhaps bigger than the bedroom itself. Tall mahogany cabinets that reached up to the ceiling surrounded the square room. However there was one area of the closet that had three lofty mirrors and was at an angle to give the viewer several points-of-view of the person's body. Nonetheless the closet was very impressive and clearly cost a lot of money to make. Now Kurama was impressed.

'_Why put your fashion ego in small wardrobes in your living quarters, when you can dedicate an entire room for it?_' mused Kurama.

"I already had your clothes put away. These three closets," Raven strolled and patted the three cabinets he spoke about, "are yours. The first has your more dressy-slash-casual clothes. The second has your in-the-house or out comfy clothes and shoes, and the last has your underwear, socks, and miscellaneous items."

"Wow…" Kurama was astonished. "Thank you, Raven. I-"

"Ep, ep, ep," retorted the pornographer. "I won't hear anything that involves you saying something about 'I'll find someway to repay you' or 'I don't know what to say.' Former you don't have to repay me at all. Latter, saying thank you was just enough. And now I have to show you my bathroom. I had some the house remodeled when Erotic became successful. Most of what you've seen already was part of the original foundation. The top floor, mainly my room, was changed considerably. The pool is new and the garage was something my dad and some Japanese uncles helped buy for my grandparents."

Raven grabbed Kurama's hand kindly and led him to the door that was at the far right of his room. Once he turned on the light, the two entered.

Kurama had never seen such a big and beautiful bathroom. Everything about the lavatory was lovely. The floor was tiled in a rich light peach color mixed with gold. The walls were painted with a delightful shade of off-white and had picture frames with flowers away from the water areas.

Upon entering, one would see that the farthest wall to the entrance had the toilet (western of course), a long sink with a curved spout, and a mirror. Right next to the sink was a small bathroom cabinet hanging on the wall. More than likely it was a medicine cabinet. Kurama did notice, however, that very close to the latrine, there was a book-magazine rack. He didn't want to think much on that subject. The left wall had a laundry basket, several towel holders, a bigger cabinet and much larger mirror hanging over a marble platform with drawers, which actually turned out to be Raven's vanity set. To the right wall were more towel holders with towels and the shower. The shower had transparent curtains on a horizontal beam but unlike the typical Japanese bathroom, the shower had a barrier for the water not to spread.

But perhaps the most impressive aspect of the lavish personal bathroom was the large round tub that was in the middle. It was not exactly a tub, but more or less a basin on the ground. The tub was lifted a few feet from the ground and had steps to climb in. The color of the basin was the same color as the tiled floor and had a large golden faucet and keys. It looked as if four people could fit in comfortably without any problem at all.

Yes indeed Emilio S. Cortez was very extravagant.

"So? What do you think?"

"I think you are extremely overgenerous with yourself, and that it is beautiful."

Raven gave a goofy smile. "Thanks, I do like to give myself little treats every now and then. So want to take a bath now?"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah sure. If you want, I could even join in with you, but if you're feeling shy, which you most likely are, I'll take mine in the other bathroom. So-"

A telephone began to ring. Raven quickly stepped out of the room and picked up the receiver from a phone that had apparently been in his room. Kurama turned around to listen in case of any more suspicious plots Raven had for him. The conversation turned out to be casual and in a normal tone of voice. The crow was speaking Japanese and continued to nod and smile at whoever was at the other side. Kurama wondered what kind of telephone call this might be since it was a little after the usual calling hours. Perhaps it was his parents or sister and was calling after calculating the time difference, or maybe just someone stupid to call around the late hours.

Karasu hung up the phone and headed towards the door. "It was Akira. I asked him to take your car from the apartment's parking lot and bring it here. You're going to need it for school after all."

"Where did you get my keys?" asked the redhead in concern and followed his lover. He hoped that Raven's assistant or "hit man," as he liked to put it, didn't hotwire the car.

"You left your keys at home when I took you to Erotic. I told them specifically to keep those keys so it could be brought today."

"And where is my car now?"

"It's here," answered Raven getting some keys from his key holder. "I need to open the gate for him."

With that said and done, the Spaniard opened the front door and pressed on a little button on what looked like a car alarm. Slowly the gate began to open and Kurama's small, but very nifty car was driven in and parked. The "hit man" got out of the vehicle and gave Raven the keys.

"Thanks again. Want something to drink?"

"No thank you. I need to be heading home."

"Alright. Where's your ride?"

"Over there. I had a friend follow."

"Good," Raven began to reach to his back pockets and withdrew a wallet. "Here's a bit of something for you. The gas prices are horrible right now so it'll be the least you can do for your friend, ya know. I'll send your pay for the job tomorrow by check. See ya, Iwaki-san and good evening."

"Good evening, Mr. Cortez."

That very night the two were too tired to have sex, which struck Kurama as a surprise thinking that Raven was a complete nymphomaniac. They bathed in separate bathrooms, but slept in the same bed. Once Raven had securely locked the house, they were ready for the wash. Because the elder let Kurama use his lavatory, the fox had already been fully dressed when Raven arrived after his shower. And he was naked. Stark naked and didn't give a flip about it. The only thing that could cover him was his towel, but upon entering his bedroom he quickly unwrapped it from his hips, threw it over his shoulder, and went into his walk-in closet.

Except he decided not to dress in the closet, but rather to grab what he needed and put it on his bed while he finished drying… in front of Kurama that is.

As much as Kurama liked to see Raven's body, and had the knowledge that they were now lovers, Kurama still adverted his eyes in embarrassment. Raven knew that his boyfriend was nervous about seeing him naked, so he chose not to taunt and make the situation worse. It was one thing to see a guy naked that is your friend or acquaintance, but another was to see your partner nude. Not that Raven was uncomfortable seeing Kurama naked or anything, but that he understood the anxiety that his lover was feeling.

"Did you use some deodorant?" asked Raven pulling up his boxers then applying some deodorant spray to his armpits.

"I couldn't find mine," he shrugged.

"Here use this," Raven tossed the can to Kurama. Seeing that the fox was just holding it hesitantly he replied, "It's not infected. _JesuCristo_, just use it already."

Kurama did as he was told and gave the deodorant spray back. He felt awkward using Karasu's personal property. It just seemed so… impersonal. Was Raven really raised to share and utilize things that belonged to someone else?

After Raven finished putting his sleeping clothes, which consisted of long pajama pants, socks, and a white muscle shirt, he climbed onto the bed and sighed in relief. Kurama sat on the bed and sighed as well. The two were really exhausted. First they had sex on a desk, then they went out to eat right after the Megumi event, the whole empty apartment ordeal happened next, and lastly the couple had to put away the rest of the items that couldn't be unpacked. The bath relaxed the two, but it was not enough to shake away the fatigue. Either way Kurama decided that no way in hell he was going to have sex two times that day, especially since his muscles still ached after the last "incident."

The dark-haired man chuckled suddenly.

"What's so funny?"

"Well this is actually the first time I shared my bed to anyone, both in the innuendo and literal sense."

"Don't lie," scoffed Kurama.

"I'm serious," he replied with a grin.

"Please. If anything, this is probably the first time you shared your bed with someone **without** sex being involved."

"Aw come on, babe. I'm really telling you the truth." Raven shrugged, "I mean what can I say? I'm a traditional guy."

Above all the things Raven had to reply… Suddenly Kurama began to laugh out loud. His pale face began to turn several shades of pink and water began to form in his eyes.

What kind of answer was that? Kurama knew for a fact that his partner was anything but traditional. He already had premarital sex, owns a whole company dedicated to adult entertainment, curses like a sailor, slept around with women **and** men, oh the list could go on! And the sex toys! Kurama knew for a fact that Raven used sex toys, very odd and kinky sex toys at that. While he was dressing in the walk-in closet, curiosity got the best of him and he began to look through Raven's wardrobes. Everything seemed normal like the expensive designer clothing, the shoes, the creepy gothic clothing, even the lonely black thong in the underwear drawer was normal. But one drawer that he ventured into wasn't. Inside was an assortment of adult toys: whips, chains, handcuffs, dildos, vibrators, gags, (a stethoscope?) rope, blindfolds, etcetera. Any toy or item one could think about was there, and perhaps there were even some things that looked illegal or just plain weird. But as far as Kurama was concerned, he was not going to play "doctor" with Raven any time soon.

"I don't see what was so funny," said Raven with a pout. He waited for his lover to stop laughing. There was no use at all to talk to someone who was in the middle of a good laugh, and by the looks of things, his Itooshi really needed that laugh. It was until the fourth minute of the laughter when the redhead's mirth dwindled into giggling followed by some soft happy cries of pain. "Took you long enough. I was wondering when your stomach would hurt."

Kurama sighed merrily and wiped away the tears from his eyes and cheeks. "I'd hardly call you traditional, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and believe you on the bed sharing thing."

The elder man just smiled. Though it seemed to be some paradox, Raven was actually telling the truth. It is true that he is a man with loose morals and had sexual relationships with plenty of others, but that did not mean he was completely intimate with them. Growing up, Raven was taught to reserve lovemaking and "the main bed" to his spouse or someone he deeply loved and cared about. (Even though the deep premarital intimacy part was still looked down upon by his family.) He kept faithful to the notion. Whether or not he was rightly faithful is to his or her own, but considering that Raven Cortez had never made love to a person nor invited anyone to his **own** bed gives one the impression about his devotion to his upbringing.

"Help me make the bed," replied Raven.

Once the deed was done Kurama laid on the finished bed. He was just about to close his eyes when he noticed that Raven was doing something beside his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm checking for something under my bed."

"What is it?"

The crow bent down, grabbed the desired item, and sat on the bed. "It's a mask."

The mask was white and about a foot long. It was an oval, or it appeared to be since the top of the mask had more width than the bottom. The form reminded Kurama of the masks from Africa and South America: slender chin that became bigger as lines led toward the forehead. Yet despite the shape, the mask was clearly Asian. The material wasn't porcelain or wood; it was glossy, lacquered and smooth. One could scratch against the face and not have that tingling shiver.

The mask's design was somewhat frightening. The mouth was painted in a black lacquer, but the expression was a small, yet wide sinister smile, like a thin slice of melon or that villain, Joker, from the American comic _Batman_. The eyes were like a spider's, but instead of eight eyes, there were six and had the same black gloss. Another thing to be noted is that the eyes were in paired in threes: two columns and three rows, which made it look more like an arachnid. The eye's figure came across like a boomerang except the cut was thicker and more obtuse. And that was all to the mask. Nothing more and nothing less.

The only cross reference Kurama could think of was _Spirited Away's_ No-Face, but considering how scary this mask is, No-Face was like Mickey Mouse or Doraemon.

"Scary, isn't it?"

Kurama nodded. "Why do you have this thing under your bed?"

"Well when I was a kid I had a lot of visions in my dreams. And I don't mean visions like seeing the future or having a weird dream, but like, I was seeing things that could have been in my past life."

The youkai was almost shaken by his boyfriend's declaration. Could it be that Raven was seeing his life as Karasu? "Keep going."

"Some of them were nightmares and others were just plain moments, but I hated it. I told my grandpa when I was in Japan at age nine, about these visions. He gave me this mask. He said that his family has had it for many generations and for some reason it helps against having bad dreams or visions. I decided to give it a chance and put it under my bed because the damn thing scares me to hell."

"And did it work?"

"Yes sir, it did. I figured that it was like a dream catcher. In the States, the Native Americans have this netted circle that supposedly catches all the bad dreams. And speaking of dreams," he said with a yawn and put the mask under the bed, "let's get some rest."

Kurama nodded and rest his head on the large pillow. The whole bed felt so good and butter soft. As soon as he closed his eyes, Kurama fell asleep. There was some slight movements that Raven made before turning off the remaining lights, but it did not wake him up. He sensed a kiss being placed on his forehead and Raven's gentle breathing on his neck. Suddenly a loud bark woke him up.

"Ugh…not now Binko," grumbled Karasu as he got out of the bed and opened a window.

Kurama yawned. "Do you have a dog?"

"No, it's just my neighbor across the street's noisy shiba inu, Binko."

"Don't yell at the dog right now," he replied, almost whining.

"He won't shut up unless someone yells at him, Shuuichi."

"Close that window and get in bed."

"Fine, fine." Raven closed the window and crawled back to bed.

The dog continued to bark incessantly, getting louder and louder after every howl. Raven was about to get up and yell at the shiba inu, when a quick yelp was heard and the barking stopped. Binko was never the kind of dog to suddenly stop its nightly howling. The photographer tempted to go outside and see what came of the dog. He could have been attacked by another dog or even run over, but chances were that Binko's owner brought him back to the house.

'_Hopefully, because I don't want to get out of bed,_' thought Raven, snuggling closer to his sleeping lover.

----5:30AM

Raven woke up around five o'clock and immediately freshened up and got dressed without waking up Kurama. In the kitchen, he was making a list of the various items he would need to buy for the paella, double checking if the necessary item was hiding somewhere in his pantry or refrigerator. His coffee was done.

He drank his coffee in a large mug, accompanied by some toast with a slice of warm ham on top. He was almost finished, when Kurama, still in his pajamas, entered the kitchen and sat across from him.

"Good morning," said Karasu.

"Good morning," replied the redhead.

"Want something to eat?"

"No, not right now."

"How did you sleep?"

"Well," yawn, "and you?"

"Pretty good." He took a bite of his toast and sipped his hot drink. "You're up early though."

"I wanted to get ready for school."

"Well you know your car is here. I attached a gate lock on your keys for when you come back. I work pretty late on some days, so I got you a key to the house too."

"Thank you," Kurama said sleepily.

"Why don't you go back to bed?"

"No, I like to wake up early."

"Whatever you say." He took another gulp of his coffee. "Ah good stuff. So what time are you leaving for school?"

"Seven or earlier."

"Okay, well when I come back from work I'll have your new schedule for Erotic done, but not unless you have a new class schedule. Got one?"

"No."

Raven looked at Kurama's sleepy eyes. He looked as if he was about to pass out any minute now. They didn't sleep late either. It was about ten or eleven when they hit the hay, and Binko didn't bark as long as he usually did. Perhaps Kurama was plain tired, simple as that.

"We'll discuss it later." Raven got up from his seat and went into his study. When he returned, his right hand was full of papers and placed them on the table.

"What are those?"

"Faxes that I missed. I haven't checked it for like two weeks."

"I've noticed."

The elder began to read his faxes and threw some away. He frowned at several, while others brought a smile to his face. One in particular produced a giant grin followed by a soft chuckle. He placed the document on the countertop and drank the rest of his coffee.

Raven grabbed his keys and kissed Kurama's forehead, "I'm going to work now. I'll see you later this evening."

----Erotic Office

"Good morning Mr. Cortez," said Mrs. Suzuki setting the daily paper and coffee on Raven's desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Suzuki. How was your day so far?"

"I can't complain."

The photographer opened the newspaper and flipped a few pages. His face suddenly looked disgusted and appalled. "People today are just sick."

"What's wrong?"

"Man brutally murdered found in bayou."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, and they had to have produced the image. Listen to this: Last night the Tokyo police found the body of a man in his mid-twenties in the bayou near a bridge. The man's identity has not yet been found, however it may be due to the damage the attacker had caused. The man's face contained gashes that went as deep as the bone and only the cuspids (canine) were extracted from the mouth. Many parts of his body also had large gashes that appeared to be caused by claws or a knife. The police speculate that the victim died from the loss of blood. The forensic crew is looking for any clues that the murder could have left and a full autopsy will be released within a week of examination. Isn't that just repulsive? To this day, I still cannot seem to fathom how anyone could do such a thing to a fellow human being."

"Neither can I, but unfortunately that is the way life is. The strange thing about that crime was the missing teeth. I think it's odd for a murderer to remove just those teeth."

"So do I," he replied closing the newspaper and set it aside. "However I think it's best that we stop looking at brutal these things and concentrate on something more… riveting and positive."

----Tokyo University

Kurama entered the library and grabbed a dictionary. He sat across from a computer and went into a search engine to look for an online dictionary. The redhead looked at the document that Karasu had left on the counter before he left. He didn't know why but he was curious to know what had made Raven so happy. Perhaps it was some way of getting to understand his partner more, especially since he was living with him now. The computer revealed many sources to his inquiry.

The whole situation would have been easier if the paper was in Japanese or English, but instead it was a newspaper article in Spanish. Since Kurama had no exposure to the language, he had to rely on his school as a resource. After looking into the Spanish-Japanese dictionary going into many websites, he encountered one that was able to get a rough translation of the title.

**Spain becomes the third nation in the world to legalize gay marriages. **1

----Yusuke's High School

"Hey guys did you see the news last night?" asked Keiko.

"No, I don't really watch it," replied Kuwabara.

"Did you Yusuke?"

"Nope. I really don't see why I have to anyway," shrugged the spirit detective.

"Oh Yusuke, you're such a lost case sometimes! If you had even bothered to pay attention maybe you'd know that a lot of freaky things are going on in Japan."

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Yusuke.

"It's the weirdest thing: someone is killing the Kobe cows." 2

"Uhh and that's a bad thing?"

"Yusuke you dummy!" Keiko smacked her boyfriend behind his head. "Anyway, there have been a lot of them turning out dead in the morning. The only thing they could find are two holes on its body."

"Maybe they were poisoned," Kuwabara answered.

"It's not as simple as you think because there is no blood in the cow's body to run a test on."

"What?" the boys replied in unison.

"Keiko that's impossible!" said Yusuke.

"You think that part's strange, wait until you hear this: several organs, besides the blood, are missing as well. No other wounds were on the cow's body."

The boys' eyes and mouth were wide open, but Yusuke was the first to recover from the state of shock. "That's bullshit, Keiko. You said you got this from the news, but this sounds like those crackpot magazines that talk about the Yeti and the end of the world!"

"Hey you don't believe me, check it out for yourselves. It's all over the papers and news. Perhaps if you even bothered to see the news for once, maybe you'd be better informed with the world."

"If I didn't know better, this could definitely a demon, Yusuke," said Kuwabara.

"You're right, but the strange thing is that Koenma hasn't told us anything yet. Keiko how long has this been happening?"

"For about two weeks I suppose."

Kuwabara blinked. "Two weeks? That's already been enough time for them to find out and tell us. Something really fishy is going on and I don't like it one bit."

"Neither do I," replied Yusuke. "This demon, or whatever it is that is causing all this mess is either very good at keeping things from Spirit World, which I highly doubt if people here already notice it, or Koenma's been hiding this from us."

"What are you going to do?" asked Keiko.

"I don't know, but sure as hell Kuwabara and I are going to get to the bottom of this."

----Raven's house

Raven had arrived at home around seven in the evening with several supplies for his paella. Kurama had already been there for several hours and was reading a book in the living room. Knowing that his beloved was distracted, the crow took off into the kitchen and began to prepare the dish.

Normally he would have to have used leftovers to make his paella, but seeing that his refrigerator was lacking the scraps from previous meals, he had to start from scratch. It was not a big problem from him since his aunt used make it whenever he was able to visit her in Toledo, Spain and that his father also knew how to make the dish. After about forty-five minutes, the paella was done and Raven called Kurama to the table for dinner.

"So how is it?"

"Mmm. It's good. What do you use to make it so yellow?"

"Saffron and it's hard to find in some places. I'm glad you like it."

"Is this from your region?"

"Nope. My dad's maternal side is from Andalucía, which is in the south of Spain, and the paternal is from Toledo, which is next to Madrid. Paellas are from Valencía, in the east. I have the Andalusian accent, but since I've been living for a real long time in the U.S and knew a lot of Latin Americans, my accent sort of acquired a bit of theirs." 3

"I see."

Raven smiled, "Eh don't worry about it. I talk too much."

After dinner, the two began to watch television for a short while, then after they parted their ways to do some individual work. Raven went into his study to review several work related things, while Kurama began to study in the living room. A few hours had passed when the fox decided to get up and take a break.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" the photographer replied while writing on a paper.

"I'm going to take a short walk. I will return in a few minutes."

"Oh can you do me a favor then?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Raven reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, drawing out several yen. "If you happen to see a cigarette vending machine, buy me a pack of Marlboros but the red one."

"Sure," he replied picking up the coins.

"Don't forget your keys."

"I won't."

Ten minutes passed and Karasu was not worried. He got up from his desk and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. He sighed. He thought a lot about work, his family and everything that went by in his life. A smile crept into his face when he thought about Kurama and the two trysts of passion. When he stopped and pondered about it, the two had never made love to each other. Perhaps… tonight would be different, he mused.

An abrupt splash from his pool interrupted his train of thought. Was there someone in his backyard? Raven did not think twice on the matter and immediately ran to the pool area as fast as he could. Once there, he flicked on all the lights that there available and inspected the area. There were no footprints on the concrete or anywhere near the pool. The person or thing still had to be in the pool, he deduced.

Within the water's reflection, Raven appeared blue and wavy, but he did not see anything that indicated that someone or something was in there. He took several more steps closer to the pool and looked around. Though the shadows from the tree made the water appear to be a little darker, there was something definitely black in the pool.

The black thing began to swim around like a fish in the pool. Raven curious to know what exactly the thing was, kept his feet on the same spot and looked to see if there was a way to distinguish its identity. Slowly the black thing began to ascend, getting closer and closer to the surface. But Raven Cortez remained in the same position almost hypnotized with the thing's movements

SPLASH!

The black thing lounged out of the water with its claws reaching out towards Raven and grabbed the collar of shit shirt. Its mouth resembled the suctions of a leech but with large shark-like teeth surrounded by duck bill-looking lips. On its head was bright red hair with an object that was similar to a flower's pistil making the whole "ensemble" appear to be a giant flower on the cranium. The skin was full of scales with bluish green tints and held a large turtle shell on its back.

"AAAHHH! KAPPA! KAPPA!"

Kurama was only a few steps away from home when he heard his partner's blood curdling screams. He dropped the cigarettes and ran very quickly with his subhuman powers to the house. The fox jumped over the gate that was blocking the way and unleashed his rose whip. When he finally got to his destination (which didn't take him that long to get to), he almost froze in horror at the sight that was displayed before him.

Raven was on the ground kicking, thrashing, and screaming in terror at the large creature that was on top of him. He continuously yelled, "KAPPA! KAPPA!" as the monster repeatedly tried to touch him.

Kurama ran towards the Kappa when all of a sudden the monster was flung into the air and right on the fence behind the pool. The Kappa immediately got up but apparently without its own bidding. Its body began to levitate and it was hurled around the whole yard crashing into many random things. After Raven's screaming had ceased, the floating had stopped and the Kappa was able to escape before the fox would catch it.

He could have easily gone and looked for the creature, however upon looking at Karasu's extremely frightened state, Shuuichi decided that it was best to help his lover recover. The youko cradled Raven's body and looked at his face. It was paler than usual and his breathing was somewhat shallow: Raven had frightened himself into unconsciousness, or so it seemed. Kurama wondered what had caused the strange levitations, but he put that aside as he began to take Raven back inside the house.

A few blocks from the Cortez residence, a man dressed in casual attire that consisted of navy slacks and a maroon oxford shirt, began to walk around the neighborhood. He came across a light night jogger whose clothes were all in white. The jogger stopped when she passed beside him. Her skin was almost as white as the very clothes she wore. The only thing that had contrast was her charcoal colored hair and eyes, and her bright red lips. The man had stopped as well.

"I found him," replied the man.

"That's good. I hope you didn't frighten him."

"Unfortunately I did."

"You are so blunt some times."

"Don't worry, I'll get someone to handle that mess and it'll be like nothing had ever happen."

"Let's hope," she hissed. "By the way… have you noticed that **he** has been getting rid of the vermin in your territory?"

The man spat in disgust, "Yes, and I didn't ask him to."

"Well neither did I, but someone had to eventually."

"Where is **he**?"

"I don't know…I believe he is with Pamee."

"Why is she involved in this?"

"Because Pamee is closer to Japan." The woman paused for a few seconds. "I shall see you around, and do get that someone to handle the fright situation. We can't have him traumatized because of your ugly self."

"Fucking Mono."

"Get a life, Morpher."

------End of Chapter 11

1 This is a fact, not a lie. Spain has legal gay marriages. The Netherlands and Belgium were the first two nations to allow it, then Canada followed suit after Spain had announced their decision.

2 Kobe beef is something you probably have heard of. The cows are feed barley and beer, and are massaged after a meal to get the alcohol taste to "settle" in with the meat. The meat can get expensive. I've never tried it, but I hope to one day.

3 The Andalusian accent is what influenced the Latin American Spanish to be the way it is today. Nealy all parts of Spain have something called the "thetheo," which means that all soft C's and all Z's have a "th" sound. Like gracias is pronounced as "grathias." In Andalucía, all the soft C's and all Z's have the S sound in a "seseo".

Many things have happened in this chapter hasn't it? First we find out what's eating Nissho, then Raven is attacked by a Kappa. Who are those mysterious people and who is this **he **and Pamee they keep referring to? What is going on with the cows and that murder? Will Raven be okay? What about that Binko? Too many questions with answers that will be resolved in chapter 12.

**Advertisement:**

Any people that like Final Fantasy 7 and into Turk yaoi fanfiction (particularly Tseng/Reno), check out my new story called "The Outsider."

Reno is a young street prostitute in Midgar trying to get by. What happens when he meets up with Tseng of the Turks? Turk recruitment begins and the events of Before Crisis & Advent Children unfold the relationship between Tseng and Reno. TsengXReno Yaoi

I'm sorry for the long wait, but I do have chapter 12 half done and I will do the best I can to get it done before I go back to the United States for Christmas. (Finals are coming up. Wish me luck, and good luck with yours too.)

Please R&R.


End file.
